


What Once Was Mine

by DarkEleni



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Identity Issues, Inappropriate Jokes, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Shameless Smut, Turned From One Shot Collection Into A Story Now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 80,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEleni/pseuds/DarkEleni
Summary: Her relationship with Jaqen had never been easy.





	1. Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for ages. At least not in English, so I probably got out of practice. I'm sorry about possible mistakes I might have overseen. But I just really wanted to share some of my J/A ideas and here I am. I still haven't caught up all the other J/A ffs but I hope I can give the ship justice.  
> I currently have a strange time schedule, so I can't promise regular posts but I will try to do my best.  
> I decided to begin with something calm. I just didn't want to start it with something including my questionable humor or a piece of shameless smut right away. Let's see how it will go.
> 
> The first OS is actually a composition of two ideas. The first flashback was originally a stand alone idea but I found it still suitable to include it. Anyway, the OS is one of my favored scenarios of "How Arya's plan to make Jaqen pay will terribly backfire" and I just had to begin with it.
> 
> And I have no idea why I chose a line from a Tangled song as the work title. At least I can explain the chapter's title because I'm currently in the mood for some WT songs and this one seemed strangely perfect. Or I'm either in a redemption mood for them or just dauntingly insane. *laughs*

She hadn’t spoken to him for days.

He couldn’t blame her. She had every right to be mad at him. He didn’t expect her to fall into his arms as soon as he revealed himself. Actually, Arya looked like she had seen a ghost before she struck him. Useless move since Jon and Sandor held her back. She had yelled at them. _You can’t trust him! We can’t keep him here!_ And then she had turned her back on all of them with her voice breaking. _He is not our friend._

But since they needed his help, they couldn’t sent him away. They all knew this. Even Arya. So she started to avoid him. She wouldn’t look at him. Her eyes wandered everywhere but to him. Jaqen never would have guessed how much he wanted her to glare at him for once. He tried to speak to her but she ignored him. Any attempt to explain everything was doomed from the start.

Faceless Men never stopped playing. But what a girl was doing could only be named under childish behavior. And it _worked_.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

_The first part was done. Pate was dead. The Alchemist got the key and his face._

_The corpse however was another problem. He could have threw him into the water. But the mission was crucial to them all, so no mistakes were allowed. Which is why others from the order had come that night to take care of Pate’s dead body. It was a good arrangement. They would take the corpse with them when they left Oldtown. They could perform their rituals on their ship and the corpse would be gone after that._

_When everything was settled, he was about to leave the tiny house near the docks._

_“Why do you wear that face again?” A faceless woman asked him. She was the only one that stayed in the room. “Hoping to see something that was happening across the narrow sea?”, she mocked._

_Just now he realized that he changed his appearance back to Jaqen H’ghar at some point. He turned to her. “Faces hold memories. But only the ones before they died. You should know that.”_

_“It seems that you have forgotten.” She stood up and smiled amused. “You’ve never really belonged to us anyway. Always bending the rules. Either way, your skills and your blood are of great use. That is why you were taught in our ways.”_

_He set up a perfectly blank face. No emotion to be seen. He hid the anger he felt at those words. He had no desire at all to be remembered of all the reasons he came to Braavos. Yet, the Faceless Men used it as a weapon whenever they wanted._

_She took a step closer and played with the hems of his cloak. “Careful. This mission’s end might reveal who you are. And perhaps you can finally figure out what you want.”_

_The woman leaned in for a kiss but he moved his head away. Still not showing any sentiment. She didn’t seem to mind. All she did was nod and take a step back._

_“Or perhaps you already know what you want?” She lifted her hand in the usual way they changed a face. It was nothing new. A normal gesture. But it was the next that caused his defense to fall down._

_She wore the face of Arya Stark._

_He had to remind himself that it wasn’t her. But for a brief moment he was fooled. Lead into the trap by the grey eyes that have seen enough evil and still shined so bright. Her mouth formed into a smile. A thing he had last seen years ago and still remembered every detail of it – for it was such a rare thing for his lovely girl to do. “Jaqen”, she spoke in her voice, playing the part. “I have missed you.”_

_The illusion took him in for a few moments. The last time he saw her was when she was still a child. He had always known that she’d turn into a beautiful woman but nothing could have prepared him for the epitome of perfection right in front of him. Perhaps some fools might not agree comparing her appearance to others but for him she was an extraordinary treasure. A magnificent vision of everything he never knew he wanted._

_It gave her more than enough time to press her lips to his and seduce his being into a mendacious scene. First the kiss was chaste, a slow burn. But then she sighed against his lips and it turned into a passionate dance. She giggled when he finally gave in to his desires and lead them against the wooden table until she felt the edge against the back of her knees._

It’s not her _, a cruel but wise voice reminded him._ She’s not the real one.

_When she set on the table and started to get rid of his cloak, he gently pushed her away and went away. She was surprised but smirked nevertheless. “Impressive”, she mumbled._

_He did not share her opinion. Usually he was in full control of his actions. A tempting promise of Arya Stark shouldn’t be enough to distract him. It would be much easier if he only craved her_ that _way. But it was far worse. It’s his lovely girl’s heart he truly wished for._

_It would serve no purpose to lie. His faceless sister would probably burst into laughter if he claimed not to be affected by Arya Stark. She looked proud but somehow sad for him. As if she discovered something the order argued about for years. And, yes, there existed various rumors why he gave her the coin in first place. Even Faceless Men enjoyed gossip and their never-ending fascination, their obsession for the other must be a favored topic to talk about._

_“She will never forgive you”, the faceless woman told him, still using Arya’s voice. And she was right. After what he heard happened during her training in Braavos, he saw no way for a friendly reunion. She was furious by nature and surely cursed the day she decided to trust him. It didn’t matter what she learned. Betrayal belonged to the things which were unforgiveable for her._

_He turned away. “A man will learn to live with that.”_

_Such a pathetic lie…_

\-----------------------------------------

 

Arya Stark proved once again that she was not one of the forgiving kind.

A man had endured many things. Death, cruelness and even grief. Suddenly the past didn’t matter. It seemed so pathetic compared to the unbearable thought that a girl would never trust him again. He was used to walk in the shadows, unseen and unheard whenever he wanted. But now he just wanted to burst out until she finally spoke to him again. He wanted her light back. Just hearing one more time that she called him a friend or her disobeying him on purpose for getting a reaction from him.

The best would be to drag her out of the room the next time they met in the hall and talk to her until she decided to listen. Maybe he should give her a weapon, so she could let out her anger towards him. Or he could make it easy and just pin her between his sheets and make her scream his name until she lost all madness inside her. And images of the latter began to seem _very_ -

There was a sound distracting him from his thoughts. If he didn’t know better it sounded like a direwolf’s bark. Closely followed by a whisper of his favorite voice which tried to get a hold of her pet. “Nymeria! Be quiet!”

He hadn’t even realized that he walked to the door until he opened it and found Arya standing there. She looked flushed. As is she was being caught by something. But obviously she only thought about knocking or not. More questionable had been the time of her visit since it was in the darkest hour of nightfall. She didn’t seem to care though considering the fact that she wore nothing but a long white nightgown. And under her arm she carried a blanket with her.

She shot a blaming look towards her direwolf before speaking. “Jon was still seeking a place for the Khaleesi to sleep. I offered her my room”, she said. _A lie._ She might have thought to bring Nymeria with her but there was no way she’d move without Needle. “And since you were granted a huge place _somehow_ I thought…” She started to search for words, thinking about how to express it the right way.

“A girl thought she and a man could share a bed?” he asked with a smirk.

She was clearly not amused by this. “I-It’s not like I wanted or _planned_ that. I simply-”, she stopped halfway through her explanation as Nymeria decided to just walk into Jaqen’s room. It was the first time Arya regretted not leaving her direwolf by her pack during this winter.

Arya had two choices now. She could either follow her or keep standing here in this awkward situation while trying not to stare at Jaqen who seemed to have no problems being shirtless at this season. And, oh, her eyes betrayed her terribly. She felt her breath hitch according to the sudden beating of her heart and before he could mock her about that, she just went into the room as well.

Nymeria picked her corner already. It was the right one beside the door, adverse to the window. Diagonally opposite of the room was the bed. So her direwolf had them always in view while being able to catch unwanted visitors off-guard. But not today. As soon as Arya arranged the blanket, Nymeria laid herself on it and closed her eyes. Tired.

“Well, sorry for the circumstances” Arya tried to break the silence. There was no way she could continue her old tactic. She had to talk to him at last. But that does not mean she would neglect her hostility which he greatly deserved if you asked her.

Jaqen knew that there was more behind that situation but he decided not to push further into the topic. Finally having some sort of interaction with her again was enough for him. His lovely girl tortured him enough with her silence. Perhaps she accidently punished herself with her behavior and now she needed the assurance of him still being here. “Whatever a girl needs.”

Meanwhile Arya crawled to her side of the bed. She allowed herself to smirk during the seconds she was sure that he couldn’t see her. When she faced him again, her expression was blank as usual. “It surely is just for one night. No big deal.”

He let her play her little game. In fact, he was well aware that the Khaleesi actually visited Jon Snow’s room at night. She did not need Arya’s bed. His lovely girl’s room was therefore empty. She had other reasons for her visit. If it was for reconnecting reasons, an apology or something entirely else, he could not name. Still, he a surge of male pride pervaded him at the thought that she seeked him out. So he allowed himself to discountenance her plan a little when he walked to the bench instead the bed.

“What are you doing!?”, she hissed so sharply that it nearly woke Nymeria.

He smiled innocently at her. “A man only thought that a girl might feel better this way. She doesn’t seem quite fond of a man these days.”

She rolled her eyes. “Nonsense. Just get over yourself and come here!”

He made no try to hide his smirk while joining her. “You know, if a girl simply wanted to _cuddle_ -“

“You’re unbelievable!”, she laughed, trying to cover her nervousness and her never-ending flow of thoughts of _Oh gods I’m actually in the same bed as Jaqen fucking H’ghar_ and _Seven hells what was I thinking I’m not gonna survive this without smiling like an idiot_. Because she had missed him. Every day she wanted to quit her charade and throw herself at him. But her pride was stronger and she would never allow herself such weak acting. Sometimes she felt guilty for giving him such a bad time and she had to convince herself that he deserved this. But there was always that voice reminding her that he didn’t, that _she_ didn’t.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

_A few moments before all this she had been in her own bed, desperately trying to sleep._

_Ever since his arrival sleepless nights plagued her. Her mind showed her scenarios of how different the days would be if only she’d relent. She wished she could just give in but what use would it have? It wasn’t even that she feared him. No. She didn’t trust herself anymore. Today she almost slipped her arm through his when they walked together through the corridor, following Jon who explained something. She didn’t do it but the_ urge _was there._

_She rolled onto her other side. Only to find Nymeria whose forelegs were on the edge of her bed. Her direwolf seemed to sense her worries. Arya received a pitiful look before Nymeria howled and tilted her head towards the door._

_She blinked in horror when she understood. “Are you nuts!? I’m not going to him.” Her eyes closed, trying to bury the idea before it could take roots. It couldn’t possibly be that easy, could it?_

_Suddenly her blanket was pulled away. Her eyes shot open, seeing Nymeria dragging it away with her teeth. “Now, come on! Nymeria!” Her warnings were ignored. It wouldn’t be her direwolf is she’d listen. So Arya grabbed the blanket, prohibiting Nymeria to move it away. It ended with her pet pulling at it with more strength and soon Arya hit the floor._

_“This is not okay…”, Arya sighed, remembering all the times she landed during her training in Braavos in a similar position. She and floors had quite a history. One of the reasons she rapidly stood up._

_She wanted to glare at Nymeria but the hopeful look in her direwolf’s eyes calmed her down. So she smiled. “And what do I tell him? That everything is forgiven? And then I hope for the best?” Her relationship with Jaqen had never been easy. Sure, they have been friends once but even then there was a strange, dangerous aura between them. Now it was more complicated. And she couldn’t figure out why! All she knew was the warning ringing in her head that once she fully accepted him being part of her life again, she might never be able to let him go._

_Perhaps that’s why she kept her distance._

_And it devoured her._

_She knelt down and stroked Nymeria behind her ears. “Fine. But I only do it because you are so set on it”, she put the blame on her pet. Her direwolf didn’t seem to mind, only panted in excitement that she got her will. Arya hushed her, and searched for a blanket she could take with them for Nymeria. When she turned she found her direwolf already scratching the door._

_Arya chuckled and stroked her one more time before opening it. She made sure that they weren’t seen by anybody. She had no desire at all to explain anybody what she was doing this late outside her room._

_When they arrived, Arya lifted her free hand. Should she knock? What if he was already sleeping? She couldn’t really imaging him sleeping but he was still human after all. What if he didn’t want to see her? And there was no way finding a suitable explanation for her being here. Maybe she should just-_

_Suddenly Nymeria barked. Very high and very loud, intending to lead him out of his room._

_Arya couldn’t risk being heard. “Nymeria! Be quiet!”, she begged._

_And then the door opened._

_\-----------------------------------------_

 

“I can’t believe they have given you such a large room at all”, Arya started. She felt like she should say something. Else it would be really awkward with them just laying on their backs while staring at the ceiling. Of course both of them gazed secretly at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking.  It worked until Jaqen decided to end this game and catch Arya when it was her turn. Caught in his gaze, she stared a bit too long and cleared her throat which suddenly felt very dry. “I’m just saying,” she rolled to her side and propped her head on her arm, “I _actually_ suggested to throw you into one of the cells where Sansa keeps Ramsay’s dogs.”

“That doesn’t sound like a comfortable place”, he remarked amused.

“It’s uncomfortable _and_ lethal.”

“For the dogs”, Jaqen joked.

Arya’s lips formed into a smile. “Perhaps it’s better this way. Who knows who I had to share that room else with. It could be worse. I heard Tormund snores a lot.”

“And with Yara, you two would end up fighting for fun until everyone in Winterfell woke up.”

“Well, if I wanted to argue the whole night, I would visit Lyanna Mormont’s room.”

He shot a smirk at her. “So if a girl doesn’t want to argue, why is she _here_?”

Arya silently cursed herself for not seeing the trap. She suddenly felt angry at him for looking so easily through her. “If I disturb you, just say it. I can easily switch rooms.” She couldn’t. It would take no three seconds before craving the peace she felt being with him. But that doesn’t mean she couldn’t try to upset him. So she got on her knees, inexpertly trying to crawl over him to leave the bed. “I think the Brotherhood had more than enough space left. Perhaps I ca- _argh_!“

She never finished the sentence. Jaqen grabbed her and threw her next to himself – much closer than they were before. “A man never intended to upset a girl. She is more than welcome to stay here”, he purred, sending pleasant shivers through Arya.

_Don’t interpret that much into it. He’s just mocking you_ , the reasonable part of her mind told her. She still couldn’t help herself against the warm, fuzzy feeling. And since she already laid next to him, it wouldn’t hurt just to crawl closer until she could set her head on his shoulder. When he smiled and started to play with a few strands of her hair, her arm wrapped around him instantly. “I swear if you tell anyone about this, I will skin you alive”, she warned, trying to sound angry. A stupid thing to do when she just kept enjoying his warmth and the known scent of ginger and cloves.

He said nothing, just started to draw circles at her back. He clearly would have preferred it without her nightgown in the way but having her this close to him was more than he’d hoped for. He continued with it until she fell asleep. “You’re here”, she sighed before drifting off.

If he hadn’t fallen for her already, then the sanguine sound of her voice alone would bind him forever to her.


	2. Underneath Darkened Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on how the show could put some things right and include the J/A moment from the books when they talked near the weirwood tree in Harrenhal. Many book lines and references included.
> 
> Title is a line from "Garden of Graves" by Rua since it sums up the Arya's mood for the first part.  
> If you want a song for Jaqen's POV, I'd pick "The Reason" by Hoobastank for the second part of the chapter.  
> And if you want a third song, I recommend "Leaves' Eyes" by Leaves' Eyes (The song is called after the band, I know it's strange to look at.)  
> Seems like I continue using songs as titles. xD

She stared bitterly at the weirwood heart tree for hours now.

The Godswood in Winterfell changed not a bit. So many dreadful years have gone by since the last time she was here. The pool was frozen thanks to the winter season. But she swore there might be strange shadows moving underneath the iced surface whenever she shot a fast look at it. Maybe she only imagined things but it was better than feeling her upcoming anger looking at that damned tree. She almost laughed with irony gazing at the carved face. _Everywhere I go has to be a face, right? I also could have stayed in the House of Black and White then!_

She remembered all the times her father came to this place, praying to the old gods. Arya had never been as naïve as Sansa when they were younger but she always thought that Eddard Stark, honorable in everything he did, should be protected by them. What a wrong assumption! Her childhood ended in that moment Joffrey demanded his death, when Ilyn Payne beheaded him with his own sword. Ever since that moment tragedies haunted her family.

 _Father died because he wanted to do the right thing. Syrio Forel died protecting me. Mother and Robb were slaughtered during the Red Wedding, together with Robb’s wife and the unborn child._ A mourning smile formed on Arya’s lips when she thought about that. _I had almost been an aunt._ While she was never fond of all those social ranks and the stupidity of women bearing little crybabies, she still felt sad about that. _Born or not, this child would have been a Stark as well._

She couldn’t say goodbye to so many of them. When they left Winterfell years ago, she never expected such an outcome. _Even Rickon and his direwolf. He never grew up and was killed without a real chance to be saved by Jon and Sansa._ She gritted her teeth. _My sister’s praying couldn’t save her from all the things Joffrey and Ramsay did to her. She has been a prisoner for years. And the damned Night’s Watch dared it to kill Jon when he tried to save them all. We can be happy that Melisandre brought him back._

There was a strange pressure in her eyes but she blinked it away. House Stark suffered a lot. Bran told her about all the other ones who have died. Maester Luwin, Ser Rodrik, his friend Jojen Reed, his direwolf Summer along with the Three Eyed Raven and Hodor. Arya still heard him saying his name, the only thing that ever came out of his mouth. And when Bran explained them what he had seen during his visit in the past, what _Hodor_ actually meant, another piece of them broke beyond repair.

A part of her wanted to bring back the Three Eyed Raven so she could kill him herself. Why couldn’t he warn them when he spoke to her brother since his fall? Was it that important for her family to go through all this? Jon kept reminding them of the White Walkers. Were they able to win a war against undead creatures at all?

Where are the gods now? Where have they been when House Stark needed them the most? The few things that saved some of them weren’t enough to bring an adjustment.

“Stupid piece of wood”, she hissed at the weirwood tree. When she stepped closer, the calm breeze outside turned into an angry winter wind. “Useless thing – that’s what you are! What have you or the gods ever done to help us!? _Nothing!_ Nothing that mattered!” She took pleasure in the fact that the weather in the Godswood turned into a blustering warning. “Oh, great! You seem to listen!”, she shrieked through the howling sound of the dangerous storm causing the blood-red leaves to swing and rustle.

“I think you are unable to help us!”, she blamed them when the air around her turned colder. “You either stopped caring or don’t have the power to aid us!” A tear she didn’t realized she cried ran down her cheek, froze and dropped down. When it reached the ground – an area that wasn’t covered in much snow – it splintered into hundred ruins of ice.

“All magic is lost”, she mumbled, on the edge of abandoning her faith. Yet, her sad voice didn’t anger it further. On the contrary. It calmed down. “You can’t help us. Even if you wanted to”, she spoke in a voice full of sorrow, bringing an inconsolable feeling to the atmosphere.

“Gods are not mocked. A man thought you’d remember that.”

She swirled around instantly. First she couldn’t see through the last remnants of the gale she summoned. But it didn’t take long for the view to clear up, seeing Jaqen H’ghar standing there with his arms crossed and a worried look on his face. He never saw her losing her composure this way. He knew her anger, he knew her sadness, but he did not know this certain state of hopelessness.

When her posture eased, he gave her this half-smile she remembered far too well that made her stomach flutter and her cheeks slightly turn red. _Control your reactions, you foolish girl!_ her mind yelled at her. She wanted to hurt herself for having such a weak reaction at all. Because it reminded her that she was bound to him.

 _Jaqen H’ghar_ , she mused, _you are by far the gods’ cheapest trick pertaining to me. I used to believe you were heaven-sent in my hour of need. Now I think you escaped from hell to shatter what’s left of me._

“You have no idea how ironic that sounds when you say it.” Her fury for the gods went into the background, now that he dared to follow her. “Someone I once thought of being my _friend_ -”

“A man is a girl’s friend”, he declared without hesitation.

She was too confused to even understand all those feelings inside her. It was like a storm – whirling around all the good and all the bad without knowing what will remain when the sky clears up. “You _promised_!” she yelled at him. “You promised that you’d be there. I wanted it to be _you_! Not just someone wearing that stupid face!” The words escaped her. Like everything she had to indulge refused to be left unspoken.

It had an effect on him. She saw it in his eyes. So she continued. “They tricked me! They wanted to kill me! They-”

“A girl has to understand that-”

“They _hit_ me with a _stick_!”, she screamed at him. Because this was one of the things that unsettled her most – the first time she played the Game of Faces while thinking it was him doing all those cruel things to her. She did not remember the pain, only her thought _How can you be able doing this to me?_ that kept ringing in her head the whole time.

“A girl should have known sooner”, he said. “This man never would have done that.” Did she hear anger out of his voice? Was he… _upset_? Disappointed that she could be tricked that easily?

She remembered when she turned into a crying mess after No One took the poison. It was the first time she let her tears fall since she could remember. And then there was the Waif standing behind her. _Why are you crying?_ , she asked as if Arya wept over some broken doll that could be replaced. _He was my friend!_ , she sobbed with the last strength remaining in her. _No, he wasn’t. Didn’t you listen to him?_ , that cruel woman taunted her. _He was No One_ , Arya was proven that anyone could take his face, showing her that she was alone all along.

“I doubt that”, she said. “I think you are capable of doing horrible things.”

“Just like _you_.” He didn’t abandon the third person speech for fun. This time he was angry.

Arya fought the urge to take a step back. She knew she fucked up when he instructed her this way. While she had no fun finding out how disastrous he could turn, she still longed for answers. “Stealing the key to get into the Citadel of Oldtown to find a secret book about the dragons? Really, Jaqen? Now even the Faceless Men want to interfere with this mess?”, she started to tell him. “What is their plan? To take down Daenerys and let the White Walkers kill us all? I mean they have the gospel about death being the end of suffering. So maybe they want to end existence.” She hadn’t noticed that her hand wandered to hold Needle. Just in case.

“The order is against the dragons. That is true. But death brought by another otherworldly magic is just as bad as things rooted in blood and fire. The Many Faced God demands his due. But with the end of the world, the balance is gone. For it must be a life for a life”, he explained.

“How great of the order doing something to save mankind”, she let out the sarcastic thought. “There is still the problem with the dragons. What is the plan? To kill them including everyone with Targaryen blood?”

“Is that what a girl fears?” He decided to speak directly about the issue. “That a man will kill a girl’s brother?”

 _Yes_ , she thought. _Because I could forgive anything but this. My hopes for you being a good man will be gone forever and I have to kill you. And by the old gods and the new, I don’t even want to imagine that. I don’t want to put you on the top of my list. You’ve made me. I’ve built my life around the thought that you’d be there to turn to when everything is lost. I don’t want it all to be a lie._

She looked into another direction. “I only got that thought recently when I heard you talking with Sam and Jon about your stay in Oldtown. That’s how I knew.”

“Then you should be aware that it’s the dragons the order worries about. Not the Valyrian descendants.” It was his turn to look away now. “And you can believe a man when he says that not every Targaryen strives for the throne.”

There was a sting of pain in his voice that made her stare at him. Almost impossible to hear but she sensed that there was more behind it. _Oh, Jaqen_ , she pondered not for the first time, _who is the real you behind all the masks of a faceless man? What has brought you upon this path?_ Sympathy replaced it all. _Are you just like me?_

The dangerous tension faded away. Arya sighed and decided to talk like normal people would do. “So, what about the dragons?”, she repeated the question.

She finally saw him giving her a slight smile. “They don’t want the dragons to return but they don’t necessarily wish to get rid of the few existing. In fact, they see good use in them for winning the war. It’s more about controlling them.”

Realization settled in. “The dragon horn Samwell found…”

He nodded. “In case Daenerys will die, the dragons will never be tamed by anyone. They will destroy their surroundings, leave a trail of corpses and even increase because dragon eggs are still existing. And people like to use magic if it helps getting a thing as powerful as a dragon.”

“Needless to mention that Melisandre and Daenerys are head over heels anticipating to hatch that dragon egg from Euron Greyjoy.” Besides of the Hound and his fear of fire, they all wanted to see a new born dragon. But they doubted that the creature learned to breathe fire in time.

“Dragons are overstated. Humans tried to keep them and they died out.” He regarded her closely. “Now, it’s a time for wolves.”

Arya gave him a look. “Given my family’s luck, I wouldn’t bet on that. A lone wolf can die. The pack can die. That is a lesson I learned myself. And the gods won’t protect us.” She heard the sound of an upcoming storm again. It wasn’t raging but the wind seemed to _weep_.

Jaqen put an arm around her frame and led her to look at the weirwood tree. She had barely time to enjoy the gesture before staring at the carved face that seemed to cry terribly. “See?”, he asked her, “Now you made them miserable with your words.” Arya tried to convince herself that it’s nothing more than the tree’s sap but she failed terribly. It looked indeed as if it cried blood tears. And thinking about it, she might consider the idea of the gods weeping for the world.

He moved closer, his lips grazing her ear. “For everything there is a reason. It’s just difficult to see through. Even with eyes that are not blinded anymore.”

Arya fought the urge to comment about _that_ part of her training. From the corner of her eye she peered his smirk, just waiting for her to say something nasty in return. Instead she regarded him curiously. “So, what is your reason?”

 _You_ , he wanted to confess. _You_ , she hoped him in her wildest dreams to say. _You_ , the old gods whispered in a language no human could ever understand. For it existed in the sudden breeze that rocked some of the weirwood’s leaves together as if they embraced like lovers.

He chuckled. “A girl will figure it out.”

“But how can I trust you?”

The question lingered between them for a few moments. Then he moved away. Arya already thought that things just complicated between them. Little did she knew that this was about to change in a few minutes.

He held both of his hands up, presenting a knife in his right one. Out of paranoia she prepared to make a jump in case he threw the weapon, Needle already kept close to her. But there was no need to use her sword. His knife made a deep cut into the palm of his left hand. Blood flowed out of the wound, causing red stains in the snow. He laid his hand over the weirwood tree’s face, never taking his eyes off of Arya. “Then a man swears. He will be there for a girl. She can see in him her friend, her adviser, someone that will guard her through it all.” He made a pause so she could realize the meaning of this. “He will never abandon her. For it is her life, her happiness, that is the most important thing for him. He swears to protect her long after the world has ended.”

The intensity of it all took her breath away. “That doesn’t sound like an oath a faceless man would do”, she managed to say, unable to believe that he’d decide to pledge his loyalty to her.

“Because it isn’t. A man’s business with the order is something entirely else and it was made a long time ago thanks to former circumstances. But this claim persists solely and purely of a man’s own request”, he wanted her to understand.

Mesmerized by his vow, Arya came closer. She stood right beside him when she raised Needle to carve a gash as deep as his into her right palm. How visually beautiful that she was left-handed to make it look as graceful as he did.

Jaqen wondered what she was doing but decided to wait. A thing that was easier said than done since the sight of her being wounded made his blood boil.

And yet everything became so peaceful when she laid her blood-drenched hand over his own. “And a girl will swear, too”, she spoke, “that a man can find a friend in her. She will never demand anything that brings harm to him. She wants for him to have a place in her life. To stay.” She was stunned by his surprised look. As if he never expected her to actually say something that came close to this. Almost like he never heard such simple and natural words from another. It needed a lot of courage for her to say the next. Perhaps she just whispered the sentence that afflicted his mind ever since they parted – _Please don’t go, Jaqen._

Neither of them realized that their hands long intertwined, holding on to the other.

And if she demanded him to color the sky in crimson red, he wouldn’t rest until he found a way to do so. “What a mad dream”, he mumbled. “But you never failed to astonish a man, _lovely girl_.”

The praising had a stronger effect on her than he would ever know. Arya almost sobbed when he finally used the old endearment again. Perhaps this was the only thing he needed to say. The only two words that could convince her to rethink it all. It’s a stupid pet name. And yet it might have been the nicest thing someone who was not related to her had ever said. Today she was the Ghost of Harrenhal. A wolf child, a blood child. A brave warrior like Visenya. And yet a lovely girl – _his lovely girl_ – all over again.

Just now she recognized how close they were. Arya was still annoyed by the fact that she had to look up when he stood before her. He could easily crush her if he wanted. He was tall and strong enough for that. But she wasn’t afraid of him. Not in this way. The fact that she missed him scared her so much more. And now he was here. Real and _alive_ – as much as it counts when you were faceless.

Arya couldn’t help but smirking. “I guess we are friends again?”

His smile came and went. “If that is what a girl wants.”

Usually she knew better than to test her luck with Jaqen H’ghar. But the darkened look in his eyes sparked a strange curiosity in her. She leaned towards him. “A man sounds greedy”, she teased him.

It backfired. “Is that so? It seemed like a girl is the one finding an excuse to crawl into a man’s bed almost every night by now.”

Arya blinked, playing the shocked one. “That’s not what I am doing!”

“May a man remind you that a girl doesn’t even take Nymeria’s blanket with her anymore when she leaves? Because she’d only have to arrange it the next evening anyway?”

“You know, she can sleep better next to you.” When he didn’t say something, she realized that the _she_ could also be interpreted for Arya herself. “Nymeria, I mean! She calms down in your room”, she tried to save the situation.

He lowered his face so that their eyes were on the same level. “A lie”, he said smirking.

Arya’s breath started to come in heavy waves when he got closer. “It’s just that… that I get… _cold_?” She lied so bad she would have hit herself with a stick if she had one.

Instead there was Jaqen. Totally taunting her. “Really?” There was almost no distance between their faces anymore. “Perhaps a man should warm her up.” This must be an understatement. He hasn’t even touched her and she felt like burning up. Which will mean something since she forgot how long she’d been outside already.

“She’d… appreciate that”, Arya breathed, waiting for his lips to finally meet her own when he crossed the distance. Just a bit closer and-

“The hell are you two doing!?”

Arya jumped back and turned to the Hound looking more horrified than ever. She made no try to hide her anger, showing Joffrey’s former sworn shield that his presence was more than unwanted. Sandor snorted. “Your siblings sent me to get you before you freeze yourself to death.” He shot a dubious glance at Jaqen who appeared calm as ever. “I should have told them they don’t need to worry about that.”

In the meanwhile Arya went ahead, vexatious striking Sandor’s arm passing by. “Shut up. It wasn’t what it looked like.”

The Clegane followed her, always keeping an eye behind them to make sure Jaqen was keeping a proper distance. She should have been annoyed but somehow Sandor behaved like a worried brother, so she couldn’t bring herself to spoil for a fight.

Up until the bloody Hound had to comment on that. “All right. Wouldn’t have liked it to explain Jon and the little bird that you almost profaned the Godswood, shagging against that fucking tree.”

She groaned loudly, causing Sandor to shake his head with a gloating smile.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

That evening she made no effort to announce herself. She simply entered the room. Just as fast as Nymeria did.

When her direwolf made herself comfortable in her usual corner, Jaqen looked amused at Arya. “And what is a girl’s excuse for this night?”

“She missed a man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you are asking: No, they didn't do it that night. In fact, nothing happened besides the cuddling. ;)))
> 
> Next thing is gonna be a funny chapter. (And I have the feeling you will hate me for this. xDD)


	3. Devious Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter turned out to be longer than I expected. Originally it should only consist of the last three scenes. But then I worried that my fucked up humor would totally fail to fit with the other two one shots and so I expanded the chapter.  
> Hah, well, I hope you'll enjoy it because I had to change the rating because of it. ;))  
> Anyway, this is the result of my brooding why Arya's hair color was suddenly black in one of the set photos. I warn you that what you are about to read at the end is completely ridiculous and you might lose some respect for me after that. xD
> 
> This chapter wasn't really inspired by music but I listened to two songs. The first being "Can't Fight The Moonlight" by LeAnn Rimes. And the second one "Devil Devil" by Milck which also brought us the chapter's title.

She wasn’t prepared for the dreams to start that sudden.

Normally she dreamt of snow and her old memories. The wolf dreams always kept a steady line if Nymeria happened to be awake while Arya slept. She was still a direwolf and went hunting. Arya always hated it to let her go but she knew that Nymeria had to look after her pack sometimes, needing the freedom.

Tonight it was different. Unexpected and yet bound to happen for a long time.

 

\-----------------------------------------

_Dreams are fragments of our fears and desires. Sometimes they even foreshadowed destiny. It is known._

_She stood there. Alone on a path that seemed to lead into nowhere. It was dark but the moonlight endowed just enough brightness to see the forest around her. And it was awfully silent._

_Arya blinked and looked around. Curiosity led her forwards. Her feet touched a ground made of stones and ashes. The strangeness of it made her look down and she realized that she was naked. Seeing her skin this way provoked foreign feelings inside her which she did not understand. Of course she had seen herself without clothes in a mirror. But being outdoors, completely nude and bathed in the moonlight seemed oddly intimate. As if she awaited something. Someone._

_Then she heard wailing sounds coming closer. Tortured voices, weeping noises._

_There was still nothing to see. She tried to follow the sounds but never found the source of it. Only when she turned around, she froze immediately. There was a sudden abyss behind her. It formed without her knowledge. And she almost dropped into it._

_She dared a look._

_It was hard to see anything in the cavernous hole. But she identified figures. Humans crying out for aid. Arya refused to offer any kind of support. The people suffering there belonged all to her list. Some already died, even if not by her own hands, and some will most likely receive the gift very soon. The thought of them rotting in hell suited her very much. She liked it to watch them squirm in pain and shame._

_Their cries died out and she felt a hand tracing down her shoulder._

_The touch caused her to gasp and throw her head back in a sudden state of want. When she returned to her senses, she realized that the abyss before her was gone. As if the scene never happened._

_“Lovely girl”, his voice brought her away from her confusion, gaining her full attention._

_Once she turned around, she couldn’t take her eyes off him. She literally felt her pupils widen and her throat go dry when she saw him. A strong, muscular body that must be formed just to roam her hands across. His golden skin simply demanded to be set against her pale flesh, taking delight in the contrast of her small being. She felt a sensation pull between her legs when she stared at his manhood. A glorious length that made her want to fall on her knees._

_He must have sensed her body shaking and stroked the contours of her jawline, raising her head in the progress. Arya was greeted with a sly smile on his face and eyes that devoured her, wishing to own her completely._

_Normally Arya would feel insecure. But she sensed an undeniable need inside her when she crashed her lips against his, stepping onto her toes to reach him. He wasted no time to bend down, making it more comfortable for her. His hands stroked her sides, thumbs slightly teasing her breasts before grasping her hips._

_She parted her lips in surprise when she felt his hardness. To know that he desired her that badly made her tumbling into unknown frenzy. And she eagerly demanded for more when she welcomed his tongue against hers, letting herself be seduced._

_Jaqen lifted her up. She experimented to rub her body against his while he carried her, causing him to groan her name. He laid her down onto an area of dry grass and flowers. Just now she saw flakes falling from the sky. At first she thought of snow. But a closer look made it clear that it must be ashes._

_There was a choir of lustful moans somewhere that urged her on to do whatever she pleased._

_A shameless thrill came over her and she arched her back, begging him to continue. When he leaned towards her, his lips drew a path from her mouth over her neck to the anticipating nipples. Arya moaned at the feel of him plundering her body, his tongue tracing first around the one and later the other._

_She felt a throbbing in her core and spread her legs further. Her invitation made him sunk lower on her. She gasped in shock, in wonder, about what he intended to do. But she had no desire to stop him when she felt his mouth on the most secret part of her._

_Her hands grasped his hair, needing something to hold on to. Body, mind and voice went out of her control. She could taste the sweet sensations he brought to her. A longing she didn’t even know she had when he wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her closer to his mouth. She felt a heat rise inside her with every stroke he bestowed on her. Her body tensed into a state that promised alluring relief._

_“Jaqen!”, she cried out. She didn’t care how loud she was. She wanted him to hear. As longs as he wouldn’t stop, she’d let him do whatever he wanted to do to her._

_At that he intensified his ministrations, determined to bring her to the edge of want and need and fire. Her hips rose, meeting him riotously when suddenly the pressure between her legs reached its high and subbed into merciless waves._

_Everything illuminated, went bright and dived into a graceful light. She might have guessed to hear whispers of ages past, mixed with images of ice and fire and his voice whispering tempting words to her. She wanted to experience more, to feel more, getting to know more…_

_But then she left her dream state._

\-----------------------------------------

 

She awoke with a shudder.

Her breathing was unsteady, still trying to regenerate. When she looked down, she saw that she must have kicked the blanket away from her while sleeping. Both of her hands wandered underneath her nightgown. One played with her breasts while the other’s fingers were trapped between her legs. She felt a wetness drenching her hand while her inner walls just tightened a few more times before everything went back to normal.

It was enough to catch her breath, sit up and return to her senses. She put her hands off of her, trying to get over her compunction. When she spotted Nymeria still being asleep, she gasped in relief. At least she didn’t woke her-

_This is not my room_ , a warning went through her head when she realized that her direwolf laid in another special corner of hers. A corner she picked for-

Arya’s head turned around and she was about to cry out in frustration when she saw Jaqen sitting in a chair near the table, his legs crossed, his head propped onto a wrist, wearing the most wicked smile she’d ever seen on his face. His eyes glittered with glee at the sight of her searching for an explanation. “Enjoying yourself, lovely girl?”

“You… This… I was _not-“_ She stopped herself from stammering nonsense. She might be terribly lost in the knowledge of such activities but she was pretty sure that she must have moaned enough in her sleep for him to know what’s going on. “Such things… They _happen_ ”, she tried to sound like someone who knew how to handle such a situation with decency.

He nodded. “Well, if a girl wishes for a _helping hand-_ ”

He didn’t even finish the sentence when she buried her head into the pillows and screamed in exasperation, making him laugh.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“Are you two in a fight again?”

Arya had to confess that her sister’s question was justified. Normally she talked and fooled around with Jaqen during the meals in the hall. Today she tried desperately not to cross him in any way. Still a strange behavior ever since they decided to bury the hatchet. The change couldn’t mean something good.

The younger Stark sighed. As much as she wanted to talk with her sister about this, she couldn’t. Sansa went through too much and it was an open secret that she made nightmarish experiences in the bedroom while married to Ramsay. It would be crude to twaddle about her own hopes and fears considering that matter. She suffered under traumatic conditions and Arya didn’t plan to make her feel miserable.

And her answer wasn’t exactly a lie. “No, don’t worry. He’s just a damned tease and now I’m bucking. Normal state.”

Sansa raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask further about it. “Good. Because we can’t have you two wage a war against the other right now. Lord Baelish plans to visit us. He asked for some kind of audience by Jon.” Her voice turned into a whisper, sorrow written all over her face.

“Do you want us to kill him? I could convince Jaqen to let me slash his throat.” Suddenly images of her dream appeared before her mind’s eye. _Yes, a girl has some ideas how to convince a man indeed_ , a sinister part of her offered. Arya bit back a smirk.

Sansa thought about that but shook her head. “No. It’s too soon. And I plan to kill him otherwise. I picked a very suitable death already.”

“Hearing that you are planning your vengeance makes me so proud”, Arya told her.

Her counterpart chuckled and wrapped her hand around Arya’s arm. They walked together through the corridors of Winterfell. “You’re not the only one with a list”, she reminded her.

“But there’s something you worry about.”

Sansa tensed, doubting if she could ask such a thing at all. Her sister told her as much as possible about this secret training she went through in Braavos. But Sansa was unsure if there was help in that matter. “Petyr will discuss certain orders with Jon. Negotiations will go the whole day, including a banquet at nightfall to bid farewell to Lord Baelish and his henchmen.” Sansa held her sister’s arm in a tight grip. “And I know that Littlefinger tends to use poison. I’ve seen it first-handed during the so called Purple Wedding. And not one of the guests noticed anything before it was too late. He has a sharp mind and I’m worried that there will be a plot against Jon.”

Arya understood. “And we can’t accuse him for such a planned crime right away. Else he will send everyone in Kings Landing after us.” She stopped their walk, brooded over a solution and sighed. “There might be a way. But it’s better if you don’t know anything.” Sansa gave her a look of complete disbelief. The older Stark girl learned how to keep secrets a long time ago.

“Please, Sansa”, Arya begged, “It’s easier this way. If I have to change the plan, you’ll be the first to know. But it’s important that you and everyone else behave as normal as possible. Do you understand?”

There was a moment of silence. And Arya feared that she accidently offended her sister.

Suddenly Sansa pulled her into a long embrace. Arya still had to get used to this. When they were younger, they never showed much affection to the other. Today the gestures seemed more valuable to Sansa than ever while Arya learned to truly appreciate them. “I _hate_ it. But I trust you”, Sansa declared.

Her move to return the embrace was hesitant. She wasn’t used to gain such trust from Sansa. When have they started to cherish the other like sisters do? Was it since Arya arrived in Winterfell? Has it started somewhere during their long department from the other? Or could it be that it has always been there?

_Jaqen’s gonna kill me if he finds out what I am about to do_ , she mused.

Speaking of the devil, Arya saw him and the others arrive in that moment. She and Sansa slowly broke away from the other, smiled and went to greet them. She saw her sister peering at Sandor for a short moment before she made her way to Jon, obviously informing him about Petyr’s visit when she led him away.

“You grow soft with the years”, the Hound mocked Arya. Seemed like he was able to catch a glance at the sisters when they had their moment.

“The offer to put a knife from your eye to the back of your skull is still up”, she threatened him, trying not to be affected by Jaqen’s half-warning, half-amused gaze.

Sandor wrinkled his nose when he observed the two looking at each other. “At least she stopped her endless babbling”, he began to tell Jaqen. “My ears were bleeding with all that whining about her _real killer_ back then. Always such a comparing bitch.” He laughed and gave Arya a challenging look. “Kinda feared she’d tup that dumb coin, she always held, out of desperation.”

Arya felt a strange chuckle rising, fading away and never to return again when she jumped towards the Hound. Just before she could ruin the other side of his face, she felt Jaqen holding her back and dragging her into the next room. She struggled to get free but only saw the distance between her and the guffawing Clegane getting greater.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

It was an empty place mainly used as a common room for the servants during feasts where he brought her.

The door closed and Arya turned around. “One day, I’ll put this son of a bitch back on my list”, she announced. “And his death will be slow and painful… deal with fire… _Jaqen!_ What are you _doing_?”, she suppressed a whimper when he traced her neck and jawline with his fingertips, confusing her in his endless ways. “Do you think that is funny?”, she spit out, moving away from him.

He watched her settle against the table, occupying herself arranging the remnants of old bowls and mugs. She paid no attention to him when he walked closer. “A man only tried to please his girl. He felt like she deserved some redemption after hearing how badly a man was missed”, he teased her. Jaqen knew that Arya was not fond talking about the topic right now. But the fact that he visited her thoughts just as much as she haunted his mind entertained him. He knew about the impact he had on her life but experiencing it made him want to keep, possess and protect her. In the most beautiful as in the most brutal way.

Her back met his chest when he laid his head on her shoulder to see her reactions. He set his hands on the edge of the table, his arms grazing her sides, trapping her between the table and his body. “A man assures that his touch will feel more pleasant for her than her own hands”, he told her, his breath on her ear making her shiver.

It’s not that Arya would be uncomfortable talking about these things. She’d always been the outgoing kind. She just wasn’t _used to use_ the topic. Yes, she thought about those stuff ever since her body started reacting to him, his voice, his touch. But she never had a chance to get information about all the details included. It was easy in her imagination. In her fantasies she rode the living daylights out of him. She knew what to do, was unafraid and pleased him just the way she wanted to. _It’s a wonder those dreams didn’t start sooner…_

But in practice? She couldn’t stop worrying about doing something wrong. And there was a very foolish anxiety in her that after all the terrible things she had seen, her body might not react the way it was supposed to during such acts.

Paradoxically her being seemed to be aware how to act when she felt his mouth on a very sensitive spot underneath her ear. She bit back the moan and shut her eyes. His arms had wrapped around her and she felt his right hand sliding under her shirt. “Tell me. What has a man done to you in your dream?”

She would have expected to tense up. But there was an excitement in his voice she couldn’t resist. _Like a boy with a new toy_ , she compared it. And she was in a mood for a new game. Something he could teach her. She’d gladly take the part of the apprentice then. But she couldn’t give in just yet. Not today. “Why do you think the dream was about you?”

“A girl moaned a man’s name rather loud”, he answered in a deep tune. “All of it offered in such a tempting sight with a lovely girl’s busy hands exploring her body. The amount of wetness dripping from her was quite scandalous.” He had to groan at the memory. Maybe he appeared calm and teased her when she awoke. Nevertheless he was on the edge of pushing her hands away the whole time, just to wake her with his tongue. His restraint felt away with every breathy sound escaping from her rosy lips.

Arya turned and had to fight the urge the let him kiss her. If she wouldn’t be so insecure, she would let him take her against this very table without regrets. But there were matters which demanded to be settled first. She hated it to play that card but she would thank herself later. “That implies nothing. A sudden dream won’t change anything”, she was surprised how gruff she could sound. “Just in case you haven’t noticed, Jaqen, I’m still in the progress to rebuild my trust in you. I don’t even know if you are truly on our side or just playing a game. Because Faceless Men never stop playing.”

Whatever delightful sensations he brought to her, they’d stopped. He watched her closely, trying not to show any sentiment. Arya couldn’t help than thinking that she saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes. But as much as she’d like to believe that he cared about her, she knew enough of this world to be aware how things worked. _If I’d give myself to you, how long would it take until I regret that decision? In which ways would my dark heart break?_

She _wanted_. That was out of question. But she also _doubted_. “How can a girl be sure that this is not one of your tricks?” She never meant to sadden herself that much. “Nothing’s worth anything to dead men”, she reminded herself with words she once spoke as a warning before they turned into a cruel lesson for her.

Her speech caused him to let go of her, giving her the freedom to do whatever she wanted. Arya left the room instantly. Else she would have begged for forgiveness when she saw the downcast eyes forming on his thoughtful mind.

_At least he has something to speculate about. It will help to distract him concerning what you are planning to help Jon and Sansa_ , her brain tried to console her.

And to be honest, the next part would become even more uncomfortable.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Arya couldn’t say who of them looked more dismayed.

She had dragged Jon to the Red Priest and told them about her plan. It was a risky business, so Arya thought that Melisandre’s knowledge would be of great use. Keeping her alive wasn’t such a bad idea after all. She wouldn’t have killed her anyway. The moment she heard that the Red Woman brought her brother back, she pardoned all her crimes.

Well, that didn’t mean Arya wouldn’t try to give her a hard time. Since Davos still struggled with his anger towards her, she had to be punished in some way. Arya ordered to give her work in the kitchen. A very degrading occupation for her but it surprisingly put her into place without denying her help. She might had been wrong with the readings of a few predictions but she knew enough about forces others never even heard of. In times like this, her wisdom brought more use than damage.

Melisandre crossed her arms. “I thought you were faceless. Shouldn’t you be able to use faces from the dead ones alone?”

“Not if I plan to switch my face with Jon”, Arya explained. “He died already-”

“Before I brought him back”, Melisandre reminded her once again. Bringing this up became one of her favorite things to do ever since Arya almost killed her when their paths crossed again.

“Yes, you did. And that is why Jon’s face can’t be used under normal circumstances.”

The Red Priest gave her an almost arrogant smile. “And you are too afraid to ask your _friend_ about it because you fear he will refuse to help, maybe even prevent your plan.”

Arya didn’t like her tune. “According to the order’s concept, the Many-Faced God is nothing more than the same Death God from all religions together. When you used your powers given by the Lord of Light, in some ways it was the Many-Faced God’s decision as in the manifestation of R’hllor to bring Jon back.”

Her brother rubbed his temples. “And you think this might bring me in enough connection to switch faces with you?”

“It only has to work for a short time! I need to check that Littlefinger didn’t poison anything. And I can do this. I learned how to smell various kinds of venoms and how their use will leave traces.”

Jon took a deep breath. “It’s still very dangerous.” He hated to think of everything that could go wrong. They just found Arya again and Jon would prefer it to never set her out to any risks. On the other side, he knew Arya’s wild nature and her stubbornness. “And I don’t see it working. We are just switching faces, not our heights.”

Melisandre made a sound. “Actually, you will. This is the magic that comes with the faces. But explaining this do you would take too much of our time.”

For a moment Jon stilled but then blinked as if in shock before turning to Arya. “Wait… Does… Does _everything_ change? I mean-” Jon pointed clumsily to the area from his chest to his groin, horror written in his eyes.

Now it was Arya’s time to look gawkish. “I don’t know. Never tried a male face out. But, yes, I guess…”, she confessed in a whisper.

“Really?” Obviously Melisandre heard her. “So you’ve never made _this_ ”, she performed the usual hand gesture for changing the appearance, “and looked down on you?”

Arya sure as hell thought about it but she’d never intended to try that out. Even if, she’d never confess that. Especially with Jon being in the room who looked like getting a heart attack at the sheer thought of her doing such a thing. The question itself awoke some strange anger in her. As if the Red Priest mocked her. “A girl is in no need for such frivolous inanities.”

Melisandre showed a grin. “How cute. Always switching to the Lorathi way of speaking when you don’t know what to do.”

_One more word and you’re back on my list_ , Arya yelled in her head while trying to seem unattached.

“Must be a very difficult situation for you”, she continued. “You desperately want to trust him but you can’t be sure about that. And now you want to solve this on your own, showing that you don’t need him. Quite a wicked way to put him into place.”

Jon looked intensely between her and Arya while she said those words. Realization formed in his mind. He knew that something was going on, even if Arya refused to tell more about it. He thought that the dust had settled between them when he looked at the normalization of their interactions. But it seemed like there was more going on than they were led to believe. Well, definitely more than he wanted to know. Which was why he gave Arya an expecting look.

His sister just twisted and did her best to get him out of the room. “Whatever you say”, she told Melisandre during that, “just perform the sorcery we need. I’ll stay and help.” Arya managed it to settle him in the door frame. “Jon, you better rest. You need to be fit.”

He was about to complain about her evident try to get him out of the room. Instead he gave her a dispraising stare. Arya knew that he didn’t liked the situation but she flashed a glance at him that gave him to understand that she wasn’t content with everything either. It took a moment before Jon loosened up and smiled at her. A little assurance for his trust in her before he left. She sighed at that.

When she turned, she found Melisandre arranging various ingredients. First Arya thought that she was about to mix a potion but it became clear that she only prepared the next meal. It was so easy to forget that she was reduced to the state of a cook. “I’ll come up with something”, she assured Arya.

The girl tensed a bit. “That is not the reason I’m still here.” She sat down at the table, facing the Red Priest. “Can I… ask you some personal questions?”

Melisandre looked up. Curiosity written all over her. “This might surprise you but I never started a conversation this way. I’m intrigued. Go on.”

There was a sudden barrier that kept Arya from speaking. Some thoughts that yelled at her how stupid the idea was. But she couldn’t ask anyone else about the topic. She had to clear her throat before finding her voice. “You seem like someone who has… experience”, she tried to start it despite her uncomfortableness, “with, you know… _men_.” Arya bit her lip as soon as the sentence was out.

Her counterpart looked at her in bewilderment before trying to hide any form showing her mischievousness. “What is it you want to know?”

“Well, what _is_ there to know?”, Arya shot back the question. Hells, she wouldn’t put herself in such a situation at all if she was more aware how things worked. And this woman was sadly her only chance to get useful information. She could never discuss that topic with Sansa. Neither with Brienne who seemed to have no experience at all. Daenerys, Yara and the people from Dorne weren’t here and she wasn’t sure who of them would gossip. Gilly, as much as Arya liked her, only had her cruel father and Samwelll Tarly sharing her bed. This wasn’t much to start with. And Arya really wanted to talk with a woman about that. Jon wasn’t even a compromise because all she imagined the conversation to go was another form of _Stick them with the pointy end._

Melisandre had the hardest time not to burst out into laugher. “You should know the basic things first. I will explain it so, that even you will understand.” She went forwards and laid her hands on the table, amused about the situation. “You know, if a man and a girl really, _really_ love each other-”

The dagger silenced her immediately.

She gulped in panic when she felt the weapon perfectly placed between her index and middle finger. She didn’t even realized that Arya stung it in the table before it was too late. Small cuts decorated her fingers. A very powerful recall that the girl in front of her was _deadly_.

“I’m not some dumb brat who’s never heard of what’s going on in the bedroom and the possible results”, Arya stated. “I want you to tell me the things the songs keep silent about.” She knew that there must be secrets beyond her imagination. Until now she only noticed comments while eavesdropping whenever she visited the Braavosi courtesans. Back then her mind set on completely different things than remembering what exactly they did with costumers and how to get their own fun out of it. “What am I supposed to do?”

Melisandre slowly removed her hand off the table, still feeling the cuts. “Why are you asking?” Her eyes softened. “Do you finally think about inviting your faceless man into your bed?”

“What do you mean with _finally?_ ”

“I’ve always seen a connection in the flames”, she explained. “After we met, I tried to find out what your purpose is. But I never got a precise answer. Instead I was greeted with a smell of death and blood. Like someone left his mark on you, _claimed_ you for himself. And the impact of it so strong that the gods refuse to let another person see it.” Her lips crooked into a smile. “I still don’t get the answers but the shadow flickers of another silhouette beside yours are gone. They reformed into Jaqen H’ghar.”

As long as she remembered he was with her. He’d given her a coin, made her brave again and remained in her thoughts. It was no surprise that a predictor like Melisandre would see something like that. However Arya underestimated the intensity of it. “Oh”, she breathed out. “Is there _something else_ you saw us doing in the flames?”

Now the Red Priest laughed. “If you are that curious, you should take a look into the fire yourself.”

“No, thank you. I don’t need visual clarifications.” She clenched her fists. Great. Now it sounded like she was _definitely_ planning to copulate with Jaqen. Not that she _wouldn’t_ but it wasn’t intended to come out that way. “Just tell me what I have to do.”

Much to her surprise, Melisandre sat beside her and crossed her arms. “First of all”, she started, “keep in mind that you don’t have to do anything. Woman are always led to believe that it is a duty to spread our legs. It’s not. Our partners should kiss the ground each time we let them get that close.”

Arya was stunned that Melisandre actually believed she had to tell her that. “I know that! Do I look like someone who would force myself to it!? My problem is that I _want_ to do that. I just… fear to be a complete failure.”

Suddenly Melisandre took her chin between her fingers, minding not to paint her with the blood on them. “Are you afraid he might turn his back on you if you can’t please him?” When Arya tried to move her head away, she pulled her back, forcing the girl to look into her eyes. When she gave a slight nod, the one from Asshai continued. “He’s still here, isn’t he? Someone with his abilities could go anywhere. Yet he decided to stay close to you. I don’t need fire to see that he is just as fascinated with you as you are with him. And he doesn’t look at other women the way he looks at you. Believe me. I _tried_.”

Arya shot a stone-cold glance at her which made her smirk. “You can’t blame me for the attempt. But do not worry. He clearly only wants to play with you.”

“Now that eases off my mind”, Arya deadpanned. She had to put her temper at a hold. Else the Red Priest would miss one of her wrists right now. “Still won’t solve my problem.”

“Didn’t you listen? You could destroy the universe and he’d still want you.” Melisandre was amazed about her lack of confidence. There she was – Arya Stark, a faceless girl and a water dancer altogether, and yet afraid that the man who looked at her like she was the center of the world would abandon her because of her inexperience. Adorable how much she worried about such a thing. Because it was utterly _stupid_.

“You’re a virgin right?”, Melisandre focused the discussion.

Arya almost twitched in nervousness. She could never tell if that was a good or a bad thing. As a child it seemed like being a maiden was preferred for the family’s honor. Later she recognized that things learned between the sheets can be used as a manipulation if done right. Yet as a woman you had to be careful about your reputation. A double-edged sword.

“Unfortunately”, Arya bit out.

“And you are aware that the first time-”

“It’s gonna hurt”, she cut her off. If there’s one thing the world wouldn’t let women forget, it was this. She just tried not to think much about that. It would only be uncomfortable once, right? On the second try, it was over. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Now Melisandre rolled her eyes. This conversation would be closed already if only the girl possessed more patience. “It can also be very enjoyable. In case you know what makes you feel good.” She realized that Arya didn’t interrupt her. Splendid, she decided to listen. “As soon as that happens, you won’t worry about anything. Your body reacts on its own. Just let go. You won’t be able to think anyway once you’re really turned on.” She did both of them a favor and grabbed two mugs which she filled with wine. An easier way to continue this talk. “And he probably figured out what gets you off already. I say let him do the work, lean back and enjoy it.”

Arya took a mouthful. “Wouldn’t that be very selfish from my side?”

Melisandre waited until she took another sip. “My dear, considering what I’ve seen in the flames you’ll be sore for days”, she said and watched how Arya choked on the wine. When the girl punished her with an angry look, she added: “And believe me when I say both of you will have _lots_ of fun.” She half expected a knife between her eyes but she saw Arya suppressing a smile. So she continued. “And you will learn what he likes. I recommend to do it as much as possible.”

“Might be the first time I’ll act on your advice”, the Stark said with a smirk.

Melisandre shrugged her shoulders. “I could also explain some positions to you. But I won’t take the fun from you finding out.”

“In other words you just want to throw me in at the deep end”, Arya said.

“Yes. I do you a favor with that”, Melisandre told her. “Most women need it slow and smoothly. But we can agree that you are no ordinary girl. Your best friend and future lover is a faceless assassin.” She bit back a laugh. “You need it _mean_ and _fierce_.”

When she took a sip, Arya didn’t try to object.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Her plan worked out.

Jon wouldn’t have guessed that his sister’s intention would end well but it did. It was strange when Arya removed his face after he took the potion and replaced it with her own. Melisandre explained them that the magic allowed it to be removed for a few hours. After that they needed to switch his face back. Arya could transform into her old form without problems but Jon could only do it with her help. So it was necessary for them to meet in a secret place when this was all over.

He didn’t know what exactly happened in the hall but it seemed like Littlefinger ordered his henchmen to go as soon as possible. In the worst case, Arya might have threatened him. Since Petyr wasn’t thrown into jail, it seemed like he behaved. One trace of poison and Arya would have killed him.

The situation felt almost ridiculous. They could have gone through the day without this charade. Besides, Jon felt a bit uncomfortable in Arya’s form right now. _Speak the way I do. Walk the way I do. Act the way I do_ , Arya told him a thousand times yesterday before starting to train Nymeria to keep her distance. Her direwolf recognized Arya even with Jon’s face and it was a real torture for them to find a trick that she’d stay outside with Ghost for the day.

Plus, he was pretty much annoyed that Arya had to be so tiny. How did his sister work with that? The world seemed so heavy when you had to look up whenever someone talked with you.

For example when you had the misfortune to run into Jaqen H’ghar. Especially when your sister said _Under no circumstances! Just don’t interact with him!_ Jon was pretty sure he’d mess up after the first sentence. So he followed Arya’s advice not to pay much attention to him. Not even when he started a conversation. “A man has to talk with you.”

He was thankful that his voice also transformed into Arya’s. Else the “Later!” wouldn’t have been very convincing when he went away to reach Arya’s room. It was the meeting point and Jaqen should have enough decency to-

No. Of course _not_. He barely entered the room when Jaqen followed him. “A man and a girl need to talk about a few things”, he stated with a scary determination.

_Oh, for fuck’s sake_ , Jon thought and prayed to all the gods that Arya would hurry the hell up before things turned ugly. He didn’t want to imagine the rage when Jaqen found out the truth. So Jon did his best to imitate his sister as best as possible. At least he could be hostile. Arya assured him that this would always work. “And what?”, Jon tried to keep his speech short.

“First, Lord Baelish tried to poison your brother’s wine. A man could switch the jars before they arrived in the hall. But now it seems like he wrote a letter to the queen. Probably plotting something considering your sister now”, Jaqen explained.

Jon fought the urge to laugh. Arya made such a fuss about this and now it turned out that the man she didn’t want to include in her plan already made sure that nothing would happen. He was almost tempted to blow their covers, only to relive how Jaqen would give his sister the wiggling of her existence. Because Arya could really brace herself for this action.

Instead he blinked the way Arya did. “You did this?

“A man swore an oath, didn’t he?”, Jaqen reminded Arya. Or he wanted to remind Arya since it was actually Jon wearing Arya’s face at the moment and, gods, he’s going to have such a headache when this was over. “He told a girl that she can trust him, that he is her friend.”

“So why doesn’t she trust you?” Jon bit his tongue. Wrong way to say it. He was surprised that Jaqen didn’t react to this but then he remembered that speaking in the third person was a common thing for the Lorathi to do. And Arya was known for using the style quite often as well. So technically he didn’t screw up.

“Because a man wasn’t there to keep his promise when a girl searched for him”, Jaqen stated. “She has every right to mistrust him. All I ask of her is to see that a man will do everything to gain her trust again. Even if it takes until his dying day.” Jaqen took a step forward. “You blamed a man the other day that he is just playing a game. But that’s not true. He is here because of you. And if it turns out that he has to go against the orders commands or even his own goals to win your favor, so be it.”

Arya would show as little emotions as possible. She’d try to stay calm and so did Jon. In truth he was pretty moved that someone felt this much for his sister. Seriously, if he wouldn’t be trapped in this absurd situation, he'd have no problem at all ordering a Septon to make it official for those two.

He felt really sorry to keep the Arya façade. “Words won’t prove anything! You can’t expect her to come back to you. This won’t happen.”

“Really?” Oh, he sounded angry now. “A girl never complained about her impulse to take herself into a man’s bed.”

“She does _what_?”, the question flipped from Jon. That was new to him. But it would explain why Arya’s own bed was always made nowadays. His sister was never one for clearance.

“Denying it now? Or is she also insisting that the incident with her touching herself while dreaming also never happened?”

“ _What!?_ ” This was more than Jon ever wanted to hear about his sister or whatever kind of relationship they have in general. He did his best to stay in Arya’s role. Meaning to look furious at him while trying to push away any image he might regret later. This, and remembering that he had to give Arya some kind of talk soon. Else she would get some crazy idea like asking Melisandre and that brought only trouble.

Jaqen took a deep breath. “Listen, lovely girl,” _What the hell are you calling her? She allows that?_ “a man knows that everything right now might feel overwhelming to you. But we have to talk about this. We-”

“No”, Jon cut him off. This was going out of control. Time to say things as they were. “You know what? It’s natural that she is confused! How can she not after all this? And now you expect her to see through all your pledging and teasing when she _can’t_ make an equitable decision about you!? How about you just stop talking and _make a move_!”

With that he could silence Jaqen. Jon was rather proud of himself that he managed such a great performance as Arya. Even the third person speech was on spot. And, well, both would probably thank him later. But now he had to go out of this room.

That means he intended to. Unfortunately Jaqen took the words about making a move a bit too seriously and grabbed the person he thought of being Arya to face him while said person went past him. _Damnit, no_ , Jon thought seconds before the disaster happened. Jon experienced many things in his life. He was beyond the wall. He saw the army of the dead. He was killed and brought back to life. Now he could add wearing Arya’s face so that Jaqen H’ghar of all people thought it was _her_ he was kissing in the exact moment. Well, yes, definitely not a daily phenomenon.

“ _Ahem_ ”, Jon heard an amused hustle at the door.

He brought as much distance as possible between them when both saw the real Arya standing there. She already switched her face back, still wearing Jon’s clothes from the meeting which now happened to be a bit too large for her frame. Her hair took another tune. It was black now. Melisandre had told them that there might be side effects. But those would be gone after a few days.

Getting back the lost dignity would be a bigger problem. “Is a girl interrupting something?”, Arya asked giggling. She had so much fun right now, she didn’t even care about the upcoming storm.

Jaqen looked at Arya before his view swept to Jon. If there ever was a look of realization, it could be found on Jaqen’s face right now. And to say that a man was not amused was a nice way to put it. He stopped next to the real Arya before walking out of the room. “This will have a terrible aftermath” he announced to her. Mad for more than just one reason.

Arya showed him an apologizing glance and waited until he left before turning to Jon.

It took a while for Arya to switch Jon’s face back because she was laughing too hard to concentrate.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

The next day it was very silent between the three of them.

Sandor and Sansa threw questionable looks at another, asking each other what the hell was going on. Everytime Sansa tried to start a conversation, all of them were cutty. Even Arya who begged her sister with an expression not to push any further. So the table talk consisted of the Hound’s guzzling to eat a chicken. Sansa was more than relieved when he finally finished his meal, so she could drag him out of the room.

The three focused on their bowls in front of them, trying not to look at the others.

“We will never talk about this”, Jon declared suddenly. “It never happened.”

“A man agrees”, Jaqen mumbled.

When Arya nodded her head, they all left the room.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Outside Arya watched Ghost and Nymeria playing a direwolf catching game. She liked it to see the Stark banner’s animals happy. It gave her a feeling of security, back when everything was easier. She had to get used to having black hair now. It already got a lighter tune but it would take a few days before the brown color returned. She envied Jon that he already got back his raven locks. And, truth to be told, he looked really strange with the brown hair. Luckily it normalized very fast for him.

“One more thing, Arya”, Jon said. “Whatever is between the two of you-“

“I know”, Arya told him in a sad voice. “He is dangerous and can’t be trusted. I will watch out.”

Now her brother chuckled. “I was actually going to say that I think he deserves a high degree of trust. So please just settle things between the two of you.”

Arya failed to prevent her next comment. “Wow, must have been one hell of a kiss.”

Jon groaned and rolled his eyes, ignoring her laugher when he went away.

“Wait!”, she called out for him, running beside him. “I’m sorry. I will never talk about this topic again. I swear. It was my fault. Just one question and I remain silent about it forever.”

He stopped and thought about her offer. It was a fair deal. “Go on.”

His sister shrank a bit. “How was it?"

“Arya, _seriously_!?” He made no try to soften his voice.

“It’s just… I’m curious”, Arya confessed. “It’s Jaqen H’ghar. You never know what you get with that man. Is it calm, sensual? Or is it aggressive and passionate? It’s an easy question. How would Jaqen kiss me?”

“With tongue” Jon deadpanned and left as fast as he could.

A stunned Arya stood there, blinked several times and smiled. Well, she didn’t expect that but she definitely didn’t hate it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Arya's dream was slightly inspired by Dante Alighieri's "Inferno".
> 
> I had too much fun writing the smutty bits and those aren't even the hardcore things yet.
> 
> FUN FACT: Arya's musing "like a boy with a new toy" developed through a comment from a friend of mine after she watched my Vane/Arya cross-over. Because she said "It's very unfair. You totally take away Jaqen's toy!" and me responding "How did you just call Arya!? :D"
> 
> I kinda turned Melisandre into an Umma 2.0. And I just desperately wanted Melisandre being the one to talk about the topic with Arya. xD
> 
> Again, I am so verry sorry for the ending. I know, I'm not funny. xD
> 
> And please don't expect much of a plot concerning Petyr. The conflict will be solved but kinda "off-screen".
> 
> Next chapter will be done as soon as possible. ;)))


	4. The Man I Chose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey~ It's just a small update and nothing to compare with the last one but I had the feeling we need a bit more J/A fluff and emotional development before the next chapter. And I really wanted to post something new. I also got the idea of this little talk between them recently and it was a good chapter to place in here.  
> This and finding the excuse the use a line of Shakira's "Underneath Your Clothes" for the title and in the chapter (it's one of my all time fave J/A songs).

„I can’t sleep.“

A statement as clear as day. Around a dozen times Arya Stark tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. She laid on her back now, arms crossed as if she defied her situation. She angrily dropped her head against the pillow again. “This cannot continue.”

Ever since the winter season became too gusty for getting outside, Arya ambled through Winterfell. Normally she cavorted with Nymeria or trained her fighting skills. But it was impossible to see anything through the storm. Apparently it took forever for Melisandre finding a solution without the need to sacrifice anyone. And now she did nothing the whole day which caused her to be unfatigued in the nights.

“I’m quite sure Sansa knew that!”, Arya furiously started to babble. She already delivered this speech several times but she never grew tired of it. “Why else would she insist to stay in the Eyrie? She could have gone home the moment Robin Arryn threw Littlefinger through the Moon Door. But, _no_. She couldn’t because the fucking Hound is hurt.”

“A girl should have more compassion. Sandor Clegane fought for her sister in a Trial by Combat against his brother”, Jaqen reminded her. “If a girl would have seen Gregor Clegane, she’d understand why his brother being alive is a wonder.”

She heard the elation in his voice. “The Mountain’s death seems to delight you a lot”, Arya said.

“A man has his reasons”, he answered and she was sure that he smiled in the dark of the room. “And be honest, a girl would have been sad to hear Sandor being dead.”

“No excuse why it takes so much time!”

“Perhaps Sansa nurses every wound individual.”

Arya snorted. “Brienne once kicked him in the balls, maybe she’s looking at that, too!” She sighed and tried not the get too angry. Else she feared of saying something nasty. “Do you think… they…”

“Definitely.”

She buried her face in her hands. “But the bloody _Hound_? Of all people…” Then she chuckled. “No, I’m happy for her. I just wished I could sleep.”

“Really?” According to his voice, Jaqen smiled whimsically. His hand drew a path down her sides, her legs, until his fingers slipped underneath her nightgown. “If a girl wishes to be _exhausted_ , a man can think of some very good ways.” His voice sounded like the sweetest promise but she had heard too much mischievousness in it for this moment.

She allowed herself to enjoy the feel of his hand touching the inside of her tights. She gasped for air, showing him that she liked it. However, that didn’t mean she would accept the offer. “Not today”, she whispered in a breathy voice and waited for the wandering fingers to stop. They remained now near her knee. She smiled and changed positions with that. She let herself brought closer to him and laid her head against his chest. Arya would never confess that but it was definitely one of her favorite settings to spend the night.

He liked it as well. Tracing symbols of languages long forgotten against her skin slowly became a new obsession for him. And just watching her reaction to his caresses was enough to forget about time. Especially now with their legs intertwined and her torso against his, the contours of her breast teasing his willpower in an agonizingly charming way.

She suspired contently. “You know, I had a dream recently.”

“Ah, yes. A man remembers”, he stated, fully aware that she could see his smirk now when she looked up.

An angry push against his chest was all he got. “Not _that_ dream”, she hissed before her voice became weaker. “It was a nightmare.”

The nature of his touches changed. Seducement was replaced with care. It instantly helped her to ease. “What was it about?”, asked with genuine concern.

“All the ones who have died stood before me. Father, Mother, my siblings, Syrio, even Yoren and others”, she whispered. “First nothing happened. But then all of them died at once. Either the way I’ve seen it or how I imagine it happened.” She shut her eyes. “After that, new faces stood before me. The ones who are still alive. Only to die in various and cruel ways and I was unable to help them. Jon, Sansa, Bran and _you_.” She bit her tongue.

He held her close, protective. “Why has a man not known about this?”

“It was the last night I slept in my own room”, she said and remembered how miserable she’d been. It was almost embarrassing how she longed to go to him when she awoke from her nightmare. The most terrible night ever since she came back home. After that, she no longer made plans when to sneak into his room. She had done this almost every night anyway. Nymeria already made her home in her little corner, sometimes even sleeping on the bed. And all it took was for Arya to move a few clothes and Needle from her old room to his… to _their_ room.

“Ever since I am here with you, everything is alright.” The conclusion sounded like the answer to all of her problems. An easy imagination. The thought of all her worries fading away as long as she’s with him. Maybe an illusion but she never felt safer, braver.

He waited until her smile returned and chuckled. “So a man is nothing more than a means for a girl to get some sleep?” He laughed when Arya hit him another time, telling him that he is ruining the moment. “A man is serious”, he overdramatized it. “He is feeling rather used right now.”

Arya granted him the comment. It was a way to start a topic she wanted to talk about. “You also sleep better when I am next to you”, she told him and waited for his reaction. When he looked interrogatively at her, she continued. “It’s rare but sometimes I am awake before you are.”

The air around them suddenly strained with tension. And she realized that he knew what she wanted to say. “You are calm. You always are. But I can see that your eyes move behind your lids rapidly. Sometimes you even squint them together as if you see something painful, something horrendous. You have nightmares, too.” She didn’t realize her hand traced along his arm, a soothing gesture. “And those aren’t memories from the faces. No. Whatever it is, it’s something personal. _Your_ restlessness.” Then she sighed. “I had no idea what to do but when I crawled closer you somehow settled into a peaceful sleep. It looked much healthier.”

She raised her head. “A girl doesn’t expect a man to tell her everything. Not now. But… I hate the thought of you being in pain.” When she said the words, she had to look away. It was such a stupid thing to confess, even though it felt absolutely right.

He still held her in a tight grip. It didn’t stop him from grazing his hand up her back, along her neck until he could caress her cheek and ear, slightly playing with a few strands of her hair. Her words awoke something in him, a feeling long lost. Once again he asked himself that perhaps the life he’d chosen only had the purpose to find her. She had been lost when he met her. Just like he was.

Maybe their paths crossed because both of them needed the other.

When Arya looked at him once again, she saw something she couldn’t quite place. It was the way he regarded her. Intense, gratifying, captivated. Call all the emotions expressing absolute worship and place them in his eyes. Just stronger. So overwhelming that Arya couldn’t stop herself from getting even closer and press her lips against his.

_Oh gods_ , both of them thought at the same time.

Arya might be inexperienced but the feel of her soft lips eagerly kissing him was more than enough to drive a man insane. And then there was the sigh. A ravishing gasp escaping her throat when he returned the kiss. It was intoxicating. Like the first time breathing air after holding your breath for too long. Absolution that engulfed anything else. And it became all the stronger knowing that it was a simple kiss. Not a passionate outburst but a small gesture of affection. It felt like the former nevertheless.

His lips moved against hers, giving her a taste of all the things resting in her sinister fantasies. Temptation was there, somewhere hidden in the sweet nature. But the line was not crossed – no matter how much their hands started to caress the other, playfully wandering along their frames. Touches as warm as the sunlight. It was a new and wonderful torture. To enable the experience of being alive.

She had to end the kiss. Sensations overwhelmed her. So much, she forgot to breath. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her body and every pore of her sang with pleasurable little shocks.

Arya decided that she liked kissing.

And she _definitely_ liked the way Jaqen looked at her right now. Observing, waiting, longing. It was a nice feeling being devoured with such eyes. She was more than tempted to continue but a wicked part of her advised her to let him wait. It was their never-ending little game. Teasing the other.

She cleared her throat and laid her head back on his chest. “Goodnight, Jaqen”, she whispered. He said nothing. Not that words were needed. When she listened closely, she could her his heartbeat. A proof that this man was anything than dead.

_Lies_ , she thought happily. _Whoever you are is still alive. And I gladly take whatever you offer me. Even if it’s just a glimpse of who you truly were or the person you are now._

And with this, she finally found sleep. In the arms of the man she had chosen for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is already on the way. It's gonna have a bit of humor, romance and something readers clicking on an "E" rated story are actually waiting for. ;))


	5. Bound To Get Burned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This consists of three parts in my mind. 1) Oh, look. A bit of plot slightly hidden in the humor. 2) Where I kinda played with using "Story within a story"-elements. 3) OH GODS WHAT HAVE I DONE?
> 
> Chapter's title from P!nk's song "Try". Another song I find perfect for Arya's view in general.  
> For this chapter, if you need a song from Jaqen's view, I'd kinda go with "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse.

The door opened like a hurricane just crashed in.

Gilly blinked several times when Arya entered the room, slammed the door behind her and sat down. The girl looked rushed. As if she participated in a brawl. And she looked anything than happy. “They banned me from the council meeting”, she explained in one breath.

The former wildling smiled and crossed her arms, waiting for the rest of the story. “So?”

“Maybe because I punched Theon in the face after we got in a dispute about something”, she confessed. “Let’s say his tactics reminded me of what I heard his plot had been to take over Winterfell back then… and I just got… angry.”

Gilly shut her eyes. She was already used to her friend’s little accidents that often ended with broken bones at some point. And it brought a lot of trouble as well. “That wasn’t really helpful”, she laughed nervously.

“I _did_ thank him for saving Sansa from Ramsay!”, she added. “Why do you think he’s still alive?”

“You attacked him.”

“The dwarf found it funny. The Hound found it funny. Hells, even Jaqen found it funny.”

Gilly shook her head. “There must be a few who didn’t found it funny.”

Arya suppressed a laugh, nodding in agreement. “Yara was quite mad and demanded from Jon to get me out. He refused and she looked like she was about to rip his head off. Sansa wanted to help Jon but she just got between the fronts. Which caused the Hound on the plan who was like three seconds away from killing the Greyjoy woman. Theon stood up because he wanted to help his sister. I punched him again and he felt straight back on the ground. Apparently he is best friends with Gendry now and somehow I fought against him. But before he could even hit me, there was suddenly Jaqen who striked _him_ down and _I_ laughed.” She stopped, thought about how it went and continued. “Then the Khaleesi entered the room in the exact moment Tyrion got hit by accident and all hell broke loose. After some time it was Sansa who shouted angrily through the room, threatening us with the dogs from the cells since ironically they only seem to listen to her demands.” She laid her head on her arms which rested on the table. “And then it was silent. Yara helped Theon up because I managed it to punch him a third time and Jon guided me out of the room after all.”

With this she waited until Gilly found her voice again. “Sansa and the Hound are both back from the Eyrie?”

“This is all you got from this?”, Arya said dumbfounded. “Yes, they are back. Including all the armies from the Lords they could get.”

“Well, that are good news.”

“It won’t help us as long as we don’t get enough Valyrian steel. I can’t wait until Daenerys’ dragons burn down Kings Landing. The swords from the Iron Throne will be very useful.”

“And why does it take so long?”

Arya shrugged her shoulders. “Varys still hasn’t returned. He spoke of a sudden appearance that needs to get invested. That’s all we know. The Spider didn’t even show up here and we have no idea where he is right now. I asked Jaqen once but he seemed to bear some kind of grudge against Varys and I couldn’t figure out why. And-”, she stopped herself while throwing her arms in the air. “It seems like we are all clueless.”

Gilly observed Arya closely. It was easy to see that the young Stark worried a lot. They all did. But it looked like a particular difficult time for Arya. She just found her family again and everything could be over any second. Just one mistake and their time could be decreased to a fatal end. It were dark days they lived in.

With a smile Gilly gave her a pat on the back and sat down beside her. “I’ve seen a White Walker once. With the right swords, they fall apart like water landing on the ground. And according to what I’ve read, dragons are a dangerous force as well.”

Arya smiled. She couldn’t help but to compare anything Gilly did to the behavior of a mother. Looking after her son rubbed off on all her doings. She soothed and cared. But she was still brave and quite dangerous. Actually she was the first woman with a child who commanded Arya’s respect. “You must have read a lot about the dragons in Oldtown”, the girl said. “Even now you are still helping Samwell looking up the history.” She glanced to the pile of books which they brought from the Citadel. It looked like they dispelled the whole library.

“I do what I can but my reading skills aren’t that great to begin with. And you have to speak High Valyrian for many passages as well which I am not capable of.”

Now Arya found her opportunity to comfort her. “You don’t have to work all day. It’s great but you should also do something for yourself. Spending the days in that room with the texts must be arduous.”

Gilly leaned forward and lowered her voice. “It’s not like I read scholarly pieces all day”, she told her. “There are some books I actually read for fun.” She waited until Arya cocked her head, a curious glint in her eyes. “There was some kind of literature section of stories people contrived themselves. Songs, stage plays and… books.”

“You could have shared them with us. Anything as longs as I don’t have to hide away from the others before they can ask me to do some needle work. And I speak of that kind I hate”, Arya joked.

Suddenly Gilly took a deep breath. “I might not understand much of etiquettes but… those aren’t books which should be given away in public.”

“Huh?”

Gilly careened on her place. “There are _things_ described which are not _proper_!”, she tried to explain. In her flurry she threw something to the ground which caused to wake her baby. When she stood up to calm him down, she added: “Things that sometimes lead to _this_ ” and pointed to her child.

First Arya was distressed about the imagination. But then she couldn’t help but smirking goofily at the realization. “No way!”, she uttered. “You’ve stolen _such_ _books_ from the bloody _Citadel!_?”

She was greeted with a slight smile. “I didn’t know what kind of stories those are!”

“The title, perhaps?”

Gilly escaped a giggle. “I thought _The Sweet and Salty Taste_ is a cooking book.”

Arya bit back a laugh. “You surely learned a lot new recipes.”

With this, Gilly raised her chin. “If you want, I can loan you one.”

“No, thank you.”

“Why not? Some stories are actually entertaining.”

Arya ignored the urge to ask how many books Gilly already read. “In most romances the heroine is a naïve child. She gets portrayed as a good example of womanhood but there’s no depth in her character.” Suddenly Arya made an exaggerated gesture. “And then she meets a foreign man who proves himself through some competition and, of course, he gets her on some magical way. But even the male counterpart is boring. Often just a knight whose sense of duty is annoying to no end.” Gilly gave Arya a look. “What? When we were children, Sansa _always_ insisted to hear those songs. I can imagine that what is written in the books might be quite similar.”

Much to her surprise, Gilly’s smile widened. “Depends upon the story.”

“I’m still not interest in _The Sweet and Salty Taste_ ”, Arya mocked her.

And Gilly playfully rebelled back. “I know. You are more the type for _The Assassin’s Bride_.”

Without thinking, Arya looked up.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Worst. Idea. Ever.

She was Arya Stark of Winterfell and shouldn’t waste her time reading such things. But since she was banned from the council anyway, it wouldn’t hurt to take a look at it. She might even be amused of how badly it turned out. Something to cheer up her mood.

Back in their room she made herself comfortable on the chair, holding up the book in direction to the open fire. Because it was already evening and she needed the light. And to burn it to pieces if her mind would find it necessary. She decided to give it a shot until the second chapter.

She was positively surprised. Unexpected and totally against her will.

The prologue offered an interesting start. It was told about a ruler who was deeply respected in her land. Her son was about to marry and his fiancé had doubts about being good enough for the family. The ruler visited the fiancé, assured her that there was no need to fear her. And then she started to tell her future daughter-in-law the story of how she attained her reputation. With that the prologue ended and introduced the story as a tale that was told – in the main role the ruler when she was younger.

Sadly, it was written very well. Arya was hooked already.

The story started when the girl was still a child. She was known for taking interest in sword fights and old magic. She kinda liked the old fashioned lessons for girls as well but the things which were out of her reach seemed much more interesting to her. And she refused to be silenced, always speaking what was on her mind.

However her family belonged to the noble houses and the kingdom’s disposers wanted to get rid of any family that gained a status. One night the guards came to her home and killed everyone. She witnessed their deaths and was taken as a hostage to a slavery market.

When she swore her revenge on those who killed her family, Arya decided that she liked her.

The girl wasn’t given to anyone. She stayed and lived as a prisoner. A few years later when she started to bleed, she should have been sold with a bunch of other girls. But she had made a plan to escape during the journey. When the merchants were occupied, she brutally killed them. The other girls were too scared to flee, so she had to go on her own. It didn’t take long for the guards to find her.

And this was where it started.

_ She fell on the ground, bloody and weak from the punches. The guards were far too strong for her and already accrued in a bad passel. It was impossible to escape. When she saw them raising their swords, she knew her death was coming. What a cruel destiny! To die before she could get her revenge. Before she had time to build up a life. _

_ It was then when a fountain of blood splashed through the place. _

_ The guard before her trembled and coughed. There was a fine cut along his neck which sealed his life’s end. The wound was there before she could even blink. A masterful throw. But she saw nothing when she looked around. There was not a single soul beside her enemies. _

_ It didn’t take long for the others to die in a quite similar way. She had to fight a bit because they kept attacking her after what happened. But it became easier. With every body landing onto the ground, the flicker of hope got stronger. Maybe there was a light after all. _

_ This she thought until she spotted the last warrior who wore an impervious armor. From the angle the daggers were thrown, it was impossible to hit him. _

_ She grasped the first sword she could find and went into the battle. As much bravery as she owned, it wasn’t enough skill against a trained guard. She could keep her weapon up for the fight but she didn’t saw the slap with the iron-gloved hand coming. Her eyes went black for a few seconds and she fell back. When she rose again, she spit blood and dimly saw the guard swinging his sword to kill her. _

_ She wasn’t killed. Else this story wouldn’t exist. _

_ The guard’s throat was cut as well. This time not from a dagger but from a sword that stung his neck from one side until the tip reached the other. She looked fascinated at the way he died. She took pleasure in it for she was captivated by them for years. She only regretted it that she wasn’t able to kill them all herself. _

_ When the body finally hit the ground, her eyes focused on him. _

_ The first thing she saw were his eyes. He didn’t show much reaction at all. In fact, he did those kills without revealing any sentiment. As if it was a normal thing to do. But in his look was something observant. She liked to think there might be sympathy for her situation. But she refused to continue her try finding kindness or whatever she suddenly hoped to see in the blue-grey orbs that matched perfectly to his shoulder-length red-brown hair. _

This was the point where Arya had to take a deep breath.

Not because she was annoyed by the fact that the romance part started soon. It was because she couldn’t help but put more details to it. Her imagination added several things to this already provoking appearance. And she couldn’t be blamed when she complemented the description. It were just a few things she liked to think of: a slight smile that caught the view thanks to the thicker lower lip, white streaks on one side of his hair that embellished his grace, the known scent of ginger and cloves, a voice whose sound haunted her in all of her fantasies she’d never admit to anyone…

She shook her head when she realized that she was about to get lost in reverie. Maybe she should have thrown the book into the fire but there was something about it that made her want to continue reading.

The heroine followed her savoir, demanding to know why he was able to kill those people. He turned out to twist everything she said. Until she couldn’t even argue with him anymore. He helped her to get away from the place before he bid farewell.

She had to swear that she’d try to stay safe. Needless to say that she did the opposite. The city where she currently was belonged to one of the highborn people which betrayed her family. She stole a disguise and followed him to a festivity in the evening where lots of wine was served. It was an easy kill. She only had to get close enough to slash his throat. He went to the place in secret, so there were no servants who tried to stop her. But her action caused big trouble. Everyone went crazy and called for the guards.

She tried not to get caught. Easier said than done. It seemed like an endless run before someone grabbed her wrist and brought her to a hidden sideway. The place was hard to see if people didn’t pay attention to it and so she was away from the riot. When she looked up she saw her former savior.

_ “Didn’t I tell you to stay out of trouble?”, he laughed and looked at the blood on her clothes before he led her away. _

Arya smirked. Maybe she liked the story after all.

On their way out of town they talked about her true identity. Apparently he knew who she was. But she knew nothing about him and he didn’t reveal anything to her. There was just an offer. To train her, so she could avenge her family.

She was brought to a secret order. _House of Black and White all over again_ , Arya’s thoughts mocked the story. However, it was peaceful. She spent a few years in this place. Sometimes she was trained by her mysterious friend and sometimes by others. There were a few other apprentices she talked with. But most of the time she accidently evicted them by her ambitions to learn. And soon there were rumors about her spending more time with her teacher than normal pupils.

_ “He saved me back then. I’m thankful. That is all”, she answered her smirking colleagues. Their tauntings about the nature of their relationship became meaner. Because, unfortunately, they had a few points. They weren’t blind. _

_ “You talk the whole time about him when he is not around”, one of the boys said. “Why do you think none of us has courted you yet?” _

_ “Because I would have scratched your eyes out.” _

_ “No. Your mentor would have done that before you even get a chance”, he laughed. _

_ Some girl beside him chuckled. “Yes. You are quite obsessive about the other. We all know. It’s not even a secret. There has always been something between the two of you. But it changed. Now that you have grown and he doesn’t see you as a little girl anymore.” _

_ She looked away. As much as she wanted it to be true, it was only wish-thinking. “This is absurd.” She had always seen a friend in him, a protector. She didn’t knew what he got from her revenge but it seemed like his order was interested in taking the disposers down, so she never complained. But emotions? She never thought of falling for someone. For she knew it would only break her heart and bind her to stupid feelings. _

_ And yet she would do anything to make him stay by her side. _

Soon terribly changes came over the country. The disposers were searching for the girl who escaped them. They wanted to get rid of her, making sure no one of her clan survived. The order protected her, of course.

But there was one dispute the heroine heard between the head of the house and her friend. It wasn’t about her. It was about him. The reason why _he_ joined the order. And it was shocking. Shocking for how sad it was. That the disposers killed his family as well. That he was forced to hide away for years and to deny his true identity. That he was originally the successor of the aristocracy’s birth line.

_ She stumbled into his room. “Why didn’t you tell me?” _

_ He turned, realizing that she listened to everything. “It’s something that wasn’t meant to be heard by anyone. It doesn’t play a role.” _

_ “It does! You could have made them pay already! I passed all the tests! I can help you”, she told him in an excited voice. _

_ The more she was surprised when he just shook his head. “Maybe this might have been the plan when I rescued you all those years ago. Or maybe not. I’m doubting all my reasons why I kept you near in the first place”, he mumbled angrily at himself. _

_ “There’s gonna be a war anyway. We can take those bastards down.” When she realized that his mood wasn’t getting better, she sighed. “Don’t ask of me to do this alone. Please. I need you.” She walked closer. “We both lost so much already.” _

_ He remained silent for a long time. She almost feared he wouldn’t answer at all. But then he did. And it was the first time she heard desperation out of his voice. “Do you think this will end well? You could die. And trust me when I say that I did many mistakes in my life but I won’t give faith the chance to let that happen.” _

_ She held her breath. “So you do have feelings for me.” _

_ He gave her a smile. “I certainly didn’t bend all the rules because you were such a good apprentice.” _

_ Before she could rethink it all, she made the final step. “Fine. Because you are a failure of a mentor”, she said and kissed him passionately. _

Out of a strange instinct, Arya looked up. She wasn’t as uncomfortable as she thought she would be. But she didn’t fancy the idea of being caught reading this. According to what her eyes saw while glancing at the next passages, it was about to get steamy. The part Gilly meant with being _not proper_. So she made sure that she was alone in the room.

It was not a big deal anyway. She could stop here or switch to another chapter. It surely didn’t serve the plot that much. Yes, she’d turn a few pages. Simple as that. She could…. She _would_ …

_ She got lost in the sensation. As soon as he pulled her closer, she couldn’t help but moan a little. It felt so good, so right. As if everything led to this moment. Only to feel this magnificent amount of pleasure in those times of war and death. Whatever danger this brought seemed unimportant. Here, this moment, should only consist of want and salvation. No regrets. _

_ She found herself against an alcove. Everything danced in her head with his caresses and the way he tasted. Far too long she waited for that. Both of them. _

_ Her impatience took over and she reached for the dagger. He blinked when she set it on the collar of his clothing. “Gods, I hate that robe. Always did”, she gasped and cut it through. When she helped him to get out of the remaining pieces, his mouth travelled along her neck. She felt his hands on the bindings of her dress, gripping them. _

_ “And I wanted to do that since they first put you in that uniform”, he returned and the sound of tearing fabric filled the room. _

_ She gasped as cold air hit her breasts. His eyes focused on the fact that she didn’t wear any underclothes. Pleasant shivers run through her body when he lowered his head to take the hardened peaks in his mouth. She moaned and watched him lifting up her skirt. Without hesitation she spread her legs. _

_ She expected him to join their bodies as soon as possible but first he moved down and rolled his tongue between her folds, making her go weak. When she couldn’t hold herself anymore he picked her up, laid her trembling body on his bed and once again stole her breath with his kisses. _

_ When he finally settled between her legs, she felt his stiff manhood against her utter lips. And she moaned, not able to wait any longer. She needed to feel him inside her, owning her, ravishing her _

“What are you reading?”

She jumped up.

Perhaps she could have tricked herself out of this mess. But not with that behavior. When she had heard his voice right beside her ear, she reacted in panic. She was so into reading that she paid no attention to her surroundings at all, completely missed Jaqen who entered the room. And he couldn’t be blamed for asking questions when she was about to bounce over her own high and even pushed down the chair in the progress.

She tried to appear calm. The last thing she needed was him taking a look at that book. “Is the council already over?”

He raised his eyebrow. “It went on for hours. A man thought a girl would sleep already.” He nodded to the direction of the window. “It’s in the middle of the night, lovely girl.”

Arya crossed her arms behind her back, keeping the book there. “I’m sorry. If I hadn’t done that _punching-Theon-_ thing, the meeting had ended much sooner.”

“A girl doesn’t need to worry about that. She just shouldn’t cross the Greyjoys during the next assembly.”

She knew that he tried to look on what she was hiding. So she slowly made her way to the door. Better throw it back into Gilly’s room before he had a chance to snap it away from her. “Splendid. You always do such a good job in repairing the mess I made”, she tried to confuse his attention with praising. “What would a girl do without you?” She hastened her steps when she realized that he got closer to the door as well.

“Don’t thank a man. Thank Ellaria. She must have done something to get Yara in a better mood.”

“Really? Then I will go straight to her and do so.” With this she made a jump to the door. But she was too slow for Jaqen and now he stood in her way.

“About the _straight_ part… Better not disturb her. It seems like she has to… make bindings with Theon’s sister.”

Arya found the choice of words strange but decided not to ask more. She had other worries anyway. If she wouldn’t get out of the room, she was doomed to hear his mocking forever. Jaqen could really be a teasing son of a bitch if he wanted to. And since he found her outbursts _so_ delightful, he’d use every given opportunity.

She wasn’t going to give up without a fight. “However, I had no time to talk with Sansa yet. I have to check on her-”

“Your sister left with the Hound. This isn’t meant to sound harsh but she surely has better things to do right now.” With this he tried to look over her shoulder. “You can tell a man what you are hiding.”

“I am _not_ hiding anything!”

“Lovely girl, I start to understand why they hit you so many times during the Game of Faces”, he deadpanned at her lack of lying skills.

“Well, sadly we are not playing.” She saw him rolling his eyes. “And furthermore, I am not ly-”

He drowned her words in pressing his lips on hers. Arya was surprised about the gesture. Was this a common thing to do during a dispose? She didn’t recall such behavior in all her days of observing people. But she didn’t complain either. Definitely better than a stick. She could get used to this kind of punishment.

Unfortunately she realized far too late what was going on when Jaqen ended the kiss with his usual self-satisfied smirk. She wasn’t holding the book anymore. Her hands were empty. When he saw her eyes widen in understanding, he held up the item. Right before her. “Looking for this, lovely girl?”

“You bastard!”, she yelled and tried to get the book back. A useless move. She might be well-trained but he was much stronger than her. The only thing she managed was making him smirk at her failing attempts. He actually held the book over his head, so she wasn’t even able to reach it anymore. Out of desperation, she jumped up. But even then she couldn’t get it since all he had to do was grasping her shoulder with his free hand to prevent her feet from leaving the ground.

He glanced at it. “Let’s see what it is. There’s a creased page. Must have happened when you got a fright.”

“I wasn’t that far. Actually I’m still at the beginning and it wasn’t that great anyway”, she babbled, hoping anything might sound good enough for him not to take a look. She’d already given up to get it back. “Like, really, it’s just a book. I wanted to get another one. A useful one, not such junk.”

He shot a smirk at her while he opened the page. “It can’t be that bad. What is it? A romance novel?”, he asked and looked down to read.

Arya saw her life go by in front of her eyes. “About that….”, she stopped herself when she saw the way his expression changed. He kept the smirk but he blinked a few times. Yes, he got _that_ part of the book.

Soon he just chuckled in amusement before gleefully looking at her. “In which basement of Winterfell had a girl to go for finding that?” He clearly suppressed a laugh. But she appreciated the fact that he didn’t make fun of it. Even though a few jokes would definitely follow as soon as her first embarrassment was gone.

And she bit back a smile herself because of how dumb this was. “Actually it’s from the Citadel”, she told him.

“A man doesn’t recall ever looking this up.” Arya was tempted to whip that smile off his face when he looked at the title. She already saw all kinds of mockeries forming on his mind. He looked like having the time of his life. “Well, _The Assassin’s Bride_ doesn’t seem like the type of book a man searched at that time.”

“Gilly… had problems… to understand some titles.” She decided not to reveal more. This wouldn’t end well.

He closed the book. “A man is not judging you”, he wanted her to know. “It’s just a funny setting that _you_ read such literature.”

“I usually don’t, believe me. It just had… a good plot.” She crossed her arms. “And besides it wouldn’t hurt me to read about a few encounters of such nature. It’s not like I already know everything what’s going on down there. And I have to keep up with you somehow.” She bit her tongue when she saw a new grin appearing on his face. Then she realized what she confessed. _I just indirectly told Jaqen that I want to have sex with him. Just kill me now…_

To her astonishment, he walked closer. “A girl is aware that in reality such acts are often much different than in stories?”

She gulped. “Yes, of course. Things can get uncomfortable. And they never are as graceful as described. It’s dirty and sweaty and painful. And women never get much pleasure out of it.”

Jaqen made a mental note to curse the Septa or whoever gave her such a bad view on it. “A girl is mistaking. If done right, the woman should be the one gaining otherworldly satisfaction by her lover.” He regarded her with a sinister expression. “And it all makes the act worth it. To shudder her entire being into a lustful mess.”

Arya felt a gratifying feeling grow between her legs when she heard him talk like that. It made her look away. “But only if the woman is described to be as beautiful as in the songs. With an appearance that can’t be helped than to be worshipped.” _Arya Underfoot. Arya Horseface_ , she heard the old names. “It’s something that doesn’t occur to me”, she mumbled, not realizing that she said it.

She heard something falling to the ground and noticed that Jaqen just angrily threw the book in a corner. She stopped questioning his intentions when suddenly his lips greeted hers once more. Not so gentle this time. The other kisses they shared were soft, an exploration to test the new found obsession. This one was different. Because he fully intended to let her know about his passion for her.

Arya was surprised about his actions but soon melted against him. _By the Many Faced God, that man’s kisses are to die for_ , her lust-dwelled thoughts sang inside her mind. His lips captured hers as if she was the last woman on earth. Spurring on her entire body and making her demand for more when she returned the kiss. It sent a tingling sensation up her spine. And when his tongue traced the outline of her lips, she moaned because of the flow of heated moisture gushing to her folds.

She reached for him when he left her, cursing the insufferable smile he wore. She was about to complain until she felt his mouth against her again. This time only for a short moment when he teasingly used his teeth to capture her lip and pulled her to him, leaving her in a whimpering state. Then his thumb stroked provokingly along the abused lip. “Up on the table”, he ordered.

She never obeyed that fast in her life.

Arya sat on the surface with her legs hanging down. She tried to hold her trembling form with the help of her arms but those felt unsteady as hell. She felt so damn inexperienced in keeping her composure. She must look like a fool. So why was Jaqen looking at her with such hungry eyes?

He crossed the distance. Like the predator to his prey. But also like the moth to the flame. There was only the urge to touch and caress anything that was willingly offered. “A girl is wrong to think that she wouldn’t be desirable”, he told her while his fingers wandered along her frame, making her ache into him. “For she is everything a man craves.”

“But _why_?”, she whispered in disbelief. “I’m stubborn and never think before acting and-”, she stopped to catch her breath when she felt his lips now on her neck.

“A girl is Arya Stark of Winterfell”, he reminded her. “Because of her wildness a man enjoys her. She is brave and, despite her evil ways, owns the kindest soul a man has ever seen.” He chuckled. “And a girl is so lovely when she seeks out trouble. Such a tempting and beautiful creature.” All of this said while his mouth explored the shell of her ear, making her grab the table when his tongue flicked at it teasingly.

She tried her best not to stutter under his ministrations. “You can’t… possibly… wa- _ah_ … want me that way.”

At this he groaned. His hands, which were currently on her hips, travelled further down and parted her legs. When he went between them he pulled her closer to his body so that she felt his hardness. She gasped in surprise. His cock felt like he was about to tear through all the layers of clothing until he could bury himself inside her. “This is what a girl does to a man”, he breathed out, watching her biting her lip.

She couldn’t help but curiously move her pelvis against his groin. There were images in her head of how he’d slide inside her, claiming her, fucking her. The thought of his shaft ravishing her already wet folds would haunt her the next time she’d find herself alone in the baths of Winterfell.

He had closed his eyes to enjoy her exercises. But he didn’t let himself get distracted. He tightened his grip on her to keep her in place. “A girl can’t even guess everything a man wants to do to her, making her writhe and beg for more”, he said in a rasped voice.

Arya realized that he was about to hold back. She couldn’t let him do that. Not today. She raised her head until she could whisper against his mouth. “Show me how.” And she remembered such words once being spoken years ago before their long department. Just with a different kind of longing.

“ _Now_ ”, she commented and he crashed their lips together.

She honestly thought she’d forget how to breathe. In all the songs kisses were described as romantical encounters. While a tender essence existed, there was more of a shameless devotion taking the upper hand. It was rare and true, kinda messy but also perfect. So, so alluring.

When she continued rubbing herself against him, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back. “A girl cannot tell a man when exactly he must do a thing”, he mocked her before leaning closer to whisper in her ear. “You are challenging a man’s willpower, lovely girl.”

“I know”, she gasped back, finding the dominant action strangely arousing. “Like I said, I should have let you _burn_.”

The fire she lit held a stronger flame than all of the glass candles together.

None of them held back this time. Arya wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him back to her. His hand still captivated her head when he deepened the kiss. Arya made not try suppressing her moans when his tongue slipped inside her mouth and made her forget any reasonable thing.

For example she couldn’t tell how this man managed it to slide his other hand in one go under her shirt and undergarments to caress her breasts. She was surprised how sensitive the peaks felt under his fingers. That part of her body never felt like an erogenous zone to her. But now that his other hand joined the first to cup both of her breasts she thought of burning up. The aching between her legs increased everytime his thumbs stroked over the tips and she gasped his name uncontrollably.

“Your breasts fit into a man’s hands perfectly. Just as he imagined they would”, he told her as he watched her throwing back her head, her kiss-swollen lips parted in want. And he knew that there was no other vision ever beating the one of his lovely girl getting lost in the lustful storms he brought upon her.

She whimpered when one hand left her. But she noticed soon that he travelled down, his fingertips already reaching underneath her trousers to play with the heated flesh of her mound. “A man can tell her more. If a girl desires.”

All she managed to do was giving him a slight nod, spreading her legs in anticipation. “Please.” She’d curse herself later for the begging. Now all she wanted was concentrating on that hand reaching down to stimulate that delicate nub of hers.

The sensation was sudden. Unlike the times she touched herself where it took forever to feel pleasure. Even then she only managed it to reach her climax while thinking of the man in front of her. And what he did to her was a thousand times better than what her own hands accomplished. She actually feared of falling apart right away when his finger started to circle her clit. Only now she realized how ready she was. Her body screamed for it.

She heard him groan and the sound of it made her walls tremble. “You’re so wet”, he said and another finger drew a line to the source of it. “Exactly how a man wanted a girl. Dripping and hot and all _his_.” He kept the third person speech. For he knew how much she liked it. “Is that what a girl wanted? Because the feel of her is fulfilling a man’s desire.” With this his finger slipped inside her and he silently thanked the universe for his restraint when he felt how tight she was.

 _Seven hells… This is really happening_ , she thought as another finger joined in. They moved in and out of her, stretching her. All the while he kept teasing the bundle of nerves above.

“A girl will forget every damn name on her list because she will be too busy screaming a man’s. And she will crave every second of it. A man makes sure of that.” He leaned forward again to purr in her ear, his voice torn between seducement and his own want. “A man can already feel you shudder. We have just started and a girl is already on the edge. A man wonders how long it would take for a girl in other positions.”

She grasped his arm, her nails digging into the material of his sleeve and his skin. If he’d continue this talk, she’d be unable to hold back much longer. The deep tune of his voice and those fingers drove her crazy.

But Jaqen showed no mercy. “Imagine, lovely girl. You aching underneath a man while he takes you. I can already tell how it would feel inside of you. The thought of that wet heat alone makes me want to have you right here. A girl will look even lovelier after a man left new marks on her.” He had to catch his breath. “Or would a girl prefer taking control? A man always enjoys the thoughts of you riding his cock.” He watched her moan at those words. Yes, she sounded more than interested. She was already meeting his hand for all what’s worth.

He made a specific push with his thumb against her clit while crooking the fingers inside her. There was a spot Arya hadn’t discovered herself yet that made her see stars and she cried out. Almost. Just a few more strokes and-

“Or perhaps a girl prefers it more brutal? Bending down on a table or against a wall while a man fucks her from behind?”

“Yes, _yes_ …”, Arya agreed to everything. She’d let him take her maidenhead on the damned Iron Throne if he wanted.

He chuckled darkly. “And before she can even walk again, a man would take his time to please her with his mouth as well. I bet you taste like winter. All pure and yet sweet.” He traced his teeth along the sensitive skin of her neck. “Would a girl like that? A man’s head buried between her legs as he dines from her?”

“ _Jaqen_ ”, she begged, calling out for him. She lost the ability to think in this state of sweet torture.

His lips formed into a cruel smirk. “Perhaps I’ll even let you ride my true face.”

The pleasure inside her broke and rushed through her whole body, her muscles clenched around his fingers. He kept on thrusting them inside her, intensifying her orgasm. All the while he whispered endearments to her. She’d dimly perceived his words through her moans but they had a soothing effect on her, calming her down to _enjoy_ the moment. His caring and the obvious want in his voice made her feel special, loved.

When she came down from her high, her body felt utterly sensitive. Every little movement was pleasure and pain. She never wanted it to stop. Not even the soreness of her legs from spreading them so shamelessly open.

Her arms had a hard time to hold her up and she leaned her head against his shoulder. “You… you surely have a way with words”, she breathed out a broken joke.

“A man simply told the truth.” He watched her try to regenerate herself. She looked so beautiful right now. If he could, he’d freeze this moment to keep the picture of her forever. This was how Arya Stark should be. Worn out by pleasure, not by worries. This was what she deserved and so much more. _A man is completely under a girl’s spell_ , he mused. _There’s no turning back from it now. Never._

She gasped when he slit his fingers out of her. Slowly, tracing them over the still aching flesh of her nub in the progress. They were drenched with her arousal. When Arya couldn’t look away, he brought them to his mouth and took his desired taste. She watched him do this in obscure fascination. “Better than all the exquisite flavors known together”, he told her with a smirk.

Somehow Arya felt like blushing but she prevented the reaction. Instead she took a deep breath and looked down, her hands reaching out for his belt. “Wait, you didn’t… I mean, you still have to-”

He took her hands in his when he saw that her whole form was trembling. Maybe from the aftershocks, maybe not. Anyway, she shouldn’t feel like _having_ to return the favor. Even though he’d welcome it. But first she had to be ready for that. “Another time, lovely girl.” When she gave him a questioning look he added: “Perhaps when a girl is in full control of her senses.”

Arya wrinkled her eyebrows. “What are you talking about? Jaqen, I’m perfectly _fine_ …” She did the mistake to stand up. Her legs were still too weak from the blissful sensations earlier and they gave in. Jaqen had to catch her, proving his point with that. _Don’t try to walk right after experiencing a climax. Bad idea_ , Arya just learned.

She did her best to get a hold of her back soon, relieved when she could go without the Lorathi to help her. She felt a warmth in every part of her body and there was a slight layer of sweat on her skin. "I better fresh up.”

“Try not to fall on your way”, he advised her.

Now she was the one who rolled her eyes. “How can you be so kind and caring in one minute and just turn into a mocking dick in the next?”

“A man has his ways”, he told her while he set up the chair she pushed down earlier that evening. He also picked up the book _he_ threw away.

She reached out for the bloody damnation of a novel. “Let me give the book back to Gilly.”

“Is a girl not interested how the story will end?”

“Yes, but sometimes stories should stay open. It might become boring if conflicts get solved and the magic is gone.”

“This will only happen to bad ones. The good stories will offer many ways how things could continue. They will be remembered long after the book is closed.”

She crossed her arms. “Tell me one.”

He sat down and smirked at her. “How about ours?”

There was a smile forming on her face in relation to the sudden beating of her heart. “You can be so disgustingly romantic sometimes, I don’t know if I should hug or punch you.”

“A girl secretly enjoys it”, he stated and she couldn’t say anything against it.

Instead she nodded and took a step forward. “Then give the book to me. I do want to know how that story ends.”

“No”, he cut her and opened the first page. “A girl refused first and now she has to wait.” Another smirk followed. “And a man should get to know what kind of _research_ a girl did.”

She palmed her face in her hands. Arguing with Jaqen never ended well. Didn’t mean she couldn’t give him a taste of his own medicine. “Very well. Then I leave you with your _imagination_ alone”, she teased back.

He liked this game. “A girl might share her own with a man if she wishes. She surely has so many _thoughts_ wandering in that beautiful head of hers. Her _desires_ and _urges_ should be taken care of.”

Speaking about thoughts, she had a very good one when she bent down. She propped herself up on the arms of the chair while bringing their faces closer together. “Don’t be so smug, Jaqen H’ghar. A girl might surprise you.” She played a little sigh and travelled with her mouth along his jawline until she reached his ear. “And when a girl is finished with a man, winter won’t be the only thing that is _coming_.”

He was anything than prepared to hear this from her. She giggled when she realized that he was speechless. With a knowing wink of her eyes she left the room and enjoyed this small moment of victory.

 _More courage than sense indeed_ , Jaqen thought, another kind of smirk forming on his face.


	6. Love Has No Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm very sorry that the new chapter took so long. I had been very busy over the last weeks and this probably won't change until September but I will try to post as soon as I can. Let's say finally getting the backbone to write this ff in this semester wasn't really my brightest idea. On the other side, I really need writing as a therapy when it comes to them.
> 
> Now we enter the part where the story actually keeps moving forward. There is a lot going on in this chapter and most likely in the next two ones. Chaos, death, the usual things. But I tried to keep a bit of the humor.
> 
> For writing this chapter my old obsession with songs by Xandria helped me a lot. I just listened to certain of them in an endless row ("Ravenheart", "Sisters Of The Light", "Eversleeping", "Like A Rose On The Grave Of Love" and "In Love With The Darkness").  
> Ironically I used a line from Amy Lee's beautiful cover "Love Exists" as chapter's title. I know, I'm complicated.
> 
> And I am also very sorry because I dared it to slightly include a known meme from LotR for entertaining reasons. But I made it obvious where exactly I dragged Boromir into this as well. I just couldn't resist it for Jon. :D  
> I also allowed myself to use some book quotes again.

The winter season had finally calmed down when the dragon flew towards Winterfell.

None of them expected anything to happen when the ships set sail. The Khaleesi went back to Mereen for the execution of Daario Naharis after she discovered that he’d been helping the Sons of the Harpy. It all had been a plot. His feelings for her might have been true but it didn’t cause his betrayal to fade away. He had stopped to help them long ago. He only did so for keeping possibilities in case Daenerys would fail in her reign. He abandoned his work for them long before the incident in the arena happened. But rumors of it had reached Winterfell and so they couldn’t leave him there. The Khaleesi and her allies went back to settle this, with Jon as an advisor.

But that wasn’t the true tragedy. When they returned, their ships got attacked by Euron Greyjoy. A bloody fight on the sea followed. The dragons could prevent the worst to happen. But Euron got away. After destroying many ships and leaving their warriors either wounded or dead.

And he took some of them as prisoners.

Drogon brought the ones who survived to Winterfell before he left on his mother’s order to return to Dragonstone. There had never been such a chaos in the halls of Winterfell.

Jon and Daenerys were both on the edge of unconsciousness. Not in danger to die but they looked like a mess. Everywhere cuts and bruises. And the pain made it difficult for them to move.

Arya herself was in a rage. She passed Sansa who was still holding the letter with shaking hands, trying to think of a reasonable solution to what stood on the piece of paper. The younger Stark however decided to act right on the spot when she glanced at Theon. “What does he want to do with them in King’s Landing!?”

“I don’t know!” Theon shook with his whole body. Out of anger and sadness and frustration about everything that happened during the sea battle. “He told us about an alliance with Cersei. He’s probably gonna bring Yara to her.”

Jon hustled behind them, laying on the table with several nurses taking care of his wounds. “He’s throwing a stone at two birds. He gets rid of Yara and gains Cersei’s favor.”

Tyrion who wasn’t wounded that badly took a mouthful of wine. “And with bringing Ellaria along with Oberyn’s daughters, Myrcella’s death gets avenged.” None of them knew which side Tyrion was on. He hated Cersei enough to ruin her plans and felt like owing something to Oberyn since he died during his Trial by Combat. But fact was that the Sand Snakes poisoned Myrcella. “I will demand justice one day from Ellaria. I will redeem my debt by Oberyn in letting his daughters live”, he once said.

“This is a fucking mess!”, Arya shrieked. “We can’t wait longer! Cersei has to die! Along with Euron.”

“The dragons can’t attack the city”, Jon spoke and shot a worried look at Daenerys who slept through the pain. “They won’t listen to anyone but her. And there are too many things that could go wrong.”

Sansa sighed angrily. “This is outrageous!” She held up the letter from Queen Cersei. “To invite us to the royal wedding. With fights and the executions of them as special events!?" 

“Will they ever learn that Westerosi weddings never end well?”, Jaqen dryly said.

Arya gazed at him. He had been in a strange mood all day. Ever since the letter arrived, in the exact moment the surviving ones returned. And hearing what happened didn’t make it better. Needless to mention that there was some kind of wrath boiling up in Arya as well. “You! Be quiet! You should have killed Euron after you got that dragon egg!” She wasn’t blaming him for real but it shut him up.

They can be glad that Euron had given it away in exchange for the help in Balon’s death.

Theon made a noise that almost sounded like a sob. “I can’t let her die”, he choked. “She had been there. Even tried to save me from Ramsay and had to go because all she found in the cell was a little fool. If anyone deserves to rule over the Iron Islands it is _her_. We have to get her back.” He looked Arya directly in the eyes. “She is my sister.”

Whatever dispute had been between Theon and her was forgotten. She understood. They hurt Jon. If Sansa or Bran were in danger, Arya wouldn’t hesitate a second. She’d do anything to assure her family’s safety, hunt anyone down who brought pain to them. “Then I will help you”, she found herself saying.

She heard Jaqen getting closer to them. “It’s a good time to attack the Lannisters”, he started and Arya tried to figure out how much of his voice was spoken in duty and how much in the bizarre amusement she heard out of his tune. When she asked him why, he suddenly held up another letter.

Jon blinked from his place. “The seal of the Iron Bank.”

“Yes, but broken. A man already read this one.” When none of them interrupted him, he continued. “The crown refused to pay their debts for years. As it seems Lord Baelish wasn’t able to finish working on whatever plan he created to calm them down. They would have ignored Cersei for a little while longer but now they want to get rid of her after what happened in Highgarden.”

Tyrion put down his goblet of wine. “I don’t understand. What happened?” He got the letter from Jaqen and everyone could see the rapid speed in which the dwarf read the message. With every line, his eyes darkened. “It… It says…” He had to get back his confidence. So he swallowed what was left of the wine before summing things up. “The Lannister army attacked Highgarden a few days ago. They burned it to the ground and…” He glanced at Brienne who listened a few feet away to everything that was said. “And Jaime brought Lady Olenna, the last Tyrell, as a prisoner to our sister.”

While everyone looked at Tyrion, Arya couldn’t help but observing Brienne. Sansa’s sworn shield always seemed to disagree whenever people talked badly about the Kingslayer. _Bran told us why he lost his legs. She can’t expect from me to show mercy on Jaime Lannister now. For I am a Stark and the North remembers._  

Surprisingly Brienne was the one asking: “What will we do now?”

“How about we kill those bitches, get the others and steal those fucking swords?”, the Hound threw in.

Tyrion grabbed the letter so tight all of them feared he might tear it apart. “And what about my brother?”

“He will get a trial”, Sansa said before Sandor could. “A chance to take responsibility for his actions.”

Jon made an angry push on the desk to get their attention. “You don’t understand.” His voice never sounded as woeful as Eddard Stark’s like in this moment. “One does not simply walk into King’s Landing. We get arrested before we set a foot into the city.”

“There are secret tunnels”, Jaqen told them.

The dwarf’s eyes widened. “Yes, of course! I spoke with Varys about that before the Battle of Blackwater. I will seek through his belongings. He must have saved a map somewhere. Such a pity he still hasn’t arrived. Else we could ask him right away.”

Arya didn’t listen to Tyrion’s excitement about the idea. Instead she turned to Jaqen. “How do you know?” It was an uncommon thing to be aware of. Most inhabitants of King’s Landing surely thought their only way to get out of town was on the surface. The assumption made sense. But he said it as if he owned proper knowledge about it. She herself only remembered leaving one of the tunnels when she went to the vaults under King’s Landing by accident. Else she wouldn’t have known either.

“The Targaryens were smart. They surely didn’t build up an empire without ways to escape when the time came”, was all he said and it seemed enough for everyone else. _But how can you be so sure?_ , Arya thought in secret. _Is that how you ended up in the Black Cells? What were you doing there?_

Jon shut his eyes. “So we smuggle ourselves into the city, get the plan done and then end up like idiots trying to move the Iron Throne to Winterfell?”

“Oh, you know _nothing_ , Jon Snow!”, Melisandre exhaled. She just joined their conversation. “When the work is done, the Mother of Dragons gained back all of her strength and can demand her dragons to take care of that damned thing.” She shrugged her shoulder. “Those beasts can pick all of them up and they fly back to Winterfell.”

“The dragons have to destroy the city as soon as they arrive”, Tyrion suddenly said. “My sister ordered the production of wildfire. I stopped it when I was the Hand. But the incident with the Sept of Baelor proved that she must have demanded more of it again. The dragons have to burn it all down to guarantee that nothing will be left.”

Theon blinked. “Wouldn’t it be better if we save the wildfire? For the White Walkers?”

“No”, Jaqen stated. “To store dragons _and_ wildfire? Too much of a risk.”

Since none of them could contradict anything to it, they remained silent.

Tyrion sighed. “And what if Jaime won’t come with us? You know, after murdering my dreadful sister? He’s not the calm type.”

“Then I will kill him.”

All eyes shot to Brienne.

“I swore an oath to Lady Catelyn once. And a year ago to Lady Sansa. When he goes against you, he will bring us all in danger. I’m used to do what must be done.”

Tyrion seemed anything but pleased. “So am I.”

And Arya got the feeling that both of them were lying without really knowing it.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“You need clothing. And food. The way will be long. Do you know how many people die by starvation? Oh, and I should get you one of those-”

“Sansa!”, Arya begged her sister to calm down. All she could do was watching Sansa packing for her. There had been a terrible dispute about Arya going to King’s Landing or not. Bran had to watch through the ravens’ eyes and tell Daenerys when the time was right for the dragons to attack. Jon looked like he just came back from the death for a second time. And Sansa had to deal with the Lords from the Eyrie.

“If I can’t come with you, let me at least take care of you”, Sansa taunted her. “You’d go with nothing but your sword! I’ll make sure that you have everything you need on your journey.”

“We go to King’s Landing! Not beyond the Wall!”, Arya mumbled helplessly when she saw her sister getting a coat with so much fur, it would warm up a White Walker.

“You’ll be thanking me when you sleep at night without clapping teeth”, Sansa hissed worried. But then she stopped and crossed her arms, facing her. “Or do you _want_ to get cold? To sneak to the site of the camp where your Lorathi is?”

Arya rolled her eyes. “We have other things to worry about, don’t you think?”

Instead of having a serious conversation, Sansa started to smirk. She managed it to form her traits like Arya did when she pleads for something. “ _Jaqen, I’m cold._ ” The older Stark tried not to laugh while imitating Arya’s voice. “ _And evil Sansa gave me such a thin blanket. Can you warm me, please?”_

Both Stark sisters started to laugh when Arya playfully pushed Sansa onto the bed and hit her with a pillow. Sansa tried to hold her sister’s arms but she could barely grasp her. So she just continued. “ _Skin contact creates more heat. Let’s get rid of those clothes._ ” Sansa had tears in her eyes from all the giggling.

“You don’t think it would go that way, do you?”, Arya asked. She put the pillow away when she realized that Sansa was actually having a lot of fun fooling around with her. So why not enjoy the little play? She set up. “Presumably he goes like: _A girl is not ready_.” Arya grinned when Sansa burst out laughing after Arya deepened her voice in a joking way. “ _She does not know what she asks of a man._ ”

Sansa crocked her head. “Didn’t you told us that he is a faceless man? He killed more people than we could ever imagine and then he puts you at a hold?”

“That man has a fucked up moral complex”, Arya said and, despite her frustration, couldn’t help but smile. She liked the thought of him treaten her like something precious. She’d always seek the fight for it was her destiny to create a hassle. And yet it gave her a feeling as if she’d fly to know that Jaqen, her real killer, was there to watch over her. Like a shadow lurking in the dark until she needed him. Sometimes it felt like she’d always need him.

Her sister popped herself up and finally decided to talk in a proper tune. “Do you know what I did to make Sandor finally get over himself when we were in the Eyrie?”, she asked.

Arya grimaced and fought the urge to put her hands over her ears. She was glad that Sansa seemed to be able talking about the topic when one remembered what Ramsay did to her. So the younger sister didn’t shut her up right away. “I don’t think you can compare our men.”

“Right. But my situation had been _worse_. When Sandor heard what Ramsay did, he could barely look at me. He acted like the thought of being touched by him would make me scream in pain and all. Which is funny because he is so gentle”, Sansa told her. Arya knew that the Hound owned a soft side but she found it difficult to imagine. She was aware that he’d be good to Sansa. Even when she left him to die, she knew that his raging speech about fucking her sister bloody was only a desperate try to get killed. She didn’t end his life it because she couldn’t bring herself to it. Today she knew this. And it was definitely one of her better decisions.

But it was no excuse sitting there and having to listen about her sister’s love life. “I am happy when you are happy. But get to the point.” Hopefully she cut it short.

“I asked him”, she simply said.

“What?” Arya made a little jump because she expected more.

“I went to him one evening and told him what I wanted. With my best dress on, of course. But he refused. At first. I had to be _really_ stubborn and it took several night visits to convince him.”

“What did you tell him?”

Sansa shrugged. “Everything. That I want to have a good experience and that I trust him. Just say it as it is and maybe it will get things rolling.” She took a deep breath and closely observed her sister. “And you really want to tell me that _nothing_ ever happened between the two of you?”

Arya blinked the sudden blush away. “We share a room, don’t we?”, she tried to talk herself out of it.

Her sister gave a little nod and looked at the bed both of them sat on. “I’m just asking. You know, Jon and I always want to know if there is blood on the sheets. We ask a servant to take a look at it when the rooms get cleaned. I just assumed that you are still-” Sansa hummed, expecting an answer.

It made Arya exhale angrily. “Yes, Sansa! Still a bloody virgin!”

“Aha”, Sansa noted, secretly enjoying Arya’s furious reaction. “A truly _untouched_ virgin?”

The question made the younger sister squint her eyes shut, causing a sense of shame. First. Then it made her smirk in a strange way. Maybe because she realized that she could speak openly. Seven hells, she talked with _Sansa_ about it! If the gladness wouldn’t made her happy, then definitely the irony. Who would have thought that the two of them behaved like chatterboxes?

The older one squealed happily. “I knew it! How did it happen? You must tell me!” Suddenly Sansa put her hands off the furniture as if she profaned some holy ground. “This bed?”, she asked carefully, a little smirk playing around the corners of her mouth.

Arya indicated to the table with the help of her eyes.

“ _Seriously!?_ ” Somehow this shocked Sansa. “A table? People are eating on that!”

_And a man has a thirst_ , Arya darkly thought, remembering everything what Jaqen told her that night. The memories of it made her smirk, denying her to feel any shame about it. “You should try it out. I found it very comfortable." 

“Nah, I think I prefer a bed.” Sansa smiled and wriggled her eyebrows. “You know, sheets and pillows. It’s comfortable. Just promise me… If something happens on this journey… Please don’t lose your virginity on a table. Do it proper."

Arya had to blink a few times. She definitely liked this grown up Sansa much more than the ever dreaming little lady from back then. And spending that much time with the Hound definitely loosened her up. “I promise”, she sighed.

“But I don’t want to forbid you having fun! Arya, I just want you to have a great experience right away”, she spoke with genuine care.

Out of a strange instinct, Arya hugged her tightly. “I send you a raven before it happens”, she joked. 

It made the older one role her eyes when she returned the hug. “To remind you, there are also other ways in case you can’t wait-”

“Seven hells!”, Arya shrieked. “Seriously, the Hound has a _terrible_ influence on you!” _A lie._ Seeing her sister this way was perfect. The images of a fearful Sansa were gone. Nothing of the worried woman Arya saw when she came back to Winterfell remained. Now she laughed.

It was then when Arya thought that Winterfell was in the right hands.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“And even if you have to chain her, you keep her away from danger”, Jon ended his list on what Jaqen better watched out for as long as he and the others travelled with Arya.

“A girl can look after herself but a man assures that no harm will come to her”, Jaqen said amused. He liked Jon for being so protective over Arya. It was a thing he understood too damn well.

Jon nodded, cursing his wounds for not being able to accompany them on their way to King’s Landing. “Why did the Iron Bank send this letter to you?”

“A man has been in the capital once. And our order is known for taking our jobs seriously. The Iron Bank also knows more than you think.”

“So they hired a faceless man for what? Killing the Queen?”

“To put a warning”, Jaqen corrected him. “Killing the only House that would have been able to pay the debts was a pretty stupid move. They want King’s Landing to pay. And we have someone inside the city who gains much information. Besides”, Jaqen made a little pause as if he contemplated to tell the next thing or not, “the order and the Iron Bank might find it funny to assign a man for the job.”

Jon hummed and crossed his arms, biting back a little hiss when he felt a stinging pain in his side from what happened on the ship. “Why do I have the feeling that my sister is gonna kick your ass if we ever find out your identity?”

“Because she will”, he said with absolute certainty, a little smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

Jon bit back a laugh. “Look forward to that”, he spoke before turning his head a bit to the right. “There she is.”

Arya just crossed them, carrying a bunch of things her sister thought of being necessary for the journey. If Arya wouldn’t have stopped her at some point, Sansa had packed half of Winterfell in her bag. But she had still a free hand to grasp the Lorathi’s sleeve when she passed them. “Cut the flirty chit-chat, Jaqen. We have to go.”

When she looked at Jon, she stood on her toes and let him put her into a tight embrace. “No dangerous actions. You stay out of trouble.”, he grumbled into her hair.

Arya just laughed. “Have you forgotten how many of us will go on this journey? Besides Jaqen and me, also Theon, Brienne, Tyrion and Podrick”, she listed. “It’s a little army.”

“Against Euron Greyjoy, Cersei and Jaime Lannister? This gives me nightmares!”

Arya sighed and wanted to return something but just then Podrick yelled over the whole place for them to get to the yard. The horses were ready and they needed to go now if they planned to find a secure place to rest before the night arrived.

Jon freed her from his hug. “Remember what I told you.”

Now the girl smiled. “Stick them with the pointy end.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Perhaps Jon’s nerves would have been soothed if only he heard the little exchange between Brienne and the Hound. Then he’d be sure that Arya was more than secure.

“You!”, the Hound spoke harshly at her, still bitter about the time when she defeated him. “You better bring back the little Stark in one piece if you plan to keep that ugly face of yours.”

“Look who’s saying!”, Brienne exclaimed and tried not to get affected by the sudden rage. Instead she concentrated on another thing his statement revealed. “Watch out. People might think you start to care.”

The Hound just spit into the snow beside him. “Bitch”, he mumbled under his breath and left.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“It’s good that Sandor stays here to watch over Sansa. He once fought against Brienne and it was anything than nice”, Arya said when she observed Sandor going away from the Tarth woman. They couldn’t be in the same room for too long. The fight that happened between them hurt both – their pride and their genitals. You could pick what had been worse.

The more she was surprised when the Hound stood before her. He looked to the ground as if he thought of what to say. “Good luck”, he pressed a careful comment out of his shell. “You’ll need it.”

Suddenly Arya had the urge to embrace her old travelling companion. But she knew that it wouldn’t fit to them, so she just let the moment pass by until Sandor nodded to both of them and patted her shoulder before he left.

It was then when Arya turned around. “Hey! Wait!”

He stopped and gave her a questioning look. “What?”

“Any greetings for Cersei Lannister? I can tell her anything you ever wanted to throw at her. She must have been a terrible person to be around”, Arya stated, expecting a familiar catchphrase. 

And she knew what he would say as soon as he started to smile. “ _Fuck the Queen._ ”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

When all of them bid farewell and spoke words of hope and concern, they rode out of Winterfell. The wolf banners on the towers faded away until there was nothing left to see anymore. The home of the Starks looked so little from where they were now. But it marked the new territory. Arya saw wolves hunting but they never attacked them. Instead they seemed to watch over them as they took the path through the forest.

Arya and Tyrion planned out a route. It was an abbreviation to King’s Landing. The King’s Road allowed them to reach the city in a month. But this applied only to the summer seasons. The dwarf found a path that would halve their way under normal circumstances. With possible detours and the winter, they might arrive in three weeks. Just in time for the announced wedding. But they needed to hurry once they saw King’s Landing. And praying that Cersei didn’t do any damage to the tunnels.

But first they needed to travel. Arya knew where they had to watch out. Warging into Nymeria offered her a great look of the area and its dangers. Her wolf only had been away for a few days while hunting but she explored all surroundings in the deep North. The snow became less of a plague the more they wandered into the southern regions.

_They are looking out for us_ , Arya realized when she observed the pack. _Wolves are there to protect the Starks. They never harm us or our friends. No matter how perilous they managed to appear. We’re safe._ She only wished that Podrick knew about that. Brienne’s squire owned not such trust into the animals and always looked uncomfortable whenever they came closer.

All of them were worried for various reasons. But it was Tyrion to break the silence. “If we keep being so serious, this will turn into the most boring journey the songs will ever tell.”

“What do you suggest?”, Jaqen asked when the others felt no need to answer.

The Lannister shrugged. “Anything. Jokes or games. We could even sing.”

Brienne snorted, absolutely not in the mood for that. “And let some spies hear us miles away? No. There’s not even a good song for wandering around here.”

Podrick however used the opportunity to distract himself from the wolves. “We need something to cheer us up.”

“No _Rains of Castamere_ then”, Tyrion decided. “That song deserves to be buried and never see the light of day again.”

Theon coughed. “Just no song about the Iron Islands or Dorne. It’s… disrespectful.”

The dwarf rolled his eyes. “But _The Dornishman’s Wife_ is a classic.”

“No songs from Dorne”, Jaqen reminded him. Arya found it delightful to see Jaqen just interact normally. There was always a mystery around this man but moments like this showed that he was human as well.

There was a strange vibe coming from Brienne before she spoke. “I do not want to hear _The Bear and the Maiden Fair_.”

Arya recognized the sadness in her tune. “Bad memories?”

The addressed one showed a miserable smile. “Bad and good ones altogether.”

_It must be in connection to the Kingslayer_ , the girl thought. “I’m sorry”, she just said.

Tyrion seemed to ignore them. “Are there _any_ songs left then? Seems like we have to compose a new one!”

“Oh, please, no!”, Arya exclaimed. The sheer thought of having to rhyme and sing made her sheepish. She had no problem listening but versify a tale herself wouldn’t end well.

“Now don’t ruin the fun!”, the little man pouted. “You start! Come on! Everyone adds a line!”

Arya shot a begging look at Jaqen but he only smirked and shook his head. “You provoked it, lovely girl.”

It seemed like forever. Why was inspiration such an incomprehensible thing? She was no damn poet. “ _The journey starts, the road is long. A chosen path for one must be strong_ ”, she made a terrible start and wondered if they actually could make a song out of that.

As it appears, Podrick felt strangely inspired today. “ _Wolves are hunting in the forest. They’ll eat us, let’s be honest._ ” He was fixated by his worries but at least he could joke about it.

Tyrion found that passage great to include an older lection of his. “ _So we drink until we’re free. Sincere men don’t have to agree._ ” With that he took a mouthful from the little bottle he carried with him. Probably filled with wine. It might warm him up now. But the colder he will feel as soon as the alcohol will leave his system. He’d have a clear mind then but he surely needed a distraction from the thoughts that plagued him along the way.

Brienne, however, decided to be more focused. “ _And drunk in the sense of fear, you’ll lose the life you held so dear_ ”, she actually used the play to taunt him, but with a certain sense of humor that made the others grin.

Poor Theon wasn’t in the mood for fooling around. “ _Others, too, will put their lives on a cliff. From the sole fish to the edgy griff_ ”, he said this as a warning, completely ripping off Euron’s head in his mind already.

Jaqen’s turn. He couldn’t really continue with how Theon just ended. So he just switched it around. “ _Even the dragon will bend down, offering the wolf his crown._ ”

Arya dimly remembered what Jaqen told her when they talked under the weirwood tree. That dragons were overstated and it would be a time for wolves. Still, she couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was a deeper meaning in that phrase. “ _And while both to each other cling, a blooming rose announces the spring_ ”, the words left her lips. This time she didn’t need to think long about it.

With this their little creation ended. Tyrion thought about it. “Doesn’t sound as happy as I wanted it to be but it could be worse.”

The dwarf went on with his speech until Podrick suddenly shreaked.

He had spotted a wolf beside him.

_Nymeria_ , Arya thought while her eyes brightened up as her wolf slowed her steps until she walked beside the Stark. “Wait”, she commanded the others and dismounted her horse.

Her feet barely touched the ground when her pet tried to support herself on the girl, sadly howling. Arya gave her a smile and stroked behind her ears, not minding that Nymeria even licked over her cheek to wipe away a tear Arya didn’t realized that fell.

“I know you want to help us and get a little vengeance for what happened because of Joffrey”, she whispered to her. “But I need you to protect the North. Your pack needs you. Winterfell needs you. The Starks need you.” She saw that her wolf understood. “It’s unfair to ask this of you. But would you protect the others for me while I’m gone? There is a lot going on and Ghost needs a companion to play with.”

Nymeria nodded her head in an adorable way before she mournfully started to pant. It caused Arya to wrap her arms around her animal.

The others seeing this promptly decided to make the first stop here. It was evening anyway. And so she could properly say goodbye to Nymeria.

Through the night, Arya sang a song to her:

_The journey starts, the road is long._

_A chosen path for one must be strong._

_Wolves are hunting in the forest._

_They’ll eat us, let’s be honest._

_So we drink until we’re free._

_Sincere men don’t have to agree._

_And drunk in the sense of fear,_

_you’ll lose the life you held so dear._

_Others, too, will put their lives on a cliff._

_From the sole fish to the edgy griff._

_Even the dragon will bend down,_

_offering the wolf his crown._

_And while both to each other cling,_

_a blooming rose announces the spring._

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

It took several drinking games to gather the information Arya was so curious about. 

Ever since Nymeria left them after they had crossed the dangerous snow zone – the wolf secretly observed them for three more days, the girl occupied herself with questioning the dwarf about Daenerys. _Why doesn’t she just attack the White Walkers with her dragons? Why is she keeping them in Dragonstone instead of here? Doesn’t she trust Jon beside their nightly visits?_

But Tyrion did a good job in keeping his mouth shut. Over a week now he managed it not to tell anything. But at some point when they argued about tactics in King’s Landing he seemed more furious than considered. It was a mean move to start another drinking game then but it was his own fault for announcing one.

Brienne and Theon were on the watch right now. Podrick decided not to take part in it so he could play the role of a cupbearer. He seemed to miss his old work back when he served Tyrion. He had a lot of fun with just fulfilling simple tasks.

At the moment Tyrion was still chuckling about something Arya told him at the beginning of their journey since Podrick’s doing reminded him of that. "Sometimes I wished I hadn’t killed the great Tywin Lannister while he took a shit. To witness his reaction when he learned that you’ve been his cupbearer in Harrenhal? I’ll keep that one as a joke if you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead”, Arya allowed him with a smile. “But finally tell us what kind of drinking game you want to play.”

Tyrion nodded. “It’s very easy. I ask you a question. When I am right, you have to drink. When I am wrong, I have to drink. And vice versa. Got it?”

“I did”, Arya said. “The Khaleesi has forbidden you to talk about the dragons and why she keeps them in Dragonstone”, she began.

“Hey, we haven’t even started”, he complained. But after a few seconds he emptied his wine and held up his goblet for Podrick to do his job. “My turn.” He looked to Jaqen. “You killed more than those three deaths you owed her back in Harrenhal.”

Jaqen leaned forward. “How do you want to know?”

The Lannister made a bored hand gesture. “I heard various versions. One implied that you actually killed a whole bunch of guards instead of just one person at the end.”

Arya sensed a vibe from Jaqen that pretty much confirmed that he prepared to kill someone. There was only one person Tyrion could have asked about that who had seen it with his own eyes. And apparently Jaqen looked like imagining various ways how to murder a certain blacksmith when he drank from his wine.

“Why is that so important to you?” Arya focused on Tyrion’s statement.

“You must have done _something_. Make him go against his rules and helping you out. I don’t want to imply-”

“She gave a man his own name”, Jaqen told him in one breath, completely shocking Tyrion.

“So…”, the dwarf thought about it,  “why didn’t you just kill yourself? That doesn’t sound like a truly devoted person to your cult.”

“As mentioned, a man had duties”, he told a bit colder than usual. “And you of all people should know that it is a natural thing to avoid his own death.”

Tyrion seemed to agree with that answer, realizing that Jaqen was no usual faceless man. “We’ll get to the bottom of this one day. But now it’s your turn.” He looked at Arya.

Arya sat up, thinking about a helpful mention. ”The Mother of Dragons doesn’t trust Jon.” A bold assumption. But a justified one.

Tyrion sighed and put away his wine. “Not really. It’s just…” He took a little sip from his goblet. “The Khaleesi doesn’t believe in the White Walker", he confessed, ending the drinking game here.

“What!? But everyone is talking about it!”

“Only the North. I wouldn’t believe in them either if I hadn’t been proven wrong. Daenerys grew up far, far away from Westeros. All she knows is taking the throne first before exposing her dragons to any danger. And everything seems like a trap to her.”

“She’ll never sit on the Iron Throne”, Jaqen said and finally took a mouthful from his wine. “There will be no kingdom left for her.”

Arya wanted to tell him that this was a harsh message but then her attention focused to Podrick who accidently felt over one of the bags. She excused herself and went away to help him.

To return to the good mood, they kept the drinking game until Arya returned.

What a lucky setting! Because Tyrion was really curious about one thing. And it was better for Arya not to hear it. Even though the dwarf already knew the response.

And he was right when the Lorathi drank, showing his answer.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile in Winterfell, it was Jon who looked worried at the plans and maps.

Samwell stood up. He held a book in his hands that sadly was no use to anyone here which caused him to throw it on the table. “We don’t know how this will work out!”

“Sam, we have to do this!”, Jon reminded him. “Either Dany will believe in the White Walkers or we can only guess her reaction when she knows about the fall of King’s Landing as soon as her wounds are cured. She won’t like it. But she will understand it if she sees the dangers coming from beyond the wall!” 

His friend shook his head. He understood Jon. Of course he did. But there was so much that could go wrong, so much they didn’t know. “But capturing a White Walker and bring him to her?”

“She can’t ignore what she sees with her own eyes”, Jon explained. “My injuries are as good as healed and I take the others with me. Sansa and Bran will stay here. And you must advise them.”

Sam blinked. “Did… Did you just announce me as a _maester_ for Winterfell?”, he asked, a swing of honor in his voice.

“Who else would fit the job? You’re the smartest person I know. I trust you, Samwell Tarly”, he said to him.

“I… I didn’t even started my study in the Citadel. I was still a novice with neither a chain nor any links that qualify me to anything-”

“I know what you are capable of. You _are_ a freaking maester”, he interrupted Sam’s doubting thoughts. “And since you are living in the maester’s tower already, it fits.”

Both of them had to laugh at that. A little moment like those when they joked around at Castle Black. Both of them were proud how the other turned out. Jon managed it to push away that little glimpse of pride that always held him back and focused on what is truly important. And Sam completely overcame his fears. He learned how to use his knowledge and facing dangers when it was necessary. Nothing left of the green bastard or the frightened first son.

But they were reminded that the world always kept turning when Melisandre entered the room. The Red Woman's eyes were filled with sorrow. “You have to get the creature now if you want to assure the Khaleesi’s help”, she warned him. “She better order her dragons to be in King’s Landing in time.”

Jon froze. “Why? What did you see?”

“Fire”, she spoke as if she was afraid of it. “The flames in which the capital will go down aren’t red as the ones from a dragon’s breath. Not anymore. No. The first blaze to lighten up the city owns another color. A shade of _green_.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

One week left until the ceremony.

They arrive in two days at the tunnel. There would be no snow and maybe that would leave them three days in creating a better plan before striking. The mood wasn’t as good as it was a week ago. A few days ago they could at least joke when they wanted to. Now Theon and Podrick always fought to train their skills in case the worst would happen. Tyrion apparently tried to drink himself into a numb state with the last remains of his wine. It was a surprise to all of them how much of that stuff he brought during their journey. And Brienne just looked sad. She spent hours glancing at her Valyrian sword. _Oathkeeper_ she called it.

Jaqen stayed normal. At least from the outside. Arya knew that there were things which troubled him. He never showed it but getting closer to the capital made him uncomfortable. Since he didn’t reveal anything from himself, Arya developed a new game.

Three names. To honor Harrenhal. She was allowed to ask for his identity in giving him names. Three names to guess who he was. Arya laughed when Jaqen agreed to her play. But soon she realized that it wasn’t as easy as she thought it would be. On some days, she couldn’t even think of three possibilities. And her inability to win only frustrated her.

“Howland Reed’s secret son!?”, she wasted her last shot for today, angry with herself.

Jaqen chuckled. “That’s not even a name. But, no. No son of Howland Reed.” Her best response had still been on the fourth day when she asked for a female name. Well, Arya seemed not to exclude any option. But he stopped her there after he finished laughing and gave her the one and only hint to seek for a man’s name.

She sighed. “You win. _Again_.” She sounded a bit disappointed. On the other side she already planned how to pay back all the times she lost. It was interesting. She could turn everything into a challenge. Even when the outcome could be quite shocking. But it wouldn’t be Arya Stark if the girl wasn’t that strong-willed. “Just you wait. I get you someday.” There were times when she was near the truth. Dangerously close even when she joked with a still popular Targaryen name one evening. Just not close enough.

“A man should get a reward for winning again. How about a girl tells him a secret?”, he said mischievously. He wanted to know everything that went on in her mind. Every worry, every thought, every fantasy of hers. It was exciting to be the one she shared her mysteries with. Even when it was something trivial. Especially then.

“When I was on my way to Winterfell, I stayed a night at the inn at the crossroads”, she started. “You need to know that I was still paranoid as hell because of what happened in Braavos. I saw people wanting to murder me everywhere. It went as bad that I even thought you’d hide under the bed or something just to stab me when I’m asleep.” She smirked. “But as it turned out, you are quite a nice person to share a room with. I start to miss the comfort. Sleeping on the ground each night is nothing compared to a bed.”

He recognized the compliment but his attention was hanging on something else when he started to caress her shoulder. They detached themselves from the others for a while. So they could be more intimate with each other than usual. “Believe me, lovely girl, if a man had you all alone for himself with a bed in the room, he would do something entirely else than killing you”, he whispered seductively in her ear, his lips grazing her cheek. “Well, he might give you a little death. Only so you can rise from anew and receive that special gift again and again.”

Arya gasped when his hand travelled down to stroke over her hipbones until he arrived at the inside of her thighs. She was fully clothed but she felt the urgency of his touch as if he explored her skin directly. The tips of her breasts hardened and pressed against her undergarments. She could also forget her utter smallclothes. This piece of clothing was drenched the moment he started to tell her about all the filthy things he wanted to do to her. About stripping off her outfit until he could see and worship every part of her. Of how he imagined her moans when he’d finally slide into her. And how she’d feel around him as she reaches her climax with him still being deep inside her.

She knew that Jaqen enjoyed to watch her response to everything he did. Therefore she tried to be seductive, throwing her head back in a slow movement and biting her lip in the way only Arya Stark did. “Have those thoughts kept you warm at night?”, she mocked him with a roguish shine in her eyes. “You know since I can’t just go and crawl under your cover. Not with all the others around.”

“Afraid that you can’t keep your hands to yourself?”

“Me? You are the one who always tries to seduce me! And then you dare it to turn away before anything happens!”

“A man can’t be blamed for that”, he told her with a smirk. “A girl is just too lovely when she is being teased. But I guarantee that a man will claim you in ways you never dreamed of.” His voice sent shivers through her again. And he bloody knew that. “If a girl ever gets tired off a bed, there are many other places. A bath, a table-“

“Not on a table”, Arya suddenly babbled, having a hard time not to laugh about Sansa’s insistence about avoiding to lose her virginity on a table. “At least not the first time”, she added when she saw Jaqen’s questioning look. Then she smiled and went back to the camp. “I’ll be glad if we survive this mess at all.” 

He followed her. “Don’t tell me that you are afraid.”

_Fear cuts deeper than swords_ , she remembered. “Valar Morghulis”, she simply said. The more she was surprised to see him looking at her like she just insulted him.

“A girl is not going to die”, he assured her.

“You won’t either”, she warned him. She knew the impact his death would have on her. In the House of Black and White, they gave her an experience of it. They showed her to which outburst she was capable of. Just remembering the terrible feeling was more than she could take. “Because I know that you want to see King’s Landing burn as well. Seeing the dynasty of the Lannister’s fall apart. Isn’t that right?”

“If that’s the case, I should have taken your third name back then and just used the opportunity to kill Tywin Lannister”, he picked his words thoughtfully. But he didn’t realize his switch back into the first person.

“A faceless man is not supposed to kill someone he knows”, Arya said and waited for his reaction. Out of his tensing she read that he didn’t know Tywin personally but he must have been involved in something from Jaqen's past. _Did you offer the names to me because you wanted to protect me? When you saw the Lannister soldiers? Why did you follow me at all?_

“The kill wouldn’t have been done in time.” That, however, was true. “And about the rest… It’s very complicated.” There was again this sad look in his eyes. Only briefly. Maybe none would notice since it went away as fast as it arrived.

Arya’s heart started to bleed when he started to smile again, keeping up whatever façade he brought upon himself.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

She couldn’t change anything about Jaqen’s situation. But maybe she could cheer up Brienne. Theon was in a bad mood as well but the training with Podrick seemed to occupy him enough. Even Tyrion seemed to have settled into a peaceful being this evening. Only Brienne was there. Sad and alone. And Arya knew exactly how that felt.

She sat on the ground beside Brienne who still glanced at the sword. Valyrian steel. Arya knew that it was one half of her father’s sword. The other one was somewhere in the capital. “It’s a nice sword”, Arya spoke. At this time, she knew that Jaime Lannister must have given it to her.

“A weapon. Nothing more.” She sounded numb.

“I thought it was a gift?”, Arya needled. _I might hate Jaime Lannister for pushing Bran out of the window, hurting my father and troubling my mother. But you see him differently with your eyes. Tell me about it. I will never change my ways but I’m willing to listen._ “Come on”, Arya urged her to answer when she remained silent. “The mark was one of the reasons why you trashed the Hound.”

The Tarth involuntarily smiled at that memory. “Yes. But as it turns out, the man who gave this sword to me might not be as honorable as I liked to think.”

Arya chuckled. “No man is honorable. They all have secrets. It’s easy to judge. Especially when it comes to the Kingslayer.” When Brienne looked up in shock, Arya added: “I know.”

“How? You haven’t seen him. He saved me from being raped when the Bloody Mummers took us, and later he came back for me, he leapt into the bear pit empty-handed. He is not the man he was. He sent me after Sansa to keep her safe and gave me this sword.”

Arya wanted to believe her. She did not call her a liar. When Brienne said that something happened, then it must be true. But she feared that Brienne might be fooled by her feelings. _Are you really in the position to judge her?_ , a voice of reason laughed at her. _You are the last one who should condemn others for the ones they love._

The Stark took a deep breath. “But the Kingslayer-”

“ _Jaime_ ”, Brienne harshly corrected her. “His name is Jaime.”

“Then tell me about it”, Arya said. “What should I know about Jaime Lannister?”

And so Brienne told her everything that happened when she brought the Kingslayer to the capital in exchange for the Stark girls. A mission that went terribly wrong with the impact of the Red Wedding and only one of the sisters in the city before Sansa fled as well. But she told Arya in detail what Jaime had done for her. She even told her the tale about the Mad King. Jaime would hate it for the truth to be revealed but Brienne found it necessary for people to know what he once had done for the city. According to Arya’s look, there was finally a glance of sympathy flaring up in her eyes.

“I understand”, the girl spoke. “Sadly all the good he has done won’t offset all the damage he brought upon others.”

Brienne looked away. “I like to think that he might do the right thing after all.”

“What if the history won’t repeat itself? When he fights for the crown’s side? Against us?” Arya hated it to ask this question. But she didn’t want Brienne to be shattered into pieces when things didn’t turn out the way she hoped.

“Then I’ll do it”, the Tarth whispered. “Then I will kill him.”

_You lie_ , Arya realized. _You and Tyrion. Both of you._

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

The others were long gone when he visited Melisandre.

The Red Priest was shocked to see Davos Seaworth. For a moment she believed he actually wanted to kill her after all. He announced it when she was banned from Winterfell. But he just held up his hands when she stepped back. “No, don’t worry. We have better things to do than going against each other.”

She crossed her arms. “Wise words. I talked to Bran Stark about Jon and the others. He keeps watching over them at the moment but there are no White Walkers to see.”

“They’ll arrive sooner or later”, the former smuggler said. “But don’t think _you_ survive. When this is over, you’ll die. Either killed by the undead or by the law.” He’d never forgive Melisandre for what happened to Shireen. Stannis, yes. But not Shireen. With burning this innocent child who was like a daughter to him, the woman in front of him sealed her fate. “Prophecies can be helpful. But they shouldn’t bring more madness to the world than there already is.”

“Sometimes we can’t stop terror to settle in our bones and minds”, she spoke. “Do you remember Patchface?”

Davos wrinkled his forehead. “The court jester? Never managed it to make Stannis laugh. But Shireen adored him. She always listened to his endless phrases.”

She smiled. “It shows how smart she was. Patchface spoke in riddles but there was truth somewhere hidden in his songs.”

“Maybe that is why Shireen always sang his verses. Especially this one… It started like…” He made a gesture that showed him trying to remember her words.

The Red Priest helped out. She knew she had no right to sing this song but she did it anyway. “ _It’s always summer under the sea. I know, I know._ ”

“ _The rain is dry. And the snow falls up. I know, I know_ ”, he continued where he remembered, feeling somehow happy to recall the lines.

“ _The shadows come to dance, my lord. The shadows come to stay_ ”, Melisandre ended the hymn, surprised because she never thought of actually singing with Davos. But mad times demanded for mad methods. Then she saw him blinking. “What is it?”

“ _It’s always summer under the sea_ ”, he spoke again. “Jon told us that the Night's King didn’t cross the water when they left Hardhome.”

“Them being unable to cross water won’t give us an advantage. Give them ships and-”

“Ships can _sink_!” Davos hissed while Melisandre lit a small fire. “They wouldn’t risk to drown.” Melisandre didn't respond, only stared into the flames. He observed the way her eyes widened. “What do you see?”, he asked at the sight of her trembling hands.

“They might find another way to cross the water”, she whispered. “They will _fly_.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

The last night before they arrived near the capital.

Some of them would go into the tunnel. Others worked on the surface when it started. It was the last evening spent in peace before they entered a dangerous territory.

Arya tried to sleep. She had to gain enough strength for what was about to come. But worries kept her awake. Even when she whispered the names, other thoughts plagued her mind. She felt like the most selfish person on this earth for the sinister images that mixed up terribly with the frustration of being separated from Jaqen for so long. She missed him. His warmth. The scent of ginger and cloves. Even his endless teasing.

It bothered her since the beginning but it was nothing to complain about. But over the last three weeks, this aching became worse. And who knew what would happen in King’s Landing? There would be no time. Only observations and planning in case they wanted to stay alive. Maybe there was no tomorrow.

Arya thought she might go insane. She needed to settle this now. Her own hands would do no good tonight. With that realization she quickly sneaked to the other site of the camp. Jaqen luckily rested a bit away from the others. Good. So she’d have an easier time doing what she wanted. _Quick as a snake. Calm as still water._ And soon she was right where he was.

He had been awake when she came to him, curiously looking at her. She knelt down and waited for him to lift up the blanket for her to crawl underneath it. And then she was finally home.

Jaqen had a rather hard time to control himself. The familiar feeling of her body pressed against his felt like overwhelming his senses. The thought of her seeking him out pleased him. To know that she couldn’t wait, couldn’t take it anymore.

No words were spoken. Just content sighs and caresses. At first. Then she looked at him with those big, hopeful eyes and he was lost. “I want to try something”, she begged. Hells, she could do whatever she wanted. How could he deny her anything?

“Do you remember what you did the other day?”, she gasped as his fingers slipped under her clothes and traced over the skin of her waist. Gods, she missed this so much.

He smirked. “You mean this?”, he asked and boldly went all the way down to greet her folds which were already heated and wet for his touch.

Arya moaned and moved herself against him when his fingers travelled along her utter lips until she opened herself wider to him. “ _Yes…_ Yes, like that.” She was drunk on this feeling. But she had to keep a clear mind.

So she focused when her own hand wandered from his shoulder over his clothed chest. Normally he wore nothing above at night but they weren’t in Winterfell. And she felt his breathing change nevertheless when she arrived close to his trousers and looked him in the eyes.

“Arya”, he began. So utterly torn. He shouldn’t want her now. But what kind of man could keep himself together when the one he desired shyly drew circles over the bulge between his legs? Her touch, her imply was maddening.

“I want to please you, too”, she said, still playing with what her inquisitive hand found. More than ever she wanted to know every part of him and learn his secrets. She remembered what her sister said about being honest. Time to try that out. “I need this. Tomorrow everything will be different, no time at all.” She bit her lip. “I want to know how it feels. How _you_ feel. Jaqen, please, Just once and _ah…_ ” His fingers worked their magic against her womanhood. It made her stutter and close her eyes for a few seconds.

It was meant to distract her. One more word and he actually would do more to her than what she was ready for. But seeing her entering a stage of impossible want only fogged his mind much more. Also her lust-glittering eyes devoured him when she opened those again.  And then she whispered what no sane man could resist. “Let me bring you to those highs, too.”

She barely caught her breath when he crushed his mouth against hers. He swallowed her moans as he turned her until she laid directly underneath him. The position might be more visible to the others than lying next to each other but neither of them cared. The others slept and could ignore it in case they woke up.

He brought her hand under his clothes and placed her palm against his hardened shaft, making both of them gasp for air. He waited for her reaction, even told her that she could always go back, but was still surprised when she wrapped her fingers around him.

While he was occupied to fondle her sex and place kisses along her neck, she started her own explorations. The dark of the night and the clothes provided her to see him but she _felt_ him. She was fascinated how hot it was, how the skin moved along with her fingers when in fact he was harder than Valyrian steel. She slid her fist slowly up and down his length, causing him to groan when she tightened her grip. She couldn’t pay much attention to that since her mind was far too captivated over how large he felt. The path her fingers travelled from the tip along his shaft until she reached his scrotum seemed like an eternity.

There was a vein she made out by touch and followed it until she reached his cockhead. Arya realized that his breathing turned erratic whenever she played with his tip. So she took enough courage to circle her thumb over it, feeling little drops escaping the head.

At that he fastened the strokes he gifted her with. His own composure flattered, making him impatient and bolder. She loved it when he couldn’t hide his lust. She wanted him to fall apart. Making the great Jaqen H’ghar lose his mind. She craved this more than her own pleasure.

Still she spread her legs even more for him because she couldn’t suppress her own longing and he took delight in the sounds she made. Soon she realized that she was mimicking the touches he bestowed on her to him. The circling, the pressure, the owning. Even when he slipped his fingers inside her depths she moved her hand up and down his length in the same rhyme he thrusted those fingers in and out of her.

She whispered his name over and over. This was all she could do to prevent herself from getting lost. When he started to use his teeth on her neck, slightly sucking on the sensitive skin, she let out a particular high moan. She felt his shaft twitch at that sound and arched against his frame as he marked her as his.

His fingers continued their procedure and brought her closer to the edge. She sensed the warnings of her body and tried to struggle against it.

“Let go, lovely girl”, he breathed. The harsh and worn out tune made her shiver.

Her fingers played with the head of his shaft again. “Not before you”, she gasped.

She heard him hiss a curse before he started to caress her clit in unthinkable ways. Gone was the seducer. Now he wanted to destroy her.

“ _Damn you_ ”, she responded as her hips started to move, according to his every lead. With his free hand he seeked out her own, the one which rested against his shoulder, and pressed it to the ground beside her head, their hands intertwined in a tight grip. The girl took the opportunity to wrap her legs around him, keeping him close.

Arya stared mesmerized down at the picture of their hands exploring each other in sinful ways. It looked oddly intimate how they seemed to complete the other. And their movements left far too much room for imagination. The snaps of their bodies looked as if they consummated the true act of coupling already. Moving together like a promise for future boundings. As it should be.

Her mouth opened. She wanted to say something. But then she didn’t because she failed to concentrate. It all became too much. She needed to enter that sweet nirvana. But she was too stubborn to lose. Not now. Not when she felt him tense up, every muscle in his body hardening, and closing his eyes.

He leaned forward until his temple met hers, his autumn hair falling down like a curtain around her. And she did her best to remind this moment. The closeness of him was everything she wanted. As if nothing else existed in this world.

“ _Arya._ ”

She always loved his voice, the way he talked and when he tempted her with words. But hearing her name like that affected her in ways she never thought possible. So, no. She wasn’t prepared for herself to give in and her body to explode.

She cried out when her climax hit her and she loose herself into the blissful waves her body rode out. She couldn’t think. Not with those fingers still working on her sensitive nub, making her ache from the inside. She allowed herself to throw away her pride when her voice turned into pure exasperations of his name.

He kissed her again, let her stutter against his lips, drowning every outcry as her femininity caressed his fingers. Even then her own hand didn’t stop her ministrations. She tried to keep her original speed. And failed. But those fingers gripping his cock as her orgasm crashed over her were enough to send him towards his own completion. And who could blame him? The vision of Arya Stark writhing and moaning underneath him was the most tempting scene a man ever saw.

It took a while for both of them to return into a reasonable state. Arya was still panting when she felt the result of his summit on her hand. She knew that men spilled their seed when they reached their climax. Arya just never experienced the feel of it. But she was strangely pleased to discover that it felt thick and warm. She hummed and withdraw her hand from him to look at it. More visible than her own juices but still transparent through the white color.

_How does it taste?_ , Arya thought while watching the liquid travel down her hand. She flicked her tongue at it for a moment, sensing a salty savor. Strange but not unpleasant. When she saw that Jaqen intensely observed her doing, she lascivious arched her back while taking another lick.

If she didn’t know better, she thought of feeling him getting hard again.

“Unusual”, Arya declared her verdict. “But I like it.”

He groaned again through his smile. “You _really_ want to drive a man insane, don’t you?” He tried to push away the new formed pictures in his mind. She always had a sly tongue. She shouldn’t tempt him even more with that.

The girl smirked and looked around. She thanked the old gods and the new that their companions were still sleeping. Jaqen got off her, so she was able to go back to her original place to sleep. Instead of leaving, she just took his arm and placed it over her frame when she put her back against his chest. “I’ll stay here.”

She heard him chuckle. Maybe he thought about mocking her for being tired or something similar. But he just kept her close, appreciating the moment. _I could get used to this_ , he thought. _Her. Just lying beside her. Have her in my arms. Nothing more than just seeing her smile, being happy._

He recalled what Tyrion had asked during the drinking game. And his reaction. Without hesitation.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

_Jaqen hadn’t even realized the intense way he looked at Arya when she went away. It was something he always did. Whenever she left, it felt like he just remained in this darkness he put himself in. But when she was there, something like hope seemed to reach out for him. It was the first time he actually decided that he wanted to_ belong _._

_“You love her”, Tyrion said it as it was._

_There was no reason to lie. So the Lorathi took his goblet and drank the wine, saw how the dwarf nodded in approval. As a faceless man, he could hide many things from people. But when it came to Arya Stark it seemed like he was reduced to a thing as simple as everyone else. Just a man._

_And somehow he liked that feeling._

\-----------------------------------------

 

That night Arya dreamt of wolves and dragons.


	7. Wandering Through Broken Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this took longer than I expected but I finally managed an update. Actually that chapter was planned to be much longer. But a few days ago I started to make timelines for it and then I realized what else had to be in it and so I decided to make a cut here and post the first half as a chapter. The better things are all in the second half but I didn’t want to make you all wait much longer. So I hope this chapter isn’t that much of a let-down like it feels to me. :(
> 
> I decided to include some events from season 7. For example this chapter contains the conversation between Jaime and Olenna. And also Cersei’s speech to Ellaria and Tyene. I didn’t make a rewrite but you will know when exactly this two scenes happen. Also the fight between the Lannister army and Daenerys’ army from 7x04 already happened. I really planned to have the King’s Landing plot done before season 7 aired but now I decided to use the events as well.
> 
> The chapter’s title is based on “Blood On My Hands” by Xandria.  
> I also listened much to “I Forgive You” by Sia which I think could easily be a setting for Theon.  
> Also Euron does some shit in this chapter which earns him “Circus” by Britney Spears.  
> For Cersei I kinda recommend “The Lioness” by Xandria.  
> And even though Arya didn’t act very reasonable towards the end, in Jaqen’s eyes the song “Supergirl” by Reamonn still works for her. ;)

The city turned into an abomination.

People were shouting and clapping in delight when Euron Greyjoy paraded through the capital. Ellaria, Yara and all of Oberyn’s daughters were bound with robes. They walked the whole way behind the horses, showing everybody their misery.

In a greater distance stood Podrick and Theon, disguised in formal clothes which were typical for King’s Landing. The two would follow the others later. First they needed to check the situation on the surface. Furthermore, Theon demanded to get a glimpse at his sister.

Podrick held him back when he wanted to run to her. “Don’t do something stupid. If you attack now, he will kill you.”

“I don’t care. I left my sister on our ship like a coward. This time Euron doesn’t point a sword at her neck”, Theon hissed with anger and self-loathing. “I should have faced him on spot instead of seeking sanctuary by the others.”

Podrick sighed. “If you do so, Euron will know that the others are here as well. We can’t risk their safety.”

Theon observed how all of the hostages were brought to the castle, already marked with all the trash the population threw at them. Who knew what else they had to face already? “What will happen with them now?”, he asked the squire.

“They weren’t killed yet and Euron had plenty of time. After that they will be brought to Cersei. They are valuable to her, so she _should_ let them live. But it’s Cersei and she seeks vengeance. With a bit of luck, they will be kept in the Black Cells where most of them were probably placed during the last weeks anyway. Guarded. Maybe the others will be able to get them out in the meantime but we have to keep a clear mind.”

“You don’t know Euron”, Theon whispered before he blinked several times and ordered Podrick to take a look back to the main scenery.

Euron went outside again. He held Nymeria Sand in a tight grip, his eyes filled with madness. “Now a little show for the good folk of this city!” When everybody cheered, he laughed and licked a strip with his tongue along a deep cut on her cheek which she must have gotten during the sea battle. She flinched, screamed and tried to escape him.

He pushed her forwards and she fell on her knees. Before she could react, his henchman grabbed her and forced her to stand again. Euron got a new weapon. A whip. _Nymeria’s whip_. “What a useless weapon”, he yelled and held it up before he put it around the Sand Snake’s neck. “Awful to be killed with it!” He let out a maniac scream as he strangulated her with it.

The cheering continued. Some looked away but the good mood remained.

It didn’t take long for Nymeria Sand’s lifeless body to fall on the ground, red stripes painting her neck.

“See?”, Theon bit out. “They might be useful for Cersei. But Euron doesn’t care.” Suddenly Theon was faced with the thought that Yara might not make it out alive at all. His uncle ordered their father’s murder, probably would have done it himself if possible. He’d kill Yara for less things than bringing pleasure to Cersei.

Podrick wanted to say something to lift the Greyjoy’s spirits. But just then he saw Euron waving at something in a greater distance.

The guards of the city just finished their patrol to see what’s going on here. Jaime wasn’t the leader because he belonged to the Queen’s Guard. Ever since his return, he stayed by Cersei’s side. So there was another familiar face the squire saw.

Bronn crooked his head in disbelief before blinking in shock when he saw the dead Sand Snake. And suddenly he appeared more tensed than usual.

Euron just smirked, bowed and left.

His show had begun.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

The tunnels under the city were a catastrophe.

They had to use fire for seeing through the dark. Tyrion had been smart enough to memorize the way on the map because sometimes the path split into two various directions. It didn’t take as long as one might think but there was a well-thought underground system to find. You either knew the way or got lost. Podrick knew the map as well, so it wouldn’t take long for him and Theon to find them.

At least the paths weren’t harmed by anything. It all had been intact. It was just a bit difficult not to fall over some huges stones which laid on the ground. Although Brienne and Jaqen liked it to offer their help to Tyrion and Arya whenever there was a bit of climbing needed. But the two managed it on their own, followed by angry mumbles about _mocking tiny people_.

“You know the worst thing?”, Tyrion sighed. “I’m not even surprised my sister would dishonor herself in marrying that pirate.”

“I heard he gained much fame during his travels”, Brienne added, worry but also a bit of glee in her voice. “Maybe Cersei had her reasons to agree to the marriage.”

“Well, she couldn’t refuse the proposal much longer after he brought her the others.” He made a long pause before continuing. “Yara might make it out alive until the main ceremony. But Cersei will most likely kill off the Sand Snakes before they turn into a plague.” He gladly would have worked on getting drunk when he thought about this chaos. Such a pity he decided to face this mess in a sober state. “According to rumors they messed up Dorne pretty bad. I feel like Oberyn turns in his grave when he hears about his legacy.”

Arya glanced down. “Revenge can poison a person’s mind”, she said. And some part of her started to understand that one of her training’s main purposes had been to learn _patience_. A real struggle for someone who was led by anger.

“Which is why Ellaria shouldn’t rule over Dorne.” The dwarf shook his head. “Not sure about her daughters but I don’t see them survive anyway.”

Brienne exhaled. “And I thought _I_ would be the pessimistic one.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“I don’t remember giving you the permission to kill one of them.”

Cersei’s voice was unforgiving. It echoed through the throne room until it reached every little corner. The folk would have ducked in fear but currently there was only the main court. And they already expected Cersei to go against her fiancé now.

Said person only smiled brightly, even waved at Jaime who rolled his eyes in response. Then Euron did a perfectly placed bow right before the Queen. “I am devastated that I disappointed the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms. It wasn’t my intention-”

“Then _why_ did you to it?”, Cersei barked at him. “Those people are guilty for killing my daughter. It is my right to punish them as I please. As it is your right to torture your niece. I wouldn’t disturb you with her either.” Towards the end she sounded like she wanted to make a compromise. A sweet voice but one heard the growl of an angry lioness.

Apparently the kraken did not fear her. “My mistake, beautiful one.” During his speech, the Kingslayer muttered angry curses at the Greyjoy. “Maybe I’ve forgotten the Westerosi etiquettes during my long years on sea. But I dare to remember that husband and wife like to share what they have. Thanks to that future marriage, they’ll be my enemies as well.” There was a little warning hidden in his tune. What exactly this wedding will cost him. He didn’t fear the others who fought against the crown. But he liked it to remember his Queen of the danger. And that she needed his help.

And Cersei knew that she required his support. _At the moment._ She set up a fake smile. Like all those times she wanted to calm down that failure Robert. “I see. Forgive me. I was greedy.” She pointed with a gesture at the Dornish prisoners. “Pick one. But make sure to kill her right now. Here.”

Euron smirked and watched them closely. After a while, he grabbed Tyene’s chin. “The most beautiful one”, he declared. “She might think to be even more beautiful than the Queen.” This was his excuse for picking her.

“No!”, Ellaria begged. Begged for the first time she was here. “Kill me!” She looked Cersei directly into her eyes. “For I was the one making your little child suffer a painful death. I gave her the poison, so her mother wouldn’t be able to hear her little laugh ever again. And she liked it to laugh. I often heard her in the garden”, she tried to provoke the Queen, wanting her to order Euron to pick her.

But Cersei only smirked.

Olenna Tyrell, who stood under a special arrest, listened closely to what Ellaria said. And it caused her to make a decision. _Maybe the mention of that cunt Joffrey will change her mind._

But before the Queen of Thornes could interrupt them, it was Obara who angrily spited on Euron, calling him a devil and a bastard in a brutal Dornish form. It woke the Greyjoy’s interest and so his attention went to the other Sand Snake. “This one”, he laughed. He wanted to grab her chin now but Obara tried to bite him. “Yes! She is great! Unchain her and give her a weapon!”

“You will fight each other with bare hands”, announced Cersei. She heard that this particular bastard daughter was good in throwing spears and the Queen had no desire to get killed with a weapon between her eyes while sitting on the throne.

Euron seemed annoyed but he bowed and waited for the guards to free Obara.

In the meantime, Bronn sneaked up to Jaime’s side. “For the future, wouldn’t it be good if we keep one Sand Snake alive? So she can follow the crown’s orders for Dorne?”, he whispered. Jaime punished him with a stare for he had realized that Bronn looked more worried than usual. “It was just an idea”, he added.

Obara was already in a position to strike. She just waited for Euron to make his first move. The seaman only walked from left to right as if it was a normal day. He looked so content. And this increased her rage since he killed her sister just a few moments ago.

She hit him and he tumbled a few steps back. She made sure to keep a distance when she watched him wiping the blood from his mouth where she punched him. He grinned and stood still again.

When she attacked this time, he was defending himself. But he did not strike back and so she was able to hit the other side of his face. He must set up a trap. Obara was sure about that when she tried to fight him once more.

Only this time it was him _spitting_ in her face. The amount of blood from the wounds she caused came as a surprise to her. And this one second of unawareness sealed her fate. When she shrieked, he grabbed her neck with one hand while the other went deep into her throat. She gagged and hustled, even tried to kick him but he stood there like a statue.

Euron laughed again and looked to Yara. “Listen, little niece! You will make the same sounds this evening”, he told her before muttering: “Just with another piece of me in your throat. And my Queen will gladly watch.”

It was a painful dead. Dishonoring and dirty.

Jaime looked at Cersei. And he saw one of those smiles which made him doubt her to be a good ruler after all. Then he watched Bronn and realized that he might become a danger. Everyone had looked at Obara when she died. But the sellsword kept his eyes on Tyene the whole time. _That will get ugly_ , Jaime realized.

The Queen stood up. “Throw her and the other one into the canals. Quyburn has no use for Dornish whores. Bring the other two into the Black Cells. I will visit them soon.” She smiled at Euron. “I will patiently wait for the ceremony to start. Until then, have a good time with your niece.”

Yara shook her head and tried to struggle free. Her uncle could easily hold her back. The last weeks weakened her. “I will, your Grace”, he assured Cersei before leaving with Yara, pinching her breast in the progress.

When they all left, Jaime made his way to his sister. “This has gone too far”, he warned her.

When she looked at him, her eyes turned cold. “On the contrary. This is justice”, she whispered. “Will you kill Lady Olenna? You insisted on the painless poison. Or have you changed your mind?”

Jaime nodded and ordered the guards to bring Lady Olenna to Tommen and Margaery’s old room. It was about time for House Tyrell to die.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Melisandre just delivered the bad news to Sansa.

Jon was out there to hunt down a White Walker with many others. Bran was caught in his visions for days now and it seemed impossible to wake him out of it. None of them even dared to disturb him because they feared they only did more damage than use. And since Arya was in King’s Landing, Sansa became the head of Winterfell.

But what she heard didn’t please her at all.

“Why should the White Walkers _fly_? They could wait for the oceans to freeze and walk on ice as well”, Sansa thought loudly.

“I haven’t seen what they did exactly. I just know that they will rule over the sky. Something will happen. With fatal consequences.”

Sansa tried to catch her breath. “And my sister? Will she get out of the capital before it crashes!?” She took a step forward, more than tempted to put her hands on the Red Woman’s shoulders and shrug her senseless. Sandor might not be here – he followed Sansa’s pleas to keep an eye on Jon – but he taught her a grip even a little bird could use to her advantage. “Answer me!”

“I can’t see it”, she confessed. “I could never see anything when your sister is involved!”

“Gods! What does that mean!?”, Sansa yelled at her when Melisandre stared back into the flames. It seemed like the Red Priest didn’t hear the question. Or felt no need answering.

She focused completely on the fire. It reflected in her eyes which widened in shock. Suddenly she turned back to Sansa. “Wake the Mother of Dragons”, she ordered in a haunting voice.

“Daenerys just got over the worst. What could-”

“Oh, she won’t be too wounded to hear that, to see that”, Melisandre told her. “Seeing her children going _against_ each other!”

Sansa wanted to shook her head. No… What now? And what will be with Jon? And Arya? She couldn’t bear the thought of losing them now. This was chaos. Madness. Why did it all happen at once? _We deserve better than this…_

“Sansa…”, she heard another voice. Bran. He had dragged himself to them, his face pale and glistening with sweat. The cause of a vision. “Jon… They are…”, he had to stop because he needed to cough. He had watched over them for days now and put his own needs in the background. He wasn’t used to this yet.

His sister helped him to sit down. Then she went away. Without a word. Whoever crossed her way sprung aside when they saw how Sansa Stark looked. _The Khaleesi can throw all her titles at me. I will not go before she gets up and helps us_ , Sansa decided. She was _done_ being kind.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“Do you think they’ve come far?”

Theon’s question lingered in the air when they left the city. They wasted no time to make a stop, avoiding anyone who tried to sell something. And they did their best no to cross any guards.

Only when they weren’t inside the capital anymore, Podrick answered. “I hope so. Might take a while to catch up but it means the tunnels are useful.” He stared at the horizon. Maybe it was the last time he’d see the heaven from outside. Some described him as naïve but he was aware that this wouldn’t end well for everyone.

Theon tramped beside him. “I have to get Yara out of his grip”, he told himself. He already failed in protecting her. His brain consoled him that jumping from the ship had been necessary to survive and save her later. But that organ in his chest reminded him with every beat that he was afraid. A sad coward who did nothing but damage.

“Have you counted the guards?”, Theon tried to get away from his thoughts. “There seem to be at least two at every corner. And Euron was surrounded by his crew the whole time.”

Podrick nodded. “The whole city is a trap. And Cersei must have demanded for sellswords as well-”

Suddenly Podrick was grabbed and he felt a dagger pressed against his neck. The cold metal kissed his skin like it was just waiting to tear into his flesh.

Theon swirled around to face whatever happened to his companion. He held still, observed the situation. And he bit back the memories of Euron capturing Yara. He couldn’t leave again. No matter how much his instinct to survive yelled at him.

Luckily, their visitor had a plan of his own.

“The Queen hired a bunch of sellswords. There’s gonna be a bloodbath at the ceremony”, he told them. “You two suck at observing.” He loosened his grip a bit.

“And you forgot that everyone wants to hit a fookin’ squire.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

_Fire and ice. Dragons and wolves. Life and death._

_Ravens flew into the North. Walls crashed down. Creatures of all kinds shared their last breath._

_In that darkness the White Walkers came for the first time._

_When winter does come, gods help us all if we’re not ready._

Bran unintentionally was thrown into another seeing. He was exhausted but somehow he couldn’t stop the visions. He listened to voices from the past and saw pictures of things ahead. The power of the Three Eyed Raven refused to leave him.

And then the focus of his seeing switched.

_And when your tears have drowned you, the Valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you._

_I see you. I see you, wolf child. Blood child._

_A girl should be bloody too. This is her work._

Bran didn’t know if those things were actually said but they foreshadowed something that was bound to happen. He saw corpses laying in the throne room. He saw King’s Landing going up in flames. And somewhere in the dark he heard the light laugh of his sister.

Then he breathed in and concentrated to reach Arya. He had to connect with her. No matter what kind of old magic he had to summon.

He forced himself out of visions that mixed together ashes and snow.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

They knew that they found the vaults when they heard the guards.

Sounds of them whispering to each other and them taking steps with their heavy armor filled the place. They were not on the watch here but they followed the Queen. With them were Ellaria and Tyene. That’s what they saw from their hiding place.

“Euron must have killed the others”, Tyrion said and regretted his words from before. He felt like he provoked it. There was an urge to jump out and strangle Cersei right on spot.

“There are too many”, Jaqen warned him. “Even if we attack them, one might escape and call for Euron and his soldiers.”

“And then this whole plot was useless”, Tyrion understood. “How about we wait until my sister left?”

They tried to hear what Cersei said after she brought them to their cell. They couldn’t leave their hiding place but it was close enough to listen, even though the Queen was too far away to fully understand her. She did a long speech. Sometimes they heard a woman scream. And since it was only Tyrion’s sister who spoke, her prisoners seemed to be gaged.

When Cersei left, she wiped away something from her mouth with a tissue. And an older man beside her gave her a potion which she swallowed without asking.

“The Kiss of Death”, Jaqen explained. “She must have cursed them.”

“They have killed Myrcella in the same way”, Tyrion recalled.

“Isn’t there a cure?”, Brienne asked worried.

“There should be”, Arya explained, remembering what she learned in Braavos. “But the venom can be stretched in various forms. For a working antidote it would require to seek out the one who mixed the poison in first place. And-”, she held her breath when others were coming down and met the Queen halfway.

“It’s done”, Cersei announced. “That whore will watch her little daughter die and keep company with her rotten flesh. She can watch the worms slowly eat up her pretty face.”

A long silence.

“Lady Olenna killed Joffrey”, another voice told her.

Tyrion and Brienne both whispered the Kingslayer’s name, trying to stay where they were.

“She told you that?”

“Yes. She had no idea what the poison would do but she enjoyed the result.”

It seemed like Cersei felt no need to answer. But then she chuckled. “And I enjoyed to blow up the Sept. Guess that makes us even.”

“Cersei”, Jaime spoke to her. In voice full of worry and so soft that it stung a dagger into Brienne’s heart. “Show mercy. A mother would do anything to keep her child safe. You should know that. Change your ways and Dorne will forever be grateful to you. And don’t trust Euron. He-”

“Of course I don’t trust him”, Cersei said. “It’s just that he has a very special wedding gift. Something that will guarantee that the dragons will fly to the arrow. They will embrace their death with open arms.”

“The city will be destroyed”, Jaime yelled at her.

“What will you do?” Her voice was colder than the touch of the Night King. “Kill me with a sword when I turn my back on you? Like you did with the Mad King?” She laughed then. “You always told me that you’d kill anybody in this world until we’re the only ones left. I start to think you might care about _right_ and _wrong_ after all.” The conversation ended here. Cersei just barked at him that he better made up his mind.

The hidden ones had switched their position to take a look at the scene. They saw Jaime looking to the ground after Cersei left. The Kingslayer seemed to curse and clenched his fist. Meanwhile his golden hand inadvertently bumped against the sword he carried through his belt. The sound of the gold attacking the steel made him glance at it.

It was Widow’s Wail.

Arya blinked. She _knew_ it was the second part of her father’s sword. The sister blade of Oathkeeper. And she realized that Brienne held her breath. The Tarth woman unintentionally grabbed her sword. As if she tried to seek a connection.

There was a sad smile on the Kingslayers mouth to see before he left.

When everyone else was gone, Brienne exhaled. “I know how we can bring Jaime to our side”, she suddenly told them. “How he will help us.”

“And what is with Euron’s gift?”, Arya asked. “We should check out what it is.”

“It all should be done. But a man doubts that there will be time for everything”, Jaqen said.

Brienne and Tyrion started to argue how they could get into the castle when suddenly there were new sounds to hear. The both didn’t realize it until Jaqen and Arya harshly turned around to look who visited them.

Bronn.

The next thing they realized was the dagger he held against Podrick’s throat. Brienne didn’t know if she wanted to kill Bronn for that or her squire for his carelessness.

Then it was Theon who appeared beside them. “He said he wanted to make a deal with you”, he whispered. “He surprised us when we wanted to leave the place.”

Bronn rolled his eyes. “I would have recognized that little helper everywhere”, he said while indicating at Podrick. “It wasn’t even my intention. But, you see, everyone wants to hit a squire and so-”

“What do you want?”, Tyrion hissed. The last time he spoke with Bronn was before his trial, before Bronn left him in his miserable state. But the dwarf had seen him in the battle against the Tullys, watched how he saved Jaime from being burned. It made him hate the mercenary a bit less but he still held a grudge against him.

Instead of answering his question, Bronn gave him a little smile. “I’m glad you’re not dead. I respect people who refuse to get killed-”

“What do you want?”, Arya repeated Tyrion’s question. No time listening to old tales. That one either helped or hindered them. And Needle had no problem with either.

“I know why you are here”, he started. “Don’t get me wrong. I couldn’t care less who is ruling over the land. But I was promised a castle. I was promised a beautiful woman. I did my work but I never got payed. And Euron surely won’t gift me anything when he wears the crown.”

“So you will betray my brother”, Tyrion laughed, disappointed in Bronn. Why did he expect something else?

“Don’t try to blame me. Not when that mission of yours might require killing Jaime fookin’ Lannister.” He took a deep breath. “But back to the bargain. I want what was promised to me. And I picked my price already. Those Water Gardens looked dreamy.” He made a little pause, so they could figure out what was behind his speech.

“ _Sunspear?_ ”, Jaqen asked as if Bronn claimed being able to walk on air.

“Wouldn’t this require to belong to the House Martell?”, Tyrion mocked him. “Can’t imagine that one of Oberyn’s many bastards would let you.”

“Oh, I know a person who _would_. I dare to say I don’t even find her beauty, but also her individuality very fascinating. Would never get boring with her. She even tried to kill me once.”

“Really?”, Jaqen asked, somehow amused over this.

“And that little one almost _succeeded_. Can you imagine? I had to beg for my life.”

“A man knows how that feels”, he agreed and glanced over to Arya. She did realize that he remembered Harrenhal in that moment. What she couldn’t understand was his smirk. Why seemed this to entertain him?

Brienne rolled her eyes. “So you want to help us. But in exchange you need us to arrange a marriage-”

“No”, Bronn corrected her. “I want a calm and nice place to settle down. Without some cunt on the throne that might ruin it. I court that young woman myself. I’m convinced she’d cherish my presence. But for this, she needs to survive. And so do I. I want a state of immunity. No matter what crimes I happen to be blamed for.”

“You expect us to find the antidote in such a short time?”, Arya wanted to know what Bronn demanded.

He shrugged, somehow managing it not to let Podrick get out of his grip. “They usually wear what they need close to themselves. But all their stuff got taken from them. It must be somewhere in Quyburn’s quarters.

 _Quyburn, the Mountain’s lifesaver_ , Arya dimly remembered something that was spoken after Sandor killed his brother. That he was someone who made terrible experiments on human bodies and is now Cersei’s favorite advisor. Someone like him must have everything they needed in his laboratory.

“Can you bring us unseen to the Book of Brothers?”, Brienne suddenly blurted out.

All of them silenced and turned their heads to her.

Tyrion opened his mouth but he needed a remarkable moment to get over his confusion. “We have to save Yara and the Dornish ones, kill Euron and Cersei, find out what that damnable pirate is up to and _you_ seek the Kingsguard book?” He inhaled and rubbed his eyes. “I am a great friend of pages but I don’t see this one helping us. Unless-“ He stopped himself when realization settled in. “You want to use it against Jaime.”

“Yes”, she agreed. “We have to talk to him. Now that he knows that you did not kill his son, he will listen to both of us.”

“Fine”, Bronn approved. “I’ll lead you the way to it. Then we get the antidote.”

When he let Podrick go, Theon was immediately by his side. “And my sister? Where is she?”, he yelled at him.

Bronn hushed him. “She’s under that Greyjoy cunt’s surveillance. Only leaves his chambers when he is with her.” He wanted to make another comment on what Euron must do to her but one look at Theon and one understood that this would be anything than decent.

Arya groaned and shook her head. _We don’t have the time to talk about all this! We have to act before it’s too late. But how-_

_Sister…_

Her senses awoke from anew. “Bran?”, she whispered under her breath, gaining questioning looks from the ones around her.

When she gazed sideways, she saw a cat standing there. White eyes as if two giant snowflakes decorated the head. And it meowed in approval. _Every swordsman should study cats_ , had been the words she repeated to her father after she heard them from Syrio. _You have to be quick to catch them._

Maybe that’s why Bran warged into the animal.

The corners of her mouth crooked up in a smile. “Alright. Lead the way.”

None of the others had time to protest before the cat started to run and Arya chased after it.

Jaqen was really tempted to kill her this time. “Years trained by the order and then _this_ ”, he deadpanned. He knew she had her reasons but she did not _think_. Neither did he. Because when she refused to listen to the others’ shouts to wait, he simply followed her.

A perplexed Tyrion blinked several times before turning back to Bronn. “Let’s start with the book then.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“A Lannister always pays his debts.”

That was what Cersei said when she presented Tycho Nestoris a glimpse of the Tyrell gold.

The Braavosi banker showed an impenetrable smile. “We almost feared we’d never see our kindness returned.” He took the piece of paper the Queen handled him. In that moment the wealth was shipped from King’s Landing to Braavos. The business found its end.

A shame that this won’t save Cersei Lannister anymore.

Pacts were made. Only a matter of time. Nevertheless a lucky strike for the Iron Bank to get back the lent money. A good day.

The Queen smiled. “I’m glad we remained in good terms.” She took two goblets filled with wine and offered one to her guest. “Are you staying for the wedding?”

“Believe me, your Grace”, he said and took a sip from the wine, “I’d never allow myself to miss this event.”

“It will be unforgettable.”

“Indeed.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“Arya, would you stand still!”, he hissed dangerously at her at some point.

It wasn’t possible to catch up with her. Somehow she managed it to get through the corridors while the guards turned their backs on her. Jaqen however had to wait because he could have been seen. This offered her the possibility to follow this damn cat. _That is why Faceless Men and Water Dancers have issues. The tactics are worlds apart_ , he remembered something he figured out years ago. Bran must have connected with her. But this chase after a cat is something only her former dancing master could have come up with.

Sometimes she looked behind herself and shot an apologizing look at him. Then her attention swept away and she ignored his warnings. This was definitely a story the order should never hear of. They’d never stop _laughing_.

It was then, around a corner, when he lost sight of her. “Damnit”, he cursed when he saw that more and more guards were carrying Greyjoy armor. This could only get worse.

Time to change the plan.

Meanwhile Arya stopped running. She almost got caught. When she knew that she was safe, she glanced at the cat. Only to realize that the eyes were no longer white.

Something must have disturbed Bran. _He can’t possibly have led me into nowhere, right?_

She took a deep breath. There was no need to panic. There must be a reason for this. _Everything_ had a reason. Jaqen taught her that… And he would definitely strangle her for disobeying this time. She turned when she heard the most silent steps one could react to. She felt a change in the atmosphere and made herself ready to face the consequences. There couldn’t be anything-

She almost _screamed_.

She didn’t expect that. What she saw made her react without thinking and she tried to attack and flee. But arms held her back, pressed her against the wall.

“Arya! It’s _me_! Calm down!”

She blinked and tried to put herself back together. It was a normal reaction from her when one thought about the circumstances. Did he expect a hug in that form!? Really, what the fuck was he thinking wearing the face of the bloody _Waif_!?

“Jaqen! What in the seven hells-”

Suddenly he – or _she_ , depending if one referred to the current face – pulled her back to the corridor. “Play the part”, he told her, trying to calm her down when both faced the next problem.

Euron Greyjoy just walked towards them. He didn’t seem to mind, only pointed at them. “Ah! You are the two handmaidens I ordered?”

Arya was too perplexed for an answer when she felt her companion putting an arm around her waist and laying the bloody Waif’s face on her shoulder. “Yes”, he said in that woman’s awful voice while rearranging her cloak so it would cover most of Needle.

“Good. My niece has to be dressed properly for the wedding.” His smirk was endless like a giant kraken’s tentacle. “Get into your uniforms and then come to the quarters”, he ordered and made a hand gesture that caused a few of his guards to take care of the new handmaidens.

When they walked, Arya set up a fake smile and mumbled only for Jaqen to hear: “From all the possible faces, _this one_!?”

“You forced a man to improvise”, he reminded her of the trouble she caused with her actions.

The guards left them alone after they were brought to the dressing room. Nothing special. A bit dusty and plain-looking. Mainly for the servants to dress up or to rest when there was nothing else to do. There stood a big cabinet on the right side. Arya opened it and found the dresses for the handmaidens. She dug through the many layers of clothing, only to let out a frustrated growl when she was done.

“The servants wear thicker clothes already. I’ve seen it”, she complained. Partly because of the thin material and partly since she was no type for dresses. She threw one piece at Jaqen and kept one for herself. “Turn around”, she ordered, implicating with her eyes that she wanted to undress.

Jaqen only gifted her with a mocking gaze. “After all the things a man did to you, you insist not to look at you now?”, he asked with amusement.

The girl did her best not to let embarrassment get the upper hand. “Fine”, she spit out and stripped off her shirt together with her undergarments. She would have kept those on but the ones she wore would have been too visible under the damned dress. But she kept her trousers. The dress was long enough to cover her legs. Then she fumbled with the new clothing, trying not to pay too much attention at Jaqen’s smirk.

She wanted to comment on him undressing as the Waif as well but when she finally pulled the dress over her head, he had already changed completely. A winning smile crossed the face’s features. “Easy. A man doesn’t know why a girl has such struggles with it”, he teased her.

“I’m not sure if the fact that you get faster in a dress than I should be celebrated”, she grumbled, trying to be mean.

He couldn’t help than finding her malevolence humorous. Her true nature to show her emotions always entertained him. Fascinating. Even when her insults went against polite standards, he couldn’t help but being captured by it. _That’s my girl_ , he mused and came closer. “If a girl wishes, a man can teach her how to handle clothing. _Any_ kind.”

It didn’t amuse her. “If you dare it to _flirt_ while wearing that cunt’s face-”

“Language, _sweet girl_ ”, he taunted her and moved because she tried to hit him then. He crossed the line now. Fine. This had been his revenge for her running after the cat. Enough for now. “A man apologizes”, he said when she hid Needle somewhere in the cabinet.

Arya whispered several curses under her breath while getting used to the chill in King’s Landing. It could be worse. Especially outside. Annoying but bearable. “I just wished it wouldn’t be so cold.”

“Is a girl freezing?”, he asked as if he _knew_.

“Yes, how-”, she stopped herself when she realized what Jaqen was looking at. Apparently the material of the dress was thin enough for the peaks of her breasts to be noticeable, showing close observes that she was indeed affected by the coolness of this place. When she raised her gaze at him to mock him about his insufferable smirk, they heard a knock at the door and guards barking at them to hurry up.

Jaqen put an arm around her when they went outside. “Time to play”, he announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for the next one  
> \- House Payne will have a little family reunion  
> \- “Should a girl be worried that you and my brother once talked about bondage?”  
> \- “The sad thing is, I can’t even say that this is the worst state I’ve ever seen you in.”  
> \- And that dream scene which actually should have been in this one but is now in the second half. (I have that scene in mind for YEARS now and I am very annoyed over myself that it will take another chapter…)
> 
> Anyway, I hope it wasn’t that bad. xD


	8. Make My Heart A Better Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tipping against the micro* Guess who’s back? Back again? *stops singing* Enough with the jokes. I know it has been ages since I updated and I am truly sorry for that. I absolutely plan to work on this ff and also to finish it (which will still take a while because, wow, there is still SO MUCH to come). It’s just that life happens and then my writing time gets reduced a lot. But I am happy to be here again and I hope you’re not upset that I kept you waiting for so long! I am truly sorry for the wait! I can’t tell you that enough! :(
> 
> I also added the other relationship tags now because there is no denying about the other ships anymore. And there might be more added in the future. The main ship will always be Jaqen/Arya, don’t worry, but the other snippets can’t be ignored at this point.  
> Plus, I am VERY bad at tags. So if you suggest I should add another thing in the warnings, I will gladly do so! Estimating things had never been in my power.
> 
> Chapter’s title is from Within Temptation’s “All I Need” which is and probably always will be my fave song from Arya’s POV but it can be put to the others as well. ;))  
> Podrick gets his time to shine, so he wins “Look What You Made Me Do” by Taylor Swift (I still don’t know if I like this song or not but it’s so catchy in an unwanted way.)  
> I work a lot with visions in the chapter. So maybe the atmosphere of Enigma’s “Gravity Of Love” suits the chapter as well.  
> The dream part at the end is something that was kinda inspired by Nightwish’s “The Poet and the Pendulum”. The song is divided into various parts – no wonder since it is fourteen minutes long. The part I’m talking about is the fifth one “Mother and Father” which should start around ten minutes in. I can’t tell you from which POV this one is because that would spoil a lot but who paid attention might figure it out. (By the way, the third part “The Pacific” always reminds me of Daenerys, just saying.)
> 
> REMINDER: I started writing this story after season 6 (and back then various plot rumors fo the next season) and now I’m adding the elements from season 7 in it. (Which might not be adapted to 100% just looking at the fact that Jon&Co wanted to catch a White Walker for Dany here instead for Cersei. But I really try to keep it close and to connect show and books somehow.)
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy the chapter! And please don’t hold back if something is not understandable. Like I mentioned English is not my mother tongue and I gladly correct my mistakes! (I’m just that muddle-headed that I often oversee those. xP)

_The pack ran over snow-covered meadows, crossing fields and fallen trees._

_Instinct led them. Although they weren’t hungry. They just ripped a prey. Blood graced their fur. Yet it looked like they already hunted down another being. And they did. But not for their purpose._

_Their playing companion was dangerous. A wild soul. They had to be careful when they wanted to guide him back to where he belonged. A challenge. Their opponent owned enough temper to fight against them if he felt attacked._

_The lead wolf only walked ahead and waited for their guest to turn and go along the route. If he followed the river, the humans might bring him to his destination._

_Winterfell._

 

* * *

 

 

Tyrion was convinced that the Lannister guards were the dumbest pieces of shit on this earth.

All Bronn did was making a few comments on where trouble seemed to be located. Sometimes he simply ordered them to go and switch their sentry to somewhere else. And since it was the way to the Book of Brothers, only Lannister soldiers appeared on their way. Luckily, Euron didn’t give a damn about the glory of this room.

Brienne worried about the fact that they’d left Theon and Podrick alone again. They just did so and it ended with a knife against her squire’s throat. But then someone _had_ to stay there, looking out for the remaining Dornish women and waiting for the other two to return. Which brought a headache to Brienne. She prayed for Arya to be safe, that Jaqen watched over her. She made an oath. Honor was questionable in the times they lived in but she will be damned if she failed to protect the Starks. She wouldn’t cause Lady Sansa to cry and give the Hound a reason to rip her head off. _You better bring back the little Stark in one piece if you plan to keep that ugly face of yours_ , had been his words. How such a boor became Lady Sansa’s sworn shield was still a miracle to her. He cared a lot but his expressions left a lot to be desired. 

Suddenly doubt awoke in her. What if Jaime didn’t want anything to do with it? Maybe he questioned his sister but he had stayed by her side for the longest time. He always picked his sister, his lover. And why should he do otherwise?

“We’re here”, Bronn announced. He opened the door and peeked inside, making sure that no other was in there already. Then he entered the room before waving them in.

It hadn’t changed much. The castle was now build and decorated by Cersei’s demands but this room stayed untouched. Not that the Queen saw it as holy ground but she probably hadn’t decided what to do with it yet.

Brienne went to the book. It laid in a corner, left and dust-covered. It must have been a while since someone took a look at it. When she delivered Jaime back to King’s Landing, she visited this room. Even then the book was placed on the table, opened as if someone studied it. Now it felt like its significance was forgotten.

She scrolled though the pages until she reached the end. The ink ended at Jaime’s name. There was a site written about him. How he killed the Mad King before serving Robert Baratheon. Brienne brooded over the fact that there was no word about him being in Cersei’s Queen’s Guard. Was this a good or a bad thing?

Bronn looked around, trying to find something else that could be used. When he didn’t took anything, he went back to the other two. “There. We have the book. Now we should go back before someone finds out that we’re here.”

But Brienne shook her head. “I want to speak with Ser Jaime first.”

“Dear Lord…”, Tyrion breathed out and shut his eyes.

“ _Ser_ Jaime?”, Bronn asked in a strange tune. “Listen. The deal was to bring you to the book. I did my part. Now it’s your turn.”

“Hate to say it but the book won’t help us if we can’t talk with him”, Tyrion said. He loathed their current state but it was unlikely for them finding another way to speak with Jaime before the wedding began. “So you either end what you started or you can forget the deal.”

Bronn snorted. “I can yell for the guards as well. They’d kill each other for the opportunity to present your dwarf head to your sister.”

Tyrion smirked knowingly. “Yes, you can do that”, he agreed. “You can bury us. Along with your wish to get a castle and your woman.”

His counterpart rolled his eyes. “You’ll get us all killed”, he hissed as he walked away to get to Jaime.

It shouldn’t take _that_ long to find him.

Unfortunately the Kingslayer stood already on the threshold when Bronn opened the door. “How big is the possibility for so many guards to switch places at once?” The Lannister glared at him. It was the wrong day to pick up a fight with Jaime. All of them heard that in his voice.

Jaime crossed Bronn who still looked dumbfounded over the sudden appearance. The blonde managed a slight smile when he saw Brienne, greeting her with a nod.

He stopped before Tyrion. “Long time not seen, brother.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Don’t_ you dare holding hands now”, Arya hissed at Jaqen.

When the vision started, she had lost her balance for a second. She didn’t exactly warge into Nymeria but she had wished to know what was happening in the North. The long way to the Greyjoy quarters left her pondering about the others. Now the mission took an ominous turn and she couldn’t help but thinking what Nymeria would do. Her direwolf was strong and would not bow to anything or anyone. When she had wished for the strength, she got a glimpse of the pack’s hunt.

She did not fall but almost tumbled over her own feet.

Jaqen had slipped his arm through hers and felt the disturbance in her posture. When her state normalized he intended to soothe her in taking her hand. Not his brightest idea but her reaction was just too entertaining.

She wanted to tear the smirk off his face. Actually it was not even his face since he wore the one of the _Waif_ at the moment. But that woman’s features mixed with his sneakiness awoke the worst fury inside her. She would have appreciated the gesture but she was so mad at the moment. Maybe not at him but to herself and this situation they were trapped in.

When they entered the room, the guards left them and closed the door.

Arya’s gaze found Yara. Theon’s sister looked so miserable. Her eyes were empty and she didn’t try to escape. Not that she could, given the chains she was bound to. But there was no struggle. No harsh remarks. And yet her traits lightened up when she saw Arya. For a short moment. Then she remembered the danger they were in and looked worried at the Stark.

She wanted to react, telling Yara that everything would be fine. But then she felt a pinch on her skin. Jaqen warned her. _Don’t let your emotions rule you_ , he tried to convey to her. _No One. This is who a girl must become._

And so she did.

There was a storm of emotions inside her. If she could, she would have killed Euron on spot and dragged Yara out of here. Instead she looked unimpressed over the room, awaiting an order from the kraken king. From the outside she wasn’t Arya Stark. She was a handmaiden who didn’t ask questions. This was the role she played.

The older Greyjoy turned to them. “I expect my niece to look flawless during the wedding. Not too pretty because the bride, my Queen Cersei, has to be the most astonishing one. Just help my related one with the dress and her hair tomorrow.”

Arya had the hardest time not to burst out. _Tomorrow? Already!?_

The more she was surprised how easily it was for Jaqen to stay in his role. She saw the face of the Waif give a slight smile and making a small curtsy to prime the play. It was frightening how calm he stayed, not showing any sentiment at all. It reminded her how dangerous the man she knew was.

Euron harshly made Yara stand on her feet and placed her before a mirror before ordering the handmaidens to try out some looks. “Put up her hair. But make sure not to transform her into one of those dull women from this city. After all, she is an Ironborn.”

“Yes, your Grace”, both of them answered.

He hummed and turned away to make room for the others. “According to your clothes from before, both of you must have made a long trip to King’s Landing. Care to explain what made you flee to this rat hole of all places?”

Jaqen wanted to answer but Euron held up a finger and pointed at Arya. “I’d rather like to hear it from this one. She looks so quiet.”

_You are not Arya Stark. You must become No One_ , she heard the voices in her head. And so she played the game. “We are both from the North”, she began. Starting with the truth was the easiest way to switch in lies. And the more details she could add, the better her lie would become.

Euron blinked, his interest awoke. “You are from the place where those terrible Starks preside?”

“The Starks live in Winterfell, performing their role as the Warden of the North ever since the Bolton House was defeated”, she gained him the statement. It was a no secret. _Now_ she could tell her story. But not too much. “That doesn’t mean that the Starks can assure safety for everyone.”

Her opponent smiled in approval. He got the message. And he liked what he heard. That two fragile handmaidens flat because his enemies were too weak to reign over the land. Furthermore, it was believable. Their actions were selfish. Selfish enough to find themselves in King’s Landing now. “And you two thought that it’d be safe _here_? According to the rumors, there are supposed to be cruel creatures beyond the wall. Wouldn’t it be better to sail far away?”

“That _is_ our plan, your Grace”, Arya agreed with him, playing an impressed shine in her eyes by his remark. “Who better to serve than the one who owns more ships than one could wish for?”

_The Braavosi agenda of the sea lord offers more and much better ships_ , Jaqen thought at the irony. But he felt pride at how good Arya was in playing this game. At least the order had done something right.

And Euron nodded at the answer. “I see. But if you want to win a place on my ship, you have to benefit me well”, he said and his eyes wandered to observe Arya’s form.

_Not good_ , Jaqen thought and acted immediately when he realized that Arya frowned.

Jaqen stood behind her when he put his arms around her frame as if he wanted to trap her. “My girl is a bit shy”, he said as if he wanted to tease her. Arya completely froze. But he honestly couldn’t tell if it was because of Euron Greyjoy or because he was still in the Waif’s form. And one must recall that the last time Arya was held that way, the Waif had stabbed her several times. Her paralysis was totally understandable.

Arya was tempted to push Jaqen away at first. Then she realized that the dangerous glim in Euron’s eyes slowly faded away. Apparently she showed enough uncomfortableness for him. “Is that so? Well, neither me nor my niece are that picky”, he dryly said as an offer.

She saw the Waif’s features beside her when Jaqen put his head on her shoulder, his grip on her tightening as his hands travelled up her sides. “A nice invitation. But isn’t it common for one to enrich his desire for the wedding night?”

“Is this how things are handled in the North?”

Arya felt a shrug of shoulders against her. “It is said that the waiting makes the outcome much sweeter.”

“A pity. I already promised my niece a little fun tonight”, he said while Yara clenched her teeth. She had no interest to participate in anything that he planned for her. “On the other hand, I _am_ a romantic. Maybe I _should_ follow your advice and safe my passion for my betrothed.”

“The Queen surely appreciates it as well”, Jaqen said.

“Then that will be a long day. I actually had something in mind for you two.”

Euron’s look darkened again.

Suddenly Arya gasped when she felt Jaqen’s hands tracing higher until his thumbs stroked over the buds of her breasts before cupping both of them. “Oh, we can _still_ entertain you”, she heard him say, still trying to get used to the Waif’s voice.

For a moment Arya squinted her eyes. Then she realized what he was doing. He put her into an uncomfortable position on purpose. It was better than to await what Euron originally intended. Such a small show was a harmless thing compared to what could happen. Jaqen did that to save her from worse.

It wasn’t that she felt shame. Just the unusualness of being watched. At first she had the urge to struggle since her instinct reminded her that it was still the Waif’s form. But the touches weren’t cold or cruel. Despite the harsh grip, it all felt somewhere tender and playful and so like _Jaqen_ that soon she relaxed and her eyes closed easily at the sensations. She actually curved her body against the hands and let her head fall back. There were warnings ringing somewhere in that part of her mind which was still reasonable but they weren’t loud enough for her to recognize.

Jaqen was more surprised about her reaction than she was. She was leaning into him, panting and begging with her movements. For a moment he forgot in which situation they were in as he added more pressure to his touches, rolling both of her nipples with his thumbs and index fingers until a suppressed moan escaped her.

When Arya heard the sound that tore from her, she opened her eyes again. It was hard to say who of the other three looked the most shocked. Not that Arya cared. She had a harder time not to let arousal win over her. _I’ll kill Jaqen for this later. As soon as a girl thinks straight again._

Euron just grinned. “Don’t get disturbed.” He looked around the room. “You might use the table for some support.”

“She has table issues”, Jaqen mocked Arya. She could have murdered him in that second. That he remembered her outburst not to do it on a table. And all of that only because of Sansa’s comment! Seven hells, talking about chain reactions!

“Is that so?” Euron tilted his head, enjoying the little play.

The hands wandered underneath the dress now. Arya struggled to control her breathing. She should be abashed about the act but she _couldn’t_. The form might present the Waif but everything else just reminded her of Jaqen. The soothing yet demanding gropes, the way she felt a pair of lips tracing her neck before they grazed her ear and hushed her.

One of Arya’s hands reached behind herself to claw at her seducer’s shoulder. She turned her head and bit her lip to stop the little gasps she couldn’t keep. _If we play this game, we do it right_ , her stubbornness demanded. She was no grey mouse. The wolf blood was in her, boiling and rushing through her when Arya was the one osculating her counterpart’s mouth.

It took Jaqen a bewildered moment to react but soon she felt him kissing her back, the corners of the Waif’s mouth crooking up. This tranquility only urged on the dander she already felt towards him. So Arya groaned and pressed against the pair of lips with a determined force. It was no gentle kiss. Just a fought for dominance, all bites and sucks on the others’ lips and tongue.

Despite everything, Arya soon moaned and bucked against Jaqen. He had a hard time to keep control over the situation, forcing himself to actually pay attention to the other two. Yara already looked away, due to respectfulness towards Arya. Her uncle just kept enjoying the show. Jaqen started to understand Arya’s wish to kill Euron right here. But for other reasons. Selfish ones. He gladly would get rid of him, only to lift his lovely girl’s dress and claim her in seclusion. He was only seconds away to rip her clothes off and bury his head between her legs without even changing his appearance – not caring at all how much she loathed this particular face.

Arya withdraw herself a bit to gasp for air. Her playmate’s hands tangled through her hair, the mouth nipping a path along her jawline. The daring feel of teeth on her skin sent a vertiginous thrill through her. This game felt imperious and exciting and she entered a stage of nonchalance. She even giggled at the thought of how it would have looked like if she had been doing this with the real Waif. Probably that woman wouldn’t have given her such a bad time back then. She swore to mock Jaqen about all those lost possibilities. Given what she heard from the courtesans, men seemed to like those images.

Even though Arya knew that Jaqen’s fixation rested entirely upon her and, by the gods, she craved this attention he offered her.

Especially in such moments.

She noticed that his eyes wandered away sometimes. And suddenly it reminded her that they stood before Euron and Yara. Arya gazed forward again to get an overall view, still panting and her cheeks flushed. “Forgiveness”, she breathed out. “We got a bit carried away.”

“Obviously”, Euron sneered and blinked as if he pondered about something. And soon he smiled. “Nah, you do a better job than I expected. Quite a show. This earns you a place on my ship.”

“You’re too… _gracious_ ”, Arya gasped out, for a second not knowing with whom she was speaking.

Jaqen was caught in observing his girl in her coiling but could manage it to pull his eyes away from her for a moment. “Is there a plan to leave King’s Landing already? Shouldn’t you stay in the city after the wedding? At least for a while?”, he asked carefully. “That is what we thought would happen when we decided to go to the capital.”

“It could be that the city will suffer under a little _accident_.”

“Accident? Then we have to know when we must flee to the ship.”

Euron collected air in his lungs. “This will be a surprise. But be sure that you’ll know exactly when to go.” He pointed at them in approval. “Let’s say it will be smoking hot. Just what you two are doing right now.”

Not even Arya was too far gone than not to notice the way Jaqen tensed. “Forgive the question. But we listened to two Lannister guards and they said something about the Queen storing wildfire. It should be the reason why the Sept burned down.”

“Oh? You do eavesdropping?” Euron sounded more delighted than angry.

Arya tried to collect some senses. “We have many qualities you might use for your favor”, she offered. It was always good for someone to win spies.

Euron must have thought the same. It all belonged to his little game now. “Wildfire needs to be lit. And I have something that will bring me the reign over power that was born out of flames.”

This time both of them tensed. It couldn’t be the dragon egg. Back then Jaqen got it for the order when Euron demanded the death of his brother. It was unlikely to have a second one. And then he couldn’t rule over the dragons. It was impossible. The dragon horn was found by Samwell and was therefore in Winterfell. Unless it’s something else, unless they did a mistake.

And there was still the issue with the wildfire that could be placed everywhere in the capital.

“Good to know”, Jaqen spoke, dangerously calm for the situation. “You will excuse us, your Grace, when we will go to your ship right after the ceremony. Just in case.” They already presented themselves as survivors. Any other reaction raised doubts.

The current ruler of the Iron Islands smiled and clapped his hands together. “Very well. But don’t forget the order I’ve given you today.” He pointed back at Yara. “She has to look great.” Then his view swept back to them. “You can continue your little play after I decided what we do with my niece’s hair.”

As if some spell broke, both stopped and went to the mirror for getting a brush and various ribbons for Yara. Arya would have been mad at Jaqen for what just happened but she knew that whatever Euron was up to during the wedding would be terrible and so her anger went into the background.

Even though she had never been good at hair styling, Arya tried to make it as calming as possible for Theon’ sister. She had been through a lot. Arya saw this in her tired eyes. But those gained more and more of the fire back when Arya clutched her shoulder and nodded only for her to see. An assurance that they were doing everything to end this nightmare.

Furthermore, being directly there during the wedding offered _much_ more possibilities.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bran! Bran, wake up! Look at me! Bran!”

Her brother had mumbled something about fire and their sister. And then he wanted to lead her somewhere but _couldn’t_. The visions trapped him in again and kept him there. He reached out for them but his mind was far, far away. He had a hard time to go back to them.

When Sansa returned, she had found Bran shaking and trying to collect his breath. Melisandre helped her to place him on a bed and sent Davos for Samwell to help her with the seer. Even Daenerys was frightened to witness what happened with the youngest Stark. And then she took a look at the flames. The Khaleesi couldn’t see anything but she heard the sound of ice breaking and inhuman screams.

It was enough for Daenerys to change into her war outfit and summon two of her dragons. Drogon landed in a swift motion beside Winterfell, causing a wave of wind to go through the surroundings. All the while Viserion remained in the air and waited for their mother to mound his dragon brother before they flew beyond the Wall. But not Rhaegal. Daenerys had explained that one of her dragons had to watch over Dragonstone.

Before she flew away she gazed at Sansa. The Targaryen assured her that she’d bring the others back. Not only because Sansa went as far as to threaten her with one of the dogs but also because Daenerys didn’t want to let anyone die. Especially not Jon.

Sansa watched how the Mother of Dragons flew away. Then she brought the dog she got from the kennel back to his cell. She was the only one who could handle Ramsay’s animals. Even before Sandor returned and taught her a few things about how to train them. His house owned a banner with three dogs on it after all.

She closed her eyes and prayed to the gods. Sandor would tell her that requesting something from them was useless. Even though, he _did_ mumble something about a Septon Ray who told him that he was there for a reason. _He is no true knight but he saved me all the same_ , she repeated the words in her mind. _Save him if you can, and gentle the rage inside him._ And the gods did. Because Sandor was more of a knight than all of those Lords and Sers together.

After she chained and fed the dog in his cell, she was on her way back. But the big door suddenly opened and several of their soldiers tried to get a hold of something they brought inside the yard. Someone yelled at them to leave this damned thing outside, to let it go back into the hell it came from. But Sansa only blinked.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Nymeria slipping into Winterfell. The pet greeted the older Stark sister with a bark and let Sansa stroke along her neck before running to Ghost. “Good wolf”, she praised Nymeria’s work.

It was a horse. Black and wild and kicking at everyone.

Sansa almost laughed and looked over herself, silently thanking the gods. Just in time. “Where did you find him?”, she breathed out, dizzy with joy. It was a sign. She knew it was.

“The stallion wandered along a river in direction to Winterfell”, one of them said while trying to tame the beast. “We called him Driftwood. But that animal is far too cruel for us to keep.”

“You’re wrong!” Sansa’s eyes widened in shock about their thoughts. “He only has his master’s temper. Perfect for us.”

“Lady Sansa, you are fine with the Bolton dogs. But this one is a savage!”

Her lips curved into a smile. There was an easy way to put the stallion to rest.

Without anyone seeing it, Sansa pulled an old tissue out of her sleeve. A tissue she had always kept with her ever since the horse’s owner wiped her blood away with it and gave it to her. _You’ll be needing that again_ , he told her. And now faith proved that he’d been right all along.

First the stallion tried to bite her. Everyone else gasped in shock but Sansa had expected such a reaction. “Always so tough from the outside, aren’t we?”, she hushed and held the tip of the tissue against the nostrils. Then a neigh came from the horse’s throat before it calmed down and allowed Sansa to stroke over his mane.

“What kind of horse is that!?”, people whispered in the yard.

The Lady of Winterfell only laughed when the stallion tried to nuzzle against her frame.

“ _Stranger._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

If Arya hadn’t believed that Euron was a maniac, she’d do it now.

It had been an endless rant on how Yara’s hair had to look during the wedding. He even ordered his niece to go a few steps, turn around and try out some poses in various shades of light. And when Arya finally believed they were done, he made Yara put on her dress. Only to find out that he didn’t like the hair style at all and they had to start again. He only did that to piss them off. Especially Yara. She’d looked weak when Arya first saw her. But now the Greyjoy slowly regained her strength. When Arya whispered that Theon is here, Yara didn’t look mad. Instead she returned _What is dead may never die_ for Arya to transmit to her brother.

It took more time than they thought before Euron finally allowed them to leave.

Both of them sneaked back to the vaults. They’d only made quick stop at the servant room to get their former clothes and Needle. Arya had to figure out how she could hide her sword under her dress. But for the moment it would be the best to leave. As long as Euron didn’t get the idea to send someone after them for observations.

Jaqen still wore the Waif’s face when they travelled through the corridors. “Next time I should follow Jon’s advice and just chain you up”, he told her.

Arya played a little sigh. “Should a girl be worried that you and my brother once talked about bondage?”, she joked.

He chuckled when they reached the stairs leading them down. “At least a girl seemed to have fun in her role.”

She rolled her eyes and waited until they arrived the basement before she playfully pushed him. “It’s your fault! What did you expect would happen?”

“A girl is right. A man is simply too irresistible. No matter which form.”

“You’re an ass”, she laughed as she waited for him to switch back the face. When he did, she bit back a giggle since he still wore the handmaiden’s dress. Not that he looked bad. “We should keep that one. It quite empathizes your figure”, she teased and made some sort of gesture the builders did when they described a construction.

“A man wears a dress when a girl does as well”, he made a jest.

“Deal”, Arya smugly said at the joke, glad that they were able to still quip with each other. “But now we should change. We still have to search the others-”, she interrupted herself when Jaqen held her back for a moment, in his eyes a warily glance.

They weren’t alone.

“Not that, too…”, Jaqen mumbled before raising his voice. “You may come out.”

The last time Arya had seen their visitor was in Braavos. Back when she followed Meryn Trant. At least there was no Tyrell around to sing this time. Because else the entrance of Tycho Nestoris would lose some of its dignity.

Speaking about that, said one only knitted his front when he saw Jaqen. “The sad thing is, I can’t even say that this is the worst state I’ve ever seen you in”, he dryly commented.

Arya’s head turned back to Jaqen. “ _That_ is our informant? The head of the Iron Bank?”

“Who do you think settled this arrangement with the order?”, Tycho spoke.

“So the Iron Bank didn’t demand the Queen’s dead directly?”, Arya asked. “It’s a plan that was made by all?” She wanted to know more about that and why the Iron Bank worked together with the order. “Or is it to save your own skin because the Iron Bank does secret business in slavery market when in fact Braavos is a city against it?”, she hissed out of sudden. It was only a little remark she took on her way when she eavesdropped some people in Essos. She wasn’t surprised, though. Every politic had their dark secrets.

And according to his surprised look, the order surely put him on a hold whenever the line was crossed for Braavosi standards. It took Tycho a moment to regain his posture. “What a sharp mind”, he complimented her. Then he looked to Jaqen. “I see why you talked about her the whole time before you went to Oldtown.”

Arya’s feature formed into a gleeful expression. “He did what?”

Jaqen gave him a warning stare but the banker ignored it. “The head of the order let it slip that your friend was quite fond of you. At least he _had_ to inform the Faceless Men that a girl who was given a coin was on her way to them”, he explained.

_How much does he know about the order? About the coin?_ , Arya asked herself while listening to him.

When he continued, he pondered in his memories. “But what did the elder say? Ah, yes. It seemed like he _wouldn’t shut up about her_.”

_That hypocrite_ , Arya celebrated in secret. _Mocking me whenever the Hound tells him that I babbled the whole time about my real killer. And yet that man driveled about me as well._

Jaqen took a deep breath. “A man simply told them about a girl’s future appearance.”

“You did”, Tycho agreed with a dramatic pause, “several times a day.”

Arya busted out laughing. This was too delicious! But soon stopped herself when she realized that the vaults made a far too loud echo, her voice ghosting through the darkened place, greeting anyone wandering around with her chuckle.

Tycho smiled at them before going back to business. “I just spoke with Cersei Lannister. It seems like the wedding shall be tomorrow.”

“That’s what we heard”, Jaqen responded.

“I guess you two will hide as servants? What is to expect? Poison? I wouldn’t like it to die out of a stupid mistake.” Then he shrugged his shoulders as if he remembered something. “Not that I would drink any wine during the festivity. A good report cannot be done in a drunken state.”

“It’s a surprise”, Jaqen said. “And Euron himself is much more dangerous at the moment.”

“You should kill him off as well. I vouch by the order for his decease.” He said it like he was talking about ordering a jug of wine.

“Which reminds a man to ask: _Have_ you been helpful?” There was a swing of gloating in his tune. No detest but a warning.

He sighed. “I can occupy Qyburn for a day in letting him think that the Iron Bank won’t make any more deals with King’s Landing to support his experiments. If you wish, I can start negotiations with him and the Queen right now.”

Jaqen looked over to Arya. She didn’t trust Tycho but she would agree if he did. And he knew that the Braavosi financier would do his job. “Start now. Make sure they won’t go to the laboratory. We have work to do.”

Tycho intended to say something but then his attention swept away. There were guards coming. “They search for me. I told them about my wish to see the dragon bones before I distracted them to get here alone. I’ll go with them before they see you.”

He said his goodbyes to Arya before she went ahead to search for Theon and Podrick. They must have hidden somewhere close. Tycho’s gaze remained on the girl. “Does she know?”, he mocked him.

“There’s no need for her to know”, Jaqen returned. “Not yet.”

“She might handle the truth better than you.” A facetious expression lighted up his countenance. “I suppose you haven’t taken a look at the dragon bones yet?”

“What use would it have?” There was a bitterness in his voice he tried not to show.

The banker felt no need to answer. He just threw an accusing stare at him before he caught the guards halfway with a far too loud claim that he was just searching for his escort back.

 

* * *

 

 

“Have you all lost your mind!?”

Jaime bawled at them as silent as possible. He could have arrested them on spot in calling for the soldiers. But he didn’t. Instead he only hissed at them in what danger they brought themselves and for what kind of treachery they could be executed. He raised his voice against them. But not his sword.

“What did you expect would happen if some of our allies get kidnapped and murdered?”, Tyrion threw in. “That we hope Cersei shows reason? She keeps neither Euron nor her temper under control.”

“I know but-“

“Oh! You _know_?”, Tyrion aped what his brother admitted.

Jaime decided to stop talking here. Not that he wouldn’t be able to react to this insult. But he saw no need for it. He was thinking. All the time. He once explained it to Lady Catelyn when she was still alive. So many oaths and in the end you had to break one of those. Nothing was save. You either set your priorities or reached your life’s end. Eddard Stark did this mistake. His overwhelming sense of duty got him killed.

“It doesn’t matter”, Brienne hissed. Her sharp voice almost forced the others to take a step back. “We all carry broken promises and failed in protecting the ones who deserved it the most.” Her mind wandered back to Renly. She still mourned his death for he was the first who showed kindness to her without ulterior motives. Stannis’ death avenged his murder. If Brienne would follow her moral code from years ago, she should refuse to work with the Red Woman as well. But times had changed.

Once she thought Ser Jaime broke his oath when he stabbed the Mad King. Then she learned that his decision had been the right one. He saved so many lives that day. And he tried to keep a promise as he sent her to look for the Stark daughters, giving her a new armor and a sword. And when she glanced back to him, the moment she left, she dared to think that he wished to go with her. Or at least wanted her to stay.

During their last meeting she sensed that he was already crawling back to this spiteful being the world knew. But then… _It’s yours_ , he said when she wanted to give back Oathkeeper. _It’s always been yours._ And something told her that maybe he wasn’t speaking about the sword. But she pushed that thought away and called it a strange illusion that formed in her mind. _But you love him_ , his sister once threw at her. And Brienne hated it to say that the Queen was right.

Jaime’s eyes wandered to the sword. He almost smiled when he saw that she kept it. But he couldn’t let emotions overrun him. “Who cares? People judge so easily. And I am no man of honor.”

“Fuck. Honor. Fuck. Loyalty.”

Both of the Lannisters’ jaw dropped at that. The Tarth wasn’t known to be capable of speaking such a gross language. Even Bronn blinked a few times because he hadn’t expected that outbreak from her.

Brienne ignored it, just blamed it on spending too much time listening to Sandor Clegane’s curses. She held up the book and pointed at Jaime’s page. “If history can be manipulated through a few written pages, why are there no sites telling about the lives you saved?”

Tyrion took a step forward. “What is she talking about?”

“None of your business, brother”, he barked back before he focused on Brienne again. “I wouldn’t have thought that our wench tends to divulge secrets. How unchivalrous of you.”

“I can’t say I ever jumped into a bear pit to save someone.”

The younger Lannister blinked. “You fought a _bear_?”

Jaime paid no attention to this remark. “What exactly do you want to say? You just _agreed_ with me that honor plays no role.”

“Maybe that is what you want others to see in you.”

_You spend too much time worrying what other people think of you_ , Tywin once threw had him. Brienne’s words terribly reminded him of the time he had this memorial conversation with his father while he watched him skinning a deer. _Go ahead. Say something clever_ , the voice mocked him from beyond the grave.

“The lion doesn’t concern himself with the opinions of sheep”, he hissed back Tywin’s principle.

“You sound awfully lot like father. And you know I don’t mean that as a compliment”, Tyrion spoke.

“Which reminds me”, Jaime gritted his teeth, “of your little stunt before you left the capital. Had it been fun to murder him in such a frivolous way?”

The dwarf’s expression tensed. “I don’t know. What about you?” He never was an enduring fellow when angry and sober for once. “How does it feel to still kiss our father’s ass, when Tywin Lannister did not, in the end, shit gold?”

“Maybe you should ask that the whore they found on his bed”, Jaime shot back.

“Enough!” Brienne hissed at them. She noticed how Tyrion’s hands balled to fists while the twin controlled himself not to reach for his sword. “Starting a dispute is not the reason why we are here”, she explained to the one they called Kingslayer. “Even the capital must have heard about the dangers coming from the North. We want to know if _you_ will fight with us.” She took a deep breath. “Because this war is more important than any fight for the crown.”

Bronn blinked. “Does that mean this whole dispute who is sitting on the Iron Throne was all totally useless because everyone of us is about to fookin’ die?” He sounded utterly betrayed by everything he went through over the last couple of years.

“If we don’t do something about it. Then: Yes”, Tyrion answered him.

Neither Jaime nor Brienne reacted to them. Instead they held each other’s gaze. So many emotions. Fear, Confusion, Anger. And when Jaime looked at the blue eyes of the woman he once used to mock all the time, he almost felt peace. Like the time he saw Tarth on his way to Dorne. _Sapphires always felt like redemption to me._

He pushed that thought away. “I know the people have to work together if we want to survive.”

Brienne exhaled. “And does the Queen know?” She took a step forward, still holding the book. “The world thinks of you as a betrayer. But I know that you care. Prove those fools they are wrong.”

He snorted. “What would that make of me? A savior? Is that how you want to see me?”

She smiled. “You’re an oathkeeper.”

A long silence danced through the room before her counterpart found his voice again. Unbelievable how she turned _Fuck. Honor._ into a call out for his concern. “I do not want to start a riot”, he declared and glanced dangerously at all three of them. “You will stay in this chamber. I have something to do before I decide where we go from here.”

Tyrion crossed his arms. “How can we be sure that you won’t betray us as long as we are here?”

“Because you are my brother”, Jaime said. “All those times I looked after you would be wasted if I stopped now. We will go back to the issue with father. But for now the remaining Lannisters shouldn’t go against each other. So would you trust me, Tyrion?”

His brother didn’t answer. Instead he looked over to Brienne. “What do you think?”

Her sapphire eyes never left Jaime. “I believe in him.”

The younger sibling gave a weak smile. “Then we will wait”, he agreed.

Jaime nodded at them. Right before he left the room, he turned around again. “And when all of this is over”, he pointed at Bronn, “you are fired.”

Bronn bit back his comment about planning his retirement in warmer regions.

 

* * *

 

 

Leaving the vaults through the tunnels again wasn’t exactly a genius idea. But safer than smuggling themselves out of the castle any day.

Arya and Jaqen had changed back and followed Podrick outside. He knew the best where Qyburn’s laboratory would be to find. And they hadn’t much time to get lost in the city. Needless to mention that Theon was getting more and more impatient.

Thing was, that one of the houses in the capital was nothing more than a secret passage leading directly into Qyburn’s room. A construction that belonged to the tunnel system as well and was most likely known by the court. Which is why it was important for them to go as long as Tycho would occupy them.

The four walked through the city without raising any suspicions. None of them could actually be remembered by anyone. Only Theon wore a hood over his head. In case they’d cross someone from Euron’s men who could actually recognize him on spot.

There were almost no patrols on the streets. But every important house was guarded through a few Lannister soldiers. The path to Qyburn’s workplace was no exception. Two watchmen stood before the building. Both middle-aged but with a strong appearance. Both of them laughed at a few tasteless remarks they shared. The rest of the alley was left. Only one time a young woman who helped her father to walk crossed their way. They used this opportunity to make them trip and snickered. After that they harassed the female for a few moments, taking delight in her tears.

“I guess they deserve death”, Jaqen pondered loudly and looked to Arya who seemed to be pleased with his opinion. She didn’t like those men who still laughed, even after they released the woman in pushing her back to her father and made obscene sounds when their victims ran as fast as they could.

Arya hummed. “I practically heard them offering the names of the guards to the Many Faced God if only they knew.” She smirked at him. “Why don’t we make an exception and fulfill their wish?”

Theon and Podrick wanted to follow them but were told to wait in their hiding place.

“What is your plan?” Jaqen knew dozens of ways to easily get rid of those soldiers. But he wanted Arya to have the chance experimenting with such maneuvers as well. “Do you-”, Jaqen stopped himself from asking when he saw what she did. Arya rubbed her fingers through her hair until it looked wild and untamed. Then she opened her coat and the first two buttons of her shirt. “A man already hates your plan. Just so a girl knows”, he said with a low warning ringing in his tune.

She rolled her eyes and handed Needle to him. “Hurry up and go around the building. I’ll distract them.”

He punished her with an angry look but did as he was told.

Meanwhile she placed herself just around the corner to start her little play. She swiftly ran over to the house and already raised the attention of the guards. “Oh, thank the gods”, she exclaimed and mimed to be out of breath, as if she raced the streets for the longest time by now. She held her hands up, so they thought she had no weapon. The trick was to make them believe they had the upper hand. And since they only looked curiously at her, she did quite a good job so far.

“Have you seen a child? Five years? I was supposed to watch over my little brother. But he is _gone_.” She thought about Rickon while saying those words. It broke her heart but it added enough emotions not to raise any suspicions. “He is always so impetuous! He ran after a cat like some wild dog and I lost him.” She put her hand over her heart to make it look like she was about to lose it. In truth, she only wanted them to look at the skin she offered. “Have you seen him?”

They both shot an evil glare at the other, thinking that she wouldn’t realize it. Then one of them came closer to her. “Hair in the same color as yours?”, he tried his luck.

She faked a smile. “Did he had a toy of a wooden wolf? Shaggydog? He brings it wherever he goes!”

“Yes, indeed”, he lied to her. She would have known the truth even without this story. She was well-aware what they planned. “He clung to it when we found him. But we couldn’t leave our sentry, so we told him he could stay here.” He indicated at the building while saying the words. “I’m sure he can’t wait to see his sister again.”

“That was so thoughtful of you! I hope he does not bother whoever lives here.”

“Don’t worry. The old scientist living here seems to be occupied today”, that fool offered her the information in picking the closest thing that came to his mind. Now she knew that this was indeed the right place.

Even though only one of them stood close to her, _both_ had set their eyes on her. Which helped a lot. She already saw Jaqen lingering on the other side, just waiting for a good opportunity to attack. _Would he kill someone out of jealously?_ Not the best time to wonder about such things.

It was worth a try, though. “Then I better go inside and get him. Before he plays around with something he shouldn’t.” She faked a sharp inhale. “Only if I am allowed”, she added to make it sound like a fearful citizen.

He grinned friendly but she sensed the evil intention behind it. “We can make an exception for you.” He laid his hand on her back, leading her inside. “But I have to watch over you.”

The gesture made her sick but it went unnoticed by the guard. “I understand”, she said loudly. Before she was led inside, she shot a look towards Jaqen. She felt almost bad for being so amused over the rising aggression she sensed from him. “You can do whatever you want to me”, she added in her most naïve tune, knowing that it settled everything. “Right _now_!”

The soldier outside still laughed secretly about it all when he watched them go inside. It was the last thing he would ever see. He got this realization when he felt a sharp cut along his neck that ended in the agonizing try to catch air.

The other guard was just about to grab the girl forcefully when he heard the choking sounds a few feet away from him. Before he turned around to look, Arya rammed her knee against his stomach. It made him hiss and he tried to reach for his sword.

Jaqen just leaned against the doorframe and observed what she did. He would interfere as soon as she needed help. But who was he to take away the fun and a good training lesson from her? He would get his revenge on her acts soon enough. This, and because she looked so lovely when fighting.

She avoided to get hit with the sword and reached for a jug nearby to smash it against his face. The item disintegrated in various shards, probably leaving some scars. Arya bit back a laugh for there was only time to celebrate when the enemy was defeated. So she used the moment the guard was busy with the pain to thrust the part of the jug she still kept into the hand he held the sword, right where his armor ended and before the glove protected the skin.

It weakened him enough to take the sword away and turn the weapon to stab him between his eyes. When she heard the sword bump against the helmet, she immediately pulled it out and left various splashes of blood on the floor in the progress. The fountain of red showed her that he was dead before he even crashed down.

It was a _good_ feeling.

Not the kill itself. But punishing someone who clearly deserved it. The rush of danger only increased the vivacious feeling. Her target wasn’t as gracefully killed as Jaqen carried out his job but the result didn’t disappoint. And they could easily hide the bodies somewhere here. It didn’t matter with the time left anyway.

She proudly looked up, still expecting some mockery from Jaqen.

Ironically she didn’t receive any critic.

Her clothes were covered in blood and a few splashes even reached her neck and face. She stood there – poised and unafraid. Not even the almost shy smile could take away all the strength she represented. Painted in red, a heart quite black and yet a soul so pure it would shine brighter than a thousand suns. The most beautiful and tempting being who ever walked on earth.

And the most frustrating one for it was _not_ the time to get aroused by this picture before him.

Pure arrogance took over her when she realized how his eyes wandered over her frame. She liked it. She liked it very much. “A pity we can’t allow ourselves to let Theon and Podrick wait”, she purred as she stood before him, suppressing a smirk. Her eyes glimmered with false innocence. “No time for a man to get everything he wants.”

Oh, those things he planned to do to her…

A placed a finger under her chin to make her look at him. It took all his willpower not to react on her taunting. “Evil girl”, he simply said with a smile.

The moment was gone when Theon and Podrick walked through the door, obviously looking if everything was alright. Meanwhile Arya got Needle back. They hid the corpses and cleaned the blood away before following a long corridor that brought them to their destination, even gathering a torch they ignited on their way.

 

* * *

 

 

“And that is why we need to know if your _experiments_ would cause any future trouble.”

Qyburn was about to answer the question when Cersei lifted a hand, signaling him not to respond. Instead she played a light laugh. “We are simply giving him the chance to explore settings beyond the rules. To give a scientist the opportunity to help mankind with his visions.”

Tycho looked around the room. “What about the rumors? Gregor Clegane should have died. Many people say that Oberyn Martell managed it to poison him before his Dornish head got smashed all over the ground. The last venomous bite of the Viper, so to speak.”

“He _did_ die”, the Queen hissed back through her teeth. “Evidently he wasn’t overpowered. His brother defeated him in another Trial by Combat.”

“And that angers you?” He used every given option to stretch this conversation as much as possible.

“One of my biggest desires is to put Sansa Stark’s head onto the same spear Joffrey once placed her father’s. That traitor of a Hound beside her. Along with that bastard Jon and his whore Daenerys who call themselves rulers.” She made a pause to drink from her wine. “Lord Baelish offered me a very interesting information before he died.”

He leaned forward. “What was it?”

She chuckled. “Did you know that Arya Stark is alive?”

He blinked as if he was shocked. “I had no idea. Ever since Eddard Stark was killed, it remained silent about her.”

She made a lordly cheep. “From what I remember, that girl is nothing more than a wild animal. I doubt she could have survived one her own.”

“You worry about Arya Stark?” This was something the banker did not expect. He suggested that the Queen thought about all the other problems surrounding her.

“There is nothing more dangerous than a witty girl who wants revenge.” She knew this better than anyone. It was a reflection of herself. The want to make an enemy suffer. So she didn’t underestimate any of her foes. “And who knows what allies that little one made over the years? Only the gods know who she spread her legs for.”

“Guess that will be a surprise”, he dryly commented.

He was about to switch the topic again when Jaime Lannister entered the room.

Cersei sighed and waved her brother to come closer. “Whatever you have to say, you can do so. I have no secrets to keep.”

It was this second the Braavosi realized that whatever was planned for tomorrow better worked. Because he knew that Cersei Lannister decided to kill him soon. Else she would have cared to request privacy.

Jaime questioningly looked at the other two but did as he was told. “I wish to discuss what kind of armies you want to send to the North.”

It took a long moment for his sister to find her voice. “Brother”, she said in a warning tune, “we won’t fight the North before the ceremony is over.”

The mention of the wedding angered him but he didn’t let it show. “I don’t mean that. I was talking about our preparations against the army of the dead.”

“I didn’t thought of you to believe in those obscure rumors.”

“We also believed that dragons died out a long time ago and were proven wrong.” When she remained silent, he added: “I thought you believed in your fiancée’s words since he saw them with his own eyes. And he is always babbling what kind of creatures he encountered during his journeys. And as you remember, _I_ saw Daenerys’ dragons as well. Why should we think that whatever happens in the North is untrue?”

“Those tales sound ridiculous”, Cersei mumbled. “Only a fool would believe in tricking death. Gods don’t grand us this power.”

Tycho sighed. “But wouldn’t it be believable? Since Qyburn brought back the Mountain?”

“He was only close to death and not rising from his grave.”

“If we ignore this”, Jaime stated, “then maybe an unimaginable amount of people will die. Do you understand? I think not.” He raised his voice in anger but cooled it down again. “Don’t give me reason to think that Euron might be saner than you.”

His sister showed no emotion. Time made her cold inside. “I understand very well, _brother_ ”, she hissed, “that if I believed everything any lover told me, I might as well go and try to hunt down a ghost.”

_Any lover_ , the words echoed through his head. He never listened to the hearsays some people whispered in court. _She’s been fucking Lancel and Osmund Kettleblack. And probably Moon Boy for all I know_ , came to his mind when he remembered himself what went through his thoughts sometimes. But up until now, he never listened to the rumors. Cersei’s political loyalty might be questionable. Jaime, however, always wanted to believe that she had been faithful to him. How often did she betray him this way?

It was a dumb reason to get angry with his sister. Especially after enduring everything he went through to be with her. But a part of him couldn’t help himself.

And both of them had changed far too much.

Cersei looked quite displeased. “Anything more?”

He shook his head and cleared his throat. “No”, he said, “we are done.” He didn’t vocalize the meaning of the words. Instead he kept it to himself and left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“How is she?”

Theon managed it to ask the question during the long walk. He kept his head down the whole time. They must have reached Qyburn’s place very soon but it brought no peace to the younger Greyjoy sibling. How could it? He had no chance to see his sister. Yara was still a prisoner in the hands of their uncle. And his guilt felt unbearable.

Arya noticed that he stepped closer to her. Little by little. As if he gathered the courage for it. “She looks wretched”, she told the truth and heard how Theon inhaled sharply. “But she is still there. Euron didn’t break her.”

“A true Ironborn”, he whispered in amazement. “Always fighting. Unlike me. I fail and shudder and submit and give up. She’d never do that.”

“Are you done swimming in self-pity?” She sounded harsh. “You’re not the Drowned God, so leave your misery under the surface and point your blade towards the enemy.”

He contemplated on what she said but his thoughts wandered away again when his mind crossed Yara. “She hates me. I know she does.”

“ _What is dead may never die_ ”, she responded and looked expectantly at Theon. “That’s her message to you. She wouldn’t have thrown the family words at you, if she loathed you with all her heart.” After saying that, she sensed that he calmed down a bit.

Maybe a bit too reassured. “You know”, he started, “those aren’t the official words of House Greyjoy.” The correction made Arya roll her eyes. “It’s actually _We do not sow_.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “That one is more common.” If she wouldn’t be convinced of his loyalty towards his sister, she interrogated his intentions. Although she considered the possibility of him standing frozen in fear much more.

Changing the topic seemed appropriate. And there was also _something_ that better got out of their way before facing the kraken king.

“I’m more worried that your sister might try to rip off Jaqen’s head”, Arya said loud enough for them all to hear. “We _still_ haven’t spoken about it.” She felt bad for bringing this up now but it had to be discussed.

Theon turned to the Lorathi. “Just so you know, I don’t hold much of a grudge against you. It’s not like I had the best bound with my father.”

“In all honesty, the order was merely interested in getting the dragon egg from Euron”, Jaqen stated. “Killing Balon seemed like a fair trade. A man should express his condolences-”

“I didn’t care about him anymore”, Theon stopped the apology. “A part of me was glad. Yara, however, well… Luckily, she focuses on what needs to be done, despite her temper. She had always been the reasonable one.” He was silent for a moment, thinking. “Just don’t expect an invitation to the Iron Islands from her in case we survive this”, he joked.

Arya sighed when the tension normalized between them. She switched her position, so she walked beside Podrick now, letting Jaqen and Theon discuss whatever needed to be. The squire remained quiet the whole time. It was just when Arya came near that he lifted his head. “Do you think the others are alright?”, he asked.

Of course he couldn’t help but worry. He served under both of them – Tyrion and Brienne. With different roles but he formed some sort of friendship with the two. “I wished I could do more”, he confessed.

“You decided to follow us to the capital”, she responded.

He shook his head. “I wasn’t really helpful.”

Arya allowed herself to chuckle. “Just because of that incident with…”, she stopped herself, trying to remember who the unwanted visitor had been.

“Ser Bronn of the Blackwater”, Podrick helped out.

She nodded. “I guess he would have found us at some point anyway. Don’t be upset about it.”

“But I didn’t do anything useful.”

She pointed at his head. “You remember the map of the tunnels. Now that Tyrion is currently away.” And to lighten up his mood, she added in a higher tune: “That is something even _Jaqen_ doesn’t accomplish.”

Podrick bit back a grin when said one stopped to face Arya. “Is a girl seeking trouble?”, he dared her in a mocking voice.

“Perhaps”, she mused while passing. “Are we there yet?” She turned to the squire, in a voice shaking with laughter. “A girl fears of getting murdered. Jaqen just decided to walk behind me.”

The squire felt better already. “We should be there soon”, he answered and listened closely. There were voiced nearby, along with heavy steps and clunking armor. It couldn’t take much longer.

Podrick took the torch away from Theon and used the lightning source to check the various diversions in front of them. “It must be the left one.” Determination led him forwards. The others followed him without complaints.

The passage ended.

“A door”, Theon breathed out. “You sure we are right?”

The addressed one gulped. This should be the way. But what if he made a mistake? And where did this gate lead if-

“Seven hells”, Arya mumbled and pulled the handle down. Not knowing what to do expect on the other side, all of the men reached for their swords.

She gaped through a crack. There wasn’t much to see but she smelled brimstone and some herbal ingredients she identified easily from her blind training. Definitely a laboratory. She tried to open the door fully but it bumped against an obstacle.

It took help from the others to push it open. When it finally gave in, a scratching sound filled their ears. Before the gate was a heavy looking iron bar placed. “Qyburn prepared himself for visitors”, Jaqen remarked. “A warning for him.”

His voice sounded strained. Arya indicated the other two not to make a sudden move. It wasn’t safe here. Theon took the torch away from the squire and looked behind them. If the Greyjoy learned one lesson over the years, it was to stay suspicious with everything.

A breathing sound.

But it belonged to neither of them.

“Did you hear that?”, Arya whispered to Jaqen.

“It was not to miss”, he said and directed them to see in front of them.

Footsteps. The sound of a sword leaving its sheath. A silhouette stepping forward, followed by two other ones.

Ilyn Payne.

No glimpse of emotion crossed his features. He couldn’t speak since he lost his tongue after angering the Mad King. Truly devoted to the House Lannister. To keep up Tywin’s _legacy_. Until the bitter end.

The executioner pointed his sword at Podrick. A hint to the other guards that this one belonged to him.

“We carry the same family name”, he reminded his distant cousin. “We had never been close but we share the same banner, the same blood.” For a moment he looked around the room, not able to face the older one just yet. Then he exhaled and glared at him. Still afraid but with the will to fight. And Theon hated him for a brief second because of this braveness that seemed to flow easily into him. “Don’t make me do this.”

Without being affected by it, Ilyn stepped forwards.

A clash of swords followed.

Arya wanted to help but she was occupied with one of the guards at the moment. While Jaqen swiftly took out the other one, she needed a bit more time. Some credit went to Theon who knocked the torch against the guard’s head in a brainstorming act. The distraction helped to get the second Lannister soldier killed sooner.

_Ilyn Payne_ , the list of names called out. _Ilyn Payne. He beheaded your father on Joffrey’s command. He used Ice to do so._ Sometimes she still heard the tune of the deadly stroke. When everything around her became silent and the metal announced her father’s end, the birds startled by the horror of it all.

Yet, she did not interfere this fight.

His name was not hers to offer right now.

Podrick was by far no graceful fighter. Clumsy and unsure. Without Brienne’s training and Bronn’s advice, he’d be dead already. But he stood. Even though his cousin owned enough strength to make him go backwards. To allow his sword to slide dangerously closer to Podrick’s neck while their weapons met again.

He knew he had to fight dirty to win. _What would the mercenary do?_

“Footwork”, he snapped out in one breath.

Ilyn Payne refused to fall for that trick, keeping eye contact. But confusion wandered over his features at the outbreak. He still reinforced his composure on his legs and made sure to add more fortitude into the way he held his sword.

If only he had payed attention to his head as well.

The executioner refused to wear a helmet when fighting a weakling as the one before him. It was a disgrace to be born into the same family. He gladly pilloried him for his ineptitude alone.

But irony had it that Podrick used the moment to knock their heads together. It weakened Ilyn’s position as he was forced to take a step back. Podrick himself saw black for a moment, trying not to groan at the aching pain he felt thanks to this action. Then he pushed himself up from the wall when his cousin lunged out for another hit.

Without a try to block the attack, he drove his sword into Ilyn’s neck.

His hands trembled by the sudden act on impulse. He dimly realized that one of the others made a move to hold back his cousin’s last try to end his life. All of his vigor was put into that strike and so Podrick did a poor job pulling out his sword, no force left in him. The corpse fell forward, into his direction. He needed to swing the weapon sideways, causing his head only to be connected to one side of the neck.

“A messy execution”, Podrick heard Arya say in malicious joy when it was all over.

He just nodded and let himself direct onto one of the chairs to process what just happened.

Arya viewed what remained of the man who carried out the sentence Joffrey ordered. For the longest time she imagined his death. Now she was just shocked over the fact that she didn’t mind not being the one to actually kill him. Although crossing a name off her list felt incredible satisfying. She simply enjoyed for fate to interfere and fulfill her wish.

Needless to mention, there were enough people on the list left for her.

_Cersei Lannister. Qyburn. Euron Greyjoy._

Over the years, she removed several names. Sometimes she replaced them with new ones. When this was over, the list might turn into a page full of crossed out names. Sometimes a new target could be added. And one day her list might turn into nothing more than a memory. _What will become of me when there is no more name to offer?_

She shook her head over the thought. No need to worry about it now. “What with the corpses?”, she asked. “We can carry them into the passages, so Qyburn won’t find them here.”

“All good. But the absence of Ilyn Payne will raise too many suspicions”, Jaqen told her.

“But how-”, she stopped herself from asking when she put the pieces together. Oh, she absolutely loathed the change in their plans already. “ _No_ ”, she exclaimed. “You can’t be serious!”

Theon meant to ask what they were talking about. Soon he realized the scheme when Arya moved away every item from the grand operating table so it was free for the Lorathi to place the late Ilyn Payne onto it. The dead eyes faced the ceiling.

“You better look around for the antidote”, Arya advised the Greyjoy. A sigh escaped her lips and she reluctantly handed Jaqen a dagger. “You do not want to see this.”

The sound of sharp cuts haunted the place. The tearing of skin being ripped away from flesh followed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Was it worth it?”

There was no blame in his voice. Just curiosity when he pointed at the book the Tarth so desperately wanted to see. In his eyes, her words had a much greater effect on his brother but he understood the intention.

Every second had been worth it but she felt no need to tell him so. The silence was much more powerful.

The sun had set for a while already when the Kingslayer returned to them.

No guards. No weapons. Not even a sign of Cersei or Euron.

The understanding almost caused the dwarf’s jaw to drop onto the floor. He felt a soberness rush through him that couldn’t be achieved through the long abstinence of wine. And the hope for them to just be brothers rose from anew. He knew better than anyone what it meant for Jaime to turn his back on their sister. A part of him wasn’t surprised about the outcome with Cersei, though.

Brienne couldn’t help but show a little smile. Most of his actions spoke against him. But when it mattered, he knew what the right choice was. Virtue did not come easily to him and yet he acted more honorable than others. When he was given a choice, he turned into the person Brienne saw in him ever since he saved her for the first time. Someone others could look up to instead of whispering his crimes behind his back. Leaving behind a biased view was something she learned from him.

“Are you done gaping at each other?”, Bronn snapped angrily. His patience was sorely tried. They wasted the whole rest of the day waiting.

Jaime used all his willpower to look away from Brienne’s sapphire eyes. “You are free to go”, he told them. “I will arrange something to evacuate as many people as possible out of the city.” His change of heart wasn’t only because of Cersei. He did thought about the upcoming dangers from the North. And more importantly, whatever was about to happen tomorrow. He heard what his sister did with the wildfire and his intuition told him that Euron’s gift meant no good. “I won’t stop you.”

He did not save the city all those years ago only to witness its downfall.

Jaime moved and came back with a colossal cloak. He threw it at Bronn. “Wrap up my brother and pretend that you dispose a wedding gift from House Tarly on Cersei’s demand. There are too many guards outside right now. And your tactic won’t work a second time.”

Tyrion couldn’t help but smirk at his brother’s plan. What a nice alternation not being the one making the plans. The method was unusual but quite creative. “Fine”, he agreed. “Is there some Lannister armor for Lady Brienne? There must be something in this room.”

The older one blinked while thinking and was just about to search-

“There is something I’d like to discuss with Ser Jaime”, she said to them. Her hand grasped Oathkeeper while telling them. Now that he made his decision, she had to make sure what would happen now. And how to react on every possible scenario that the next day brought. “He can smuggle me easily to you later.”

In a blink of an eye, the dwarf was caught in the cloak, not able to see anything. He felt himself lifted from the ground and heard a door opening. Before Bronn moved them out of the room, he shot angrily at him: “Why do you act on spot now?”

The soldier took a few steps and only answered when there was no other guard to see. “Here I thought of you being more cunning.” He sounded as if he was about to burst out laughing any second. “By the gods, those two will fuck like animals tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 

The seeings showed mercy. No longer did they visit him altogether. Now the visions followed one by one.

Pictures of the _present_.

They brought no peace to his mind either way.

_His sister washed away the blood stains. Her view swept to the Lorathi and she eyed the ingredients he gathered in the room. Leaves you only found in the regions of the Jade Sea. The plants must have been kept and worked on for experiments for a longer time. His work was done with a few more settings. What remained of it all was a liquid. All purple and deadly._

_It wasn’t the first time such a poison would be used during a royal wedding._

He coughed as if he tasted the toxic potion himself and welcomed the next scene.

_The man who pushed him out of the window talked to the knight with sapphire eyes. Their conversation often changed from tender to furious and back again. And when no more words were spoken, both melted together in a heat as great as the fire the sister blades where created with. Only with the difference that here two halves became one._

_Finding their luck in each other’s arms tonight wouldn’t change what tomorrow brought to them._

His mind wandered far away into the next misery.

_Beyond the Wall, Jon and the rest of the group were surrounded by the army of the Night King. Hundreds of them walked over the frozen surface to reach the humans. The terror continued until their cold bones met the dragon’s breath. Two of the beasts came to the rescue. Their mother helped the others to mount the black one’s back while the other flew through the area to fight the undead._

_The scream of a dragon haunted the place when the iced spear was thrown._

 

* * *

 

 

“You look terrible.”

It wasn’t the best way to greet the others back in the vaults but Bronn was known for much ruder initiations. Especially when he said those words while unpacking Tyrion. The youngest Lannister sibling caught his breath when he was finally freed from the cloak. “He is right. You _do_ look awful”, was the first thing the dwarf said to them.

They cleaned themselves from the blood but it was undeniable that they looked like a giant mess. Stressed out and tired. Quite a rough day, including all the sorrows that were expected the next day.

Arya crossed her arms. “Where is Brienne?”

“I wouldn’t expect her to return before sunrise”, Bronn answered. “She turns Jaime Lannister into a deserter right now. If you know what I mean.” He clarified the statement with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“You’re joking”, the Stark mumbled when she was unable to see a lie.

Tyrion rubbed his temples. “She’ll be back soon”, he assured. “I hope.”

Bronn chuckled before going back to business. “As you see, I did my part.” He looked expectantly at them.

After staring at them for a long moment, Theon was the one handling him over a piece of Dornish clothing with various bottles wrapped in it. “This is all we have found. You need to ask them which is the right one.”

He nodded. “Anything else?”

“A man called Ilyn Payne won’t be a danger tomorrow”, Jaqen stated.

“Do I wanna know?”

“Just don’t be in his way”, he avoided to give a respond.

Bronn shrugged his shoulders and left without saying goodbye, probably trying to find a way visiting the Sand Snakes in their cell. An important delivery like that couldn’t wait.

Tyrion sighed and turned back to them. “The first watch is mine. You all better sleep for a few hours.”

None of them disagreed with him on that.

 

* * *

 

 

He had forgotten how long he was caught in the visions.

Only now he realized that it was evening. Sansa sat on his bed and tried to cool down his forehead with a flannel she soaked through snow. She breathed out in relief when her brother looked directly at her, without the white eyes.

“What have you seen?”

“A lot”, Bran bit out and tried to sit up. “They are all in danger. Death haunts them all. And…” He made a pause to decide if he should tell Sansa. “And something went terribly wrong with one of Daenerys’ dragons.”

His older sister looked down in grief. “Maybe I read the omen wrong”, she whispered.

This made Bran smile. “Omen?” He tilted his head and dared to seek out what happened to Sansa today, thankful not to be thrown into another vision race by that. “The horse? It can mean something good, something bad or nothing at all.”

“Too many horrible things happen than to see the events favorable”, Sansa whispered. “Tell me something good.”

He closed his eyes again, carefully peeking at what he could allow himself. “I still can’t see what exactly is happening in King’s Landing. But I had one vision. Arya is alright.” He stopped here when Sansa clung to him in relief. She squeezed his hand in hers and he continued. “I see Jon. They just gathered him from nowhere. He had been… surrounded.” Bran returned the pressure to her hand. “Benjen helped him.”

“Benjen? Did he decide to return to us or-” Sansa didn’t dare to speak much more. She could imagine what happened. Another Stark who perished from this world. She wished she could have seen her uncle one last time. To thank him. For saving Bran and Meera. And now for saving Jon. And to express her condolences for all he endured.

Her brother pushed away his own grief. There was enough time to mourn the dead ones when the war was over. “But Jon is alive. Not all of them made it back but he is there. They should return by dawn.” He opened his eyes, mischief sparkling in them. “He is still breathing, you know.”

Sansa felt her cheeks reddened. “Who?”, she asked in her most normal tune.

“The owner of the horse.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I just thought you might be happy that you can present him the stallion yourself.”

“Yes”, Sansa exclaimed a way too fast. “That’s what I thought. Surely he-”

“Sister!”, Bran laughed. “I _know_. We all do.” He mimed a shudder that went through him. “Quite scandalous for the Lady of Winterfell to run a liaison with the former Hound.”

Why denying it to the new Three Eyes Raven? “Well, I haven’t told Jon. There never was a good opportunity to tell him.” And because she learned to take the remnants of her selfishness with humor, she confessed: “Therefore I’m glad. Since I left my home, marriages were thrown into my face. Now Jon worries more about Arya and her assassin friend. The realm’s focus isn’t on me this time.” Her features lightened up. “It’s nice to have someone just for me.”

Her brother nodded, understanding. “My lips are sealed.”

“Thank you.”

“You can be lucky that Jon happens to miss all the obvious signs.” A chuckle reached him. “Sometimes he really knows nothing. What does he think you two did in the Eyrie?”

Sansa made a disturbed face at the thought of what Bran saw. “We shouldn’t talk about it.”

“Right”, he agreed. “But if you decide to spill the beans, you better do so when he is more presentable to Jon.”

Her eyes widened and she couldn’t help but putting her hand to the brow. “What has he _done_!?”

The seer bit the inside of his cheek. Even if he only saw snippets, it was enough to tell that Sandor caused a lot turmoil. Much to Jon’s dismay. The stone he threw probably was the final straw. Better start with something less unsettling. And even that was questionable.

“It all started with _Gingers I hate_ …”

 

* * *

 

 

“The Strangler?”

Arya looked at the potion. A little bottle filled with the venom. Not many people knew how to mix it. The Faceless Men were an exception. It didn’t help that the preparation time for it took forever. Qyburn must have worked on the poison already. _The Queen surely ordered it for Sansa and Tyrion_ , Arya thought. _As revenge for Joffrey._

“A man will hand it over to a girl. As soon as we enter the Throne Room.”

“Who shall receive the gift?”, she asked. So many enemies, so little time. _Cersei Lannister. Qyburn. Euron Greyjoy._ In hopes for Brienne, she prayed that there was no need to add Jaime Lannister to tomorrow’s massacre.

Jaqen rotated the bottle in his hand, absently looking at it. “Whoever is in a girl’s reach. The Queen and the sailor have to die. But not before Euron reveals his secret.”

She droned. “This will end in a terrible song. The wedding of the Kraken and the Lioness.” She lay down onto the little camp they build in the vaults. Her arm supported her head. “Which color do you think the ceremony will get?” She pointed at the deadly venom. “Purple Wedding is already allocated. And the amount of blood streaming is nothing to argue about either. I don’t want a second Red Wedding.”

No restful subject to talk about. “Golden Wedding then?”

She understood why he picked it. The business with the Iron Bank, the lion on the Lannister banner, the color of Cersei’s hair and the value of the crown. “Too obvious”, she decided. “How about the Blue Wedding?”

All she earned was an inquiring stare.

“Well”, she started. “Euron is from the sea and the capitol also borders on water. And… being _blue_ is a term of sadness.”

His look didn’t change when he shook his head. “Doesn’t work very well.”

“What!?” This made her prop up. “ _I_ think the name sounds good!”

A few feet away, Theon leaned to Podrick. “Those two will be insufferable if, gods forbid, they ever will be granted with a child”, he mocked the conversation and both suppressed a gleeful laugher.

Back to the other two.

“And how does Green Wedding work for you now?”

She ignored to react to the mockery in his voice right away. She was far too tired for that. Instead she crawled closer and put her head on his chest. “In case the wildfire blows up the place. And we all die a gruesome death.”

He chuckled and stroked her back. “How cheerful a girl expects the festivity to end.”

“Screw you, Jaqen.”

“In your dreams, lovely girl.”

Despite all, sleep came easily to them.

Dreams, however, were wicked.

 

* * *

 

_Ashes._

_There was nothing left of the city. Only the great hall with the Iron Throne remained. Everything was completely destroyed. The walls crashed down and flames kept burning everywhere._

_He ignored the corpses on the ground as he made his way to the throne. He mused the odd chair. How many wars were fought for it? There was no glory in slaughtering humans for power. And yet people have done it again and again. Greed and jealousy. Everything could become a reason to start a war._

_Some corpses were located near the Iron Throne. Their well-known frames buried under their banners, drenched with their blood. It felt like justice. And somehow it did not._

_“My son.”_

_He never heard her voice nor saw her face. Not in his memories. He was brought away far too soon. Maybe just in the right moment before the massacre started. There was no time to actually inculcate anything of her._

_Black hair and skin kissed by sunlight. That’s all his dreams allowed him to remember. He saw her everytime but the gods in their cruelty made him forget her face as soon as he woke up. He hesitated to turn around._

_Then he heard a chuckle from her and she placed her hand under his chin to make him look at her._

_“It’s a self-destructive dream”, she whispered sorrowful. “All your life you waited for this.”_

_“And soon it will be done.” Why did his voice sound as if he wasn’t looking forward to it? At least not as much as he used to be._

_“It’s a burden.” She looked like she might cry for him, for everything that happened. “They are all dead and yet you still carry that pain inside of you. Let go.”_

_“The war and the fears of men caused your death. And my father’s. And my sister’s”, he said._

_Suddenly she smiled. “But do you really think we wanted this life for you?”_

_“What else is there?”_

_“Another reason to life for, to fight for and to die for”, she promised. Then she threw a look around the demolished place and sighed. “Don’t waste your life in mourning the past. You are more than this.”_

_He wanted to answer, to gainsay what she claimed._

_And then another voice arose._

_“Jaqen.”_

_He would have heard_ her _sound out of thousand tunes. It was the only thing that prevented him to tell this lie._

_As he turned around, turned his back on the bloodbath, he saw_ her _crossing the hall to meet him. She stood still when she arrived before the stairs. And suddenly the room seemed to illuminate. Shady colors were gone and instead there was a light filling this godforsaken place. She shook her head and threw her hands up in the air to point at the shattered surroundings. Yet, she smiled._

_“This is not what you want”, she told him. “Not anymore.”_

_How was it possible? That one look at her erased all anger, washed away all regrets?_

_Arya Stark raised her hand, offering him to come to her._

_“Go to her”, the woman beside him murmured. This time she encouraged him to carry out his wishes. And he thought of hearing her chuckle when he took the first step into Arya’s direction._

_His lovely girl’s eyes shined with joy and yearning. As if she couldn’t believe he would make this decision. She, herself, couldn’t take the distance anymore and ran to him. He picked her up then, hearing her giggle in his ear while she wrapped her arms around his neck, refusing to let go._

_“Leave this place. Come with me”, she begged as he set her on her feet again. She took his face in her hands, occasionally roamed her fingertips along a few strands of his hair. “Please don’t go, Jaqen.”_

_“Jaqen is dead”, he heard himself say, remembering that this had been the same response he’d given her when she said those words for the very first time._

_“A man wants a girl to name another name then?” Her voice sounded cheerful, almost teasing. Her left hand wandered down to rest over his heart. She looked daringly into his eyes when her right one traced the white streaks of his hair. “Your true name?”_

_He held his breath. She couldn’t know. Even if she did, it wouldn’t make a difference. This title was not the person he became. But how to answer with the right name when one was trained to be fully faceless? Yet he became something entirely else ever since he first laid his eyes on her._

_Another person acceded to the scene._

_“Who are you?”_

_The Elder stood there. He kept a distance from them but a knowing expression crossed his features. This time Jaqen was asked this question. A question Arya Stark already answered, already discovered for herself._

_“It had never been her test” she from the other side declared._

_His lovely girl smiled. “You have made your decision”, she reminded him as if he should know. “When the coin was given, you sealed fate.”_

_He tried his best not to laugh at this truth. He should have seen this. It was always meant to be that way. “And gods are not to be mocked”, he relented in using what he always told her._

_She bit her lip. “Just so.”_

_“Who are you?”_

_Jaqen made no effort to look away from Arya – for he finally saw the answer._

_“Hers.”_

* * *

 

 

He awoke in almost-darkness.

The few torches in this place burned poorly, announcing that it was in the middle of the night. All the others were still sleeping. He glanced at Arya and realized that she was in a deep slumber. Her breathing even and her form resting against him. He couldn’t help but travel with his fingertips from her cheek to her neck, careful not to wake this little wonder beside him. _A man is beyond lost_ , he acknowledged for what felt like the hundredths time.

Only the dream refused to leave his mind. Why the change in it now? Was it because of this place? _Does she know? She might handle the truth better than you_ , the banker’s words echoed in his head _. I suppose you haven’t taken a look at the dragon bones yet?_

As if his disunity couldn’t get any worse, something seemed to call for him to go there.

A call to face the demons of ages past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few important things:
> 
> The idea with Sansa, Stranger and the tissue is from my bestie Loreley. She is the Sansan to my Jaqarya. :D
> 
> The setting that Jaqen was swooning over Arya as well while waiting for her in Braavos was born from a conversation with the amazing AryaxJaqen. I just HAD to include this amazing idea. :D


	9. Love Of A Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's title just exactly from Jennifer Rush's song "Love Of A Stranger". I pondered if I should take "Close To Sin" or "No Evil In The Fire" from the lyrics but I just LOVE the song's title so much. :))
> 
> This is 20% angst, 30% fluff and 50% smut.  
> Enjoy. xDD

This place had a devastating effect on one’s mind.

The dragon bones were supposed to show the late creatures in all their glory. Instead, it seemed like a lamentation. A way to mourn over what a dynasty as great as the Targaryens lost. With a good eye, one spotted various bad transformations. Being held in captivity made them lose all their force. The crown demanded a fatal price for them all to pay.

He held no love for this place. It all could go up in flames and he would turn his back on it with nothing but a smile. And yet the image of Balerion’s bones being shattered by an arrow was enough for him to stand still and stare at the distraction.

_A broken dragon_ , he reflected. _How fitting._

 

* * *

 

 

She quit praying for help.

Her daughter stopped moving a few seconds ago. Blood streamed all over her face by now. Her body would have fallen onto the ground but the arms were held by chains. Tears kept running down her cheeks but she stopped fighting. Being trained to be as immune as possible to their poisons had the disadvantage of suffering a slow and painful death.

Ellaria almost choked in rage when the door opened.

Before the visitor said anything, she yelled at him. Her words were muffled through the fabric both of them were gagged with. But her voice sounded angry enough.

Bronn looked behind himself to make sure that the guard closed the door. He paid no mind to Ellaria’s outburst. He _did_ roll his eyes but at least he showed enough refinement in not threatening her to shut up. Actually, all he had to do was showing the various bottles the others gave to him.

The Dornish woman held her breath. In the next moment the mercenary stepped closer and freed her from the gag. “We don’t have much time. Which one is the antidote?”

She instructed a specific one and he immediately went over the younger one. He almost didn’t dare to touch her in the vulnerable state he saw her. _She is meant to fight in the sun. Not to rot in this place_ , he thought as he remembered the time he faced her in battle when he and Jaime were in Dorne. A bit too late he realized that he just stared at her and cleared his throat to break the silence. But Tyene barely registered him. A part of him doubted that she still breathed.

He moved her head back so it was easier for him to free her from the gag and pour the antidote down her throat. “How long does it take for this shit to work?”, he asked and turned back to the now smiling Ellaria, still holding her daughter’s head in his hands.

“Not long”, a weak voice told him.

When he looked at the Sand Snake again, her eyes were open. He was no poet, so he honestly noted that right now she looked like shit. And yet the glimmer in her eyes seemed to be the most perfect thing he ever saw. Maybe her sudden speech was not the only reason for his heart to skip a beat. On the other side, life would become quite dull without a chance to court her in the future. He reminded himself that he went through this for getting his long awaited payment. It was business. Nothing emotional. He had to keep that in mind.

It was already forgotten when he heard a giggle from her. “Must be desperate when you decide to help me.”

He held up his chin. “Couldn’t let the _most beautiful_ woman die, right?”

“Hmm…”, she mumbled, still half-conscious of everything when she nuzzled her cheek against his hand. Because she’d never do that if her mind wouldn’t be fogged by this dreadful day. He already looked forward to some entertaining battles of wits with her.

“The bottle on the right”, Ellaria suddenly spoke. “It’s a potion for a person to reduce the breathing and the heartbeat. She has to take it.”

“I saved your daughter and now you want to turn her into a fookin’ corpse again? Woman, are you mad?” Bronn raised his eyebrow, questioning this demand.

Ellaria bit her tongue. This person just saved her child, so she would grant him that comment. Even if she disapproved of the way Tyene rested against him. “They will drag us to the wedding. Everyone knows that an execution was promised. My daughter is dead in their eyes. And I want it to stay that way.”

“If you and the Ironborn are the only hostages left, you won’t see another sunrise.”

The curves of her mouth crooked up. “I’ve seen many times how the sky changed its color. I fell in love with the House representing the sun. And my love doomed it. I did reckless things after Oberyn died and talked his daughters into helping me.” She indicated at the Sand Snake. “You see where it led us.”

Bronn sighed but did as he was told and gave the potion to the young woman. An easy task. Her state made her very cooperative. But he kept worrying when she returned to the motionless pose he just saw her in. A few moments passed. He refused to move until he finally felt a pulse after what seemed like ages. “You sure she won’t get damaged by this?” Just now he realized that he probably should have asked that first.

“Nothing will happen. She might wake up during the ceremony. So she has to be quiet then.”

He snorted. “That one got her parents’ temper”, he said and carefully put back the gag on Tyene, so it looked like nothing changed here. “She is the Viper’s daughter. Give her a reason and she will bite.”

He made sure not to leave any potion in the cell before he stood in front of Ellaria to set the fabric back on her as well. “Protect her”, she suddenly demanded, her eyes filled with insistence. As if she knew that her time was near. “She’ll be alone when I am gone.”

At first he didn’t respond and continued with what he did. Then, when he was about to leave, he mused: “I liked Oberyn. That guy knew how to live. I’ll keep an eye over her for him.” A bloody twist of facts. He planned to woo her anyway. For selfish reasons but that didn’t mean he couldn’t develop a real liking for her in the process.

“And for her”, he added and left.

 

* * *

 

 

“So how many oaths _did_ we break tonight?”

Brienne tried not to smirk. She just stood up to get dressed, trying not to look back at Jaime who still made himself comfortable onto that bank. She knew that she threw her garments away as soon as she saw his bedroom eyes again. Because this wasn’t her first try to get up and _remain_ clothed. It took a while to find all pieces of the garments anyway. In the heat of the moment, they went from arguing to kissing real fast and one led to another…

“Are you just going to keep gawking?”

“Embarrassed much?”

She finally located her breeches which Jaime somehow managed to cast to the other side of the room. When she picked them up, she spotted their swords. They placed Oathkeeper and Widow’s Wail on the table. The swords formed a cross. It looked as if they were always meant to find each other again ever since the original blade got destroyed.

“I have seen you without any garments before”, Jaime proceeded. “Remember? That time I passed out in the baths?”

“I recall that”, Brienne playfully replied. “Back then you also used to mock me about my appearance.”

“If it calms you down, I pretty much liked what I saw once you stood up. I was surprised myself that, beside the fact that I just lost my hand, my blood was still able to run to the lower regions of my body.”

“So _that’s_ the reason you passed out”, she teased him before returning to a more serious topic. “So this was more than a revenge act against Cersei?” She asked this while pointing between the two of them.

The glimmer in his eyes seemed arrogant but he swept over to a more obliging tune. “Looking at the blood here, it’s confirmed that this was your first time. So let me tell you that all men get excited as soon as they see tits.” She already wanted to say something in return but he shut her down. “ _But_ what happened tonight had nothing to do with that. It also had nothing to do with my sister. It is something that happened between _us_.” Only then he narrowed his eyes. “Unless you don’t think so.”

Her eyes widened at his words. “That’s not it. I don’t know where we go from here.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “We survive the wedding. And then I hopefully get welcomed in your quarters in Winterfell.”

“Nice try. But what if they put you under a trial for the crimes you committed?”

“We all have to pay for our sins. I only hope that Jon shows reason to wait with my punishment until the war is over. I might go and take the black-”

“I could testify”, she offered. “What you did for the city. What really happened with the Mad King.”

“I don’t want the sympathy of others”, he stated. “And you have no proof.”

“But we have someone as good as a maester to handle significant documents.” She went away to get the Book of Brothers. “Not everything has to burn down with the capital.”

He blinked, surprised by her extremely alluring ambition to break rules. “Just one night and the honorable Brienne thinks about such manipulative acts?” He finally stood up and searched for his clothes as well. With a big smile. “I told you I am strong enough to make you feel like a woman.”

“Now if only you would learn to shut your mouth at the right time…”

 

* * *

 

 

_Wolf child._

_Blood child._

When she opened her eyes, she felt the coldness surrounding her. Faintly, she heard the whispers. At first she thought of wandering through a dream. But she remembered where she was as soon as she took a look around. The murmurs in the gloom only reached her when she realized that Jaqen wasn’t here.

_Dark heart._

_Winter soul._

The calls sounded familiar. Yet otherworldly. Like the essence of ancient charms reincarnated and demanded her obedience. She never was the type listening to orders. Especially not if the voices couldn’t decide between derision and lure.

_Lover of the Ashes._

_Bride of Death._

She stood up and followed the source of the sounds. There was no strangeness to find. Once she walked through this place, many years ago. So she wasn’t intimidated when her eyes spotted the first dragon bones. Those ones were mainly deformed and the skeletons just as small as her. Not comparable to the Khaleesi’s children. It was said that dragons were held in captivity and lost their glory. And with them, the ancestry of the House Targaryen turned into a dying breed.

As she walked ahead, the skeletons changed. Greater and more terrifying. Sometimes she only needed to see the skulls to imagine what power they must have brought to their riders. When she first was here, she felt confusion at how cold the bones seemed to her. Now, however, she felt pity. Creatures like them were never meant to fall.

The whispers stopped when she found him.

Something in her felt sympathy at the way he looked at this particular one. It was probably the tallest skeleton in the vaults. Arya could only imagine what esteem the people held whenever they saw his silhouette flying over them. But something was not right…

“Who did this?”

The words escaped her before she even knew. Did he prefer to be alone? She never intended to disturb Jaqen here. But the sight of an arrow bored through the skull baffled her. To exhibit the broken bones like that filled her with a newfound compassion. There was no mercy in this.

Jaqen’s head moved up, as if he were in deep thoughts before she arrived. She heard him exhale and realized that something bothered him. But when he turned to her, he wore his usual smug expression. For this, she almost felt like punching him. Hate and love altogether. If only he would talk to her and unveil his thoughts!

“A girl is not aware?”, he started. “Qyburn ordered a special ballista. An arrow was already thrown at one of Daenerys’ dragons but it missed him.” Something close to anger gloated in his eyes when he shot another look at the abused bones. Just for a second but Arya read it. “Balerion’s skull must have been a rehearsal for the Queen.”

From one moment to the next he went from enraged to regretful. His mind pondering about something else. As if he wished a past to be changed. He looked so lost. _You let your guard down, Jaqen H’ghar_ , she realized.

She stepped beside him and joined the observation, even though they only kept staring at Aegon’s fire beast. “Balerion, huh?”, she broke the silence with what she knew. “Not only did he forge the Iron Throne. He also burned down the towers of Harrenhal.” Even Tywin Lannister couldn’t help himself than to speak about this incident when she was his cupbearer. The dragons left quite an impression.

“Not all had been reputable. Especially when dragons fought each other. After that, there were many rebellions and conspiracies that ended in wars as well. Balerion ripped one of Quicksilver’s wings from his body and caused his death along with Aenys’ son. And-”, he stopped himself when he realized that he unfolded everything without thinking about it. It was no secret but there was an almost ardent tune in his words.

The little change in him calmed Arya down. She even smirked at his attempt to look professional again. She did him a favor and gazed the skull once more. An odd situation. Such a feared tale and yet the arrow was capable to destroy the bones. The form remained but not without its scars.

“I always liked it to listen about the War of Conquest”, Arya told him. “I found this song including Visenya’s skills much more exciting than the fuss about _Six Maids in a Pool_.“

There was a hint of a smile on his face. “A man believes that.”

Arya pointed at the arrow. “Can we get it out?” It reminded her like any other wounded being. No matter if it was dead or not.

They stepped closer. “It’s too deep. However”, he took his sword and cut off most of the arrow with one strike, perfectly avoiding to hit the skull by accident, “we can make it look better.”

She ran her hand over the conjuncture of the skull and remembered the feeling when she first discovered the vaults. “Even now… They just don’t feel friendly. Cold and cruel. At least for me. They don’t love me.”

Jaqen stopped looking at it. His gaze swept over her. “They can’t stand a man either. They are doomed to stay here forever. Any visitor receives that vibe.” Was his intention to sound indifferent? In that case he failed to suppress the sad tune. Almost impossible but she realized it. Spending that much time with him allowed her to guess what he felt much better.

_Would it help to change the topic?_ , Arya wondered. She nervously switched her balance from one feet to the other. “Did Varys brought you to the Black Cells back then?”

She knew the answer already in her heart but seeing his nod strangely calmed her down. “He and someone from Pentos.”

“And who were you signed up to kill?”

The question amused him. “A man was here to gather information. Doesn’t mean a girl can exclude the possibility of him wanting to kill someone by chance.” Before she could ask another question, he pondered about it. “How does a girl want to know if Varys had something to do with it?”

“I think I have been there when they left”, Arya confessed in a whisper. “A girl was hiding, so she couldn’t be seen.”

He tensed. “Why have you been there?”

“Syrio ordered me to chase cats. One led me here”, she answered him, surprised why he suddenly seemed so shocked. It had to be a coincidence. That’s what she believed all those years.

The negative emotions she sensed coming from him faded away slowly when he shook his head with a smirk. “That sly bastard”, he mumbled.

What dumbfounded her the most was the way he said it. Not an insult towards her old dancing master. Jaqen sounded impressed and respectful. The Faceless Men and the Swords of Braavos had to deal with the others as well. As enemies? Or have they been working together in this case?

Maybe it was a twisted irony that she missed to meet Jaqen sooner.

“Is _anything_ that happened to me not a cause of some plan or ulterior motives?” Her voice sounded bitter. Pretty much how he looked at the dragon skeleton just a few moments before.

There was empathy in his tune, woe in his eyes. “Everything is connected. A man only wished that a girl’s path had been easier. She deserved better than losing so much, to be forced to go through all this pain.” He wanted to turn back time and spare her to experience the horrors. The urge to protect her always existed. It became stronger, developed and even made him regret decisions he did in the past.

_Three lives you shall have of me. Three and we are done_ , he offered her to repay his debt, to help her somehow. But here they were. And she got something more valuable than three lives in the end.

She got _his life_.

The realization shocked him for a moment and it was enough time for Arya to take the initiative. “I don’t blame you for anything”, she explained. “Because I know you suffered, too.”

When he looked at her, he seemed like he wanted to deny it. But he stopped himself when she took a step closer and now stood directly before him. What surprised him the most was the obvious care in her eyes. He wasn’t used to be looked at that way. Respect and fear, yes. But his lovely girl’s gaze owned so much affection and love that he asked himself if this would turn out to be just another dream.

She stood on her toes when she reached out for him, her fingertips travelling along his cheekbones. Her touch was light but enough for him to hold his breath. The gesture so gentle that it tamed every monstrous part he wasn’t even aware of.

“Has anyone ever tried to help you?”, she whispered. Was there a person in this world who actually tried to see the human underneath? Not just seeing him as a faceless man whose use would justify the means. Perhaps he never experienced someone just being kind to him without second thoughts until he met her on the way to the Wall.

_Jaqen, I am here_ , she wanted to say. But since sudden emotions held back her voice, she tried to express it with her eyes. Wide and glassy as they were. _Your friend, your lovely girl and whatever you need me to be. I want you in my life. Please don’t go, Jaqen._

He seemed to be in thoughts when his hands traced her sides and pulled her closer. Like in trance. Only her sharp inhale for air awoke him from it. She was still looking at him intensively. Still holding on to him like she feared he might vanish.

“There is another reason you came back”, she realized, speaking more to herself than to him. And a sad smile crossed her mouth. Because she understood. “You’ve been alone for too long.”

Struck by lightning wouldn’t have surprised him more.

How could she see things he wasn’t even aware of himself?

She was so close now. Maybe her affectionate soothing worked after all. The black clouds were gone. Instead he felt like there was a light when he saw the brightness in her eyes and the grin she suppressed when his smirk returned.

He followed her unspoken demand and bent down until their faces were on the same level. He should warn her about the consequences of her actions. This was a game a girl didn’t know the rules to.

And yet she played it so well when her eyes closed and she leaned in to kiss him.

It probably wasn’t her intention for their lip-lock to become _that_ tempestuous.

She wanted to show her fondness. At first. It didn’t took long for that spark that always danced between them to turn into a heated flame. The want overtook her mind and she pressed herself closer to him before he could stop her.

She almost feared that he’d end it when he placed his hands on both sides of her faces. So she deepened the kiss, sighing against his mouth until he couldn’t resist to taste her. Her body moved on its own against his, urging him on, begging to give in.

Jaqen realized what she was doing. A girl was wild as a wolf. Instincts kicked in and demanded to be lived out. Both knew that the other wanted this.

Arya kissed him in a rush, barely able to contain her desire. And still so very focused in keeping him here. The hunter who desperately followed the prey. She wanted to make him forget his restraint and let his urges devour him. The need became too much. A wolf never lost track of its prey. The lust for plays and blood increased until it was able to strike with one move and brought insanity upon both.

There was only one thing a girl forgot.

This was _his_ territory.

Tables turned when he returned the kiss, his lips opened up her mouth and his tongue won the dominance over her own, making her moan and losing her balance. Enough to lead her until her back crushed against one side of the skeleton’s skull. The bones clacked one time but remained in their place.

Arya needed something to lean back when Jaqen’s mouth moved to her neck, teasing the sensitive spots she owned. His hands caressed anything they found: teased her lips, traced along her jawline, cupped her breasts. It was intoxicating. And she couldn’t care less about herself completely surrendering to him. For she already knew that she turned into the prey now. A trapped wolf in the sharp and pleasing claws of some higher creature.

Only when the need for air took over, she brought space between them. But she held on to his arms, not allowing him to withdraw himself from her. She wanted him back on her as soon as possible.

Jaqen used the moment to brand in the picture before him. Arya leaned there, panting and blushing against the dragon skeleton. Her pupils widen and her lips parted. Her body aching as if the loss was literally killing her. She smiled nevertheless at his stare. He kept gazing at her- the wanton eyes, her kiss-swollen lips and the heaving breasts.

Years of strict training and one look at her completely ruined him.

The thoughts were tempting. To take her in the vaults, her moans echoing through the underground. To bury himself inside her as her maiden’s blood painted the dragon skull red. And his seed taking roots inside her. _Here._ In this place filled with Valyrian power.

And she would let him.

She already tried pulling him back to her before he closed the distance again. Arya couldn’t know the depravity of his thoughts. Yet she seemed to have a wicked mind of her own. Even though he pressed her up against the skeleton, she allowed no space at all between them anymore. As if she demanded to be crushed. She didn’t care about her desperate grasp when she clung to him. There was only the need to be closer. She wanted to tear into him, mark them both from the inside until this hunger destroyed them both. And she played with fire indeed when trailed her nails along his shoulders, whispering little sighs _want you, please_ against his mouth before she bit his lower lip, tugging it between her teeth as she fisted his hair and enjoyed the groan she brought forth from him.

_A man cannot – oh, screw it_ , he thought when he picked her up.

She breathed out in surprise when the lip-lock was solved. But she acted on impulse and wrapped her legs around his waist when he placed his hands under her thighs. Their faces were now on the same high as she leaned in again to continue where they stopped. She tried to be seductive in the way she moved her mouth against his and welcomed his tongue in a challenging dance. Her hips started to roll against his body when she heard the deep growl that vibrated through him. His fingers dug slightly into the underside of her legs, causing the blissful sensations in her core to increase and she humped against the obvious bulge she felt.

Then she realized that he moved them a bit around the skeleton when he laid her onto the broad dragon skull. For a moment the bones felt strange against her back. But not unpleasant. Not a coldness anymore. Rather like a daring claim. As if this place demanded her to give in.

She made a move to sit, bringing their bodies together again. But during the new kisses, she let herself fall back once more, taking him with her to have him hovering over her frame.

His hand traced along her leg and she felt dizzy on concentrating how sadistically slow he caressed her before he decided to wander to the inside of her thighs. Even through her trousers she felt the exigency of his touch, the firmness of his fingertips drawing closer to where she wanted him. When he took his time to travel along the apex of her thigh, she tried to move but he pushed her back with his free hand as he hushed her with a smirk to have patience. Only when she writhed beneath him he decided to end the torture and wandered beneath her breeches.

She bit her own lip now to prevent herself from begging. His smile let her know that he enjoyed the heat that radiated from her, the moisture he felt by simply ghosting with his fingertips over her slit. Instead of whining for his touch, she ached her back as her legs spread themselves without further thought. There were other ways than words to show him to what he reduced her.

He pondered if maybe she accidently gained some higher knowledge about seducement through her many visits by the courtesans. Everything about her felt right. Her skin so soft as if it called out for him to rest against her. Then her eyes. A man had never seen such a look of untamed want in them. She might claim to be bloodthirsty but at the moment there was another kind of hunger ruling her. The sweetest sounds escaped her mouth despite her try not to say anything. Those breathy moans told more than any song.

His fingers played with her. And she was greedy. Hot and slick and swollen. He only needed to gift her with a few teasing strokes to know this. His cock was already rock-hard at the sheer reaction of her body. She laid here. _Here._ On this damned dragon skull and all she did was to tempt him to her. To the shrine that was her.

Arya felt his restraint fading away. Her actions must spur something on. His breathing had changed. No longer controlled when he leaned down, returning to her. She tilted her head as he kissed and nipped along her jawline, his mouth travelling lower until he reached the fabric of her shirt and coat. She didn’t remember who of them loosened the latter. But she moved up to help when he took off her coat with one hand and heard the sound of it being thrown somewhere next to the skull. His mouth travelled lower and she wanted to get rid of the remaining material. She wanted to tear it down and let him have everything of her.

And he would take all she offered. All she was and all she will be.

Yet he moved away. He stood and made sure that she wouldn’t follow in pressing her carefully down. For a second she was glad that she kept her shirt. The surface against her bare back wouldn’t have been _that_ pleasant. Even though this was the last thing on her mind right now. The hand which had stayed between her legs stroked promisingly from her cleft into her core. When the sensations made her lift her hips, his other hand began to pull down the clothes that covered the lower side of her body.

The situation of now being exposed to him sent a strange heat through her. But she felt safe. He might be the most dangerous man she knew but he would never hurt her this way. He owned her complete trust. Despite his efforts to tease her whenever he could. Instead of continuing to touch her there, his hands trailed along her legs to spread them open. Cold air hit her sex and only his attention brought back the warmth.

Some part of her wondered if he planned to take her now. Something was on his mind. He seemed far too focused. Her suspicion got confirmed when looked at her with a hint of a smirk.

She just wasn’t prepared for him to kneel before her.

He couldn’t help but gaze at how her sex thrived before him. How her folds opened, glistening with her want and urgently presented the engorged part of her flesh that was usually hidden. All shining and luring only for him to see, to experience, to _taste_.

There was some sort of embarrassment rising inside her when she noticed his intense stare. This seemed far too intimate. She wasn’t used to this and had no idea what he expected from her. “ _Jaqen…_ ”, she breathed out helplessly. Begging. Because she wanted more but didn’t know what to do.

He looked at her face, profound and mischievously. “Does a girl remember the first thing a man demanded from her?”, he asked and grasped under her legs to drag her body forward. Closer to him.

During the second her back hauled over the skull, she was transported back. To the time she first saw him in that cage. His face hidden and she all curious who was the one underneath the bag. Even when Yoren left with the others, her first instinct after leaving the capital had been to look back at the prisoner. Only later she saw his face. A handsome one that mesmerized her and made her forget her awareness because she wanted to know more about this foreign man. A man who asked her for more water.

“You asked for something to drink”, she said, awaiting what he had in mind. Even if some part of her already knew. “You had a thirst.” Her voice became shaky when she watched his head moving between her thighs. His lips curled up in a devilish smile as he chuckled at how the hunger in her eyes grew. As her gaze fixated on his mouth, she felt her heart hammering in her chest. Almost as strong as the throbbing in her core. “But you didn’t get any water that day”, she pondered and tried to ignore the goosebumps forming on her skin.

He felt the tension in her legs fading away. So he shifted forward, boldly ghosting with his mouth over her folds, his lips slightly parted for he just waited to open her up with a kiss of the depraved kind. His nose was buried in her soft curls, inhaling her scent. “A girl might serve a man now.”

Her eyes closed as she felt his lips discovering her, asking for permission. Hells, she knew the gentle procedure would end as soon as she allowed this.

He would destroy her.

And she craved nothing more than this.

“All men must serve”, she gasped out when the dampness between her legs increased at his offer.

He felt her new formed moisture against his lips. “Just so”, he growled and let his tongue have a taste to quench his thirst.

She lost all control she had over her body.

Before, she had managed it to look at him. But the hold in her arms disappeared the moment his tongue played with her. There was no way for her to gather the strength necessary to keep herself up. Not when every nerve suddenly laid in the place between her legs. The focus of everything else dissolved.

She never experienced such a feeling. She knew the familiar heat whenever she was with him. But this introduced her to a whole new level. Like he ignited a fire between her legs. The clever muscle moved against her as if he waited all his life for this. Teasing and yet caressing as he drew circles against her clit. The raw texture of a tongue caused her to moan as he stroked her with it.

She knew from the first second that she’d be too loud. So she covered her mouth with one hand to dampen her sounds. Her other hand tried to get a hold on the dragon skeleton but the skull was very unfitting for it. In the end, she simply reached for the eye socket and grabbed the outline as the doing of his mouth made her ache up.

Her taste filled his mouth. Something so much more divine than he even expected. This was the treasure of winter. Life-giving nectar born out of her longing. He lapped up her sweetness and felt how the savor reached his throat. He couldn’t help but groan as his thirst for her became stronger and he traced his tongue playfully downwards, gathering her juices until he laved along her entrance.

The intensity of it all made her shudder. She found no strength to move and yet her body stirred at every given attempt. Her hips shifted uncontrollably towards him, wanting more. He held her in place, his fingers digging into her waist as he led this dance between them.

All Arya wanted was to chase after the pleasure he brought to her. But he prevented any transfer of hers, drawing it out. He only allowed her to pull her legs closer together, using the movement to trap his head between them.

She gasped at the friction of his stubble against her flesh. It added perfectly to the rising greed inside her that was about to cross the border of lust and agony. She could be happy that she decided to depress her moans. Because she herself didn’t know what kind of mortifying pleas she mumbled. At this point she couldn’t even be mad at him when she felt his malign smile against her. Even if she kept any reasonable thoughts, they were forgotten the moment his tongue delved into her.

This time she failed to suppress the moan she breathed. The power to keep her hand up vanished from her. The other one most likely lost its hold as well. But that didn’t matter anymore with Jaqen directing everything.

She floated somewhere between time and space. The pleasure too much to keep herself from bugging. She nearly whimpered when his mouth left her, his tongue stroking her inner walls almost violently for one last time.

“Gods, you’re perfect”, she heard him purr, his breath ragged and husky before he continued kissing her down there. He nipped along her folds until his mouth greeted the aching nub once more.

He glanced up to see her, to see what he could already taste.

His lovely girl was writhing, powerless, surrendering. Her lips slightly parted, her breathing erratic as the most tempting sounds tore from her. Sometimes she stammered little pleas that she probably wasn’t aware of. She had thrown her head back to rest against the dragon skull, using the uneven bones as a leverage to push her greedy core towards his mouth.

He could tell that she was close. His mouth was covered with the dampness leaking from her. Knowing that he was the one doing this to her, filled him with possessive pride. The picture of her was just too tantalizing. His cock twitched painfully against the material of his breeches, eager to feel her around him. He had decided not to perform more than she was ready for. But this became literally _harder_ with every drop of her arousal streaming down her skin and greeting the dragon bones.

With this, he claimed her.

He wanted to worship and ravish Arya Stark.

His tongue worked firmly, resolved to make her lose all sanity. Receiving this kind of attention felt overwhelming. Unmatched to anything she ever experienced and she wanted him to know. How could this be a service of hers when _he_ was the one making her feel this way?

_Ambitious. Generous. Demanding._ That’s how it felt. When she remembered her visits in the Braavosi brothels, she almost never spotted the guests giving pleasure to the courtesans. They treated them with kindness, yes. But for her, it looked like they only seeked their own release, not caring about the other one involved.

Never dared she to think that men found actual delight in performing such deeds.

Exceptions with Jaqen H’ghar shouldn’t surprise her by now. He took his time as if he enjoyed the act, savoring every reaction from her. There was also a cunningness and professionality in the flickers of his tongue. His work pleased him almost as much as it stimulated her.

Like tasting her was a _privilege_.

Arya tensed as she felt the known sensations rushing through her. Her legs trembled and her breathing consisted of uneven gasps. The shirt stuck on her sweaty skin, making her feels the contours of the skull even more. She had the urge to run her fingers through her hair, to grasp onto something.

_Too soon, too soon_ , she cursed her treacherous body. _I don’t want this to end._

He watched how she shut her eyes as she tried to regain her control, fighting against the highs awaiting her. Did she really think he would show mercy now? “That’s it, lovely girl. Fall apart”, he rasped hotly against her flesh and the mere sound of his voice was enough to give in. “Show this man who you belong to.”

Without waiting any longer, his mouth traced her nub again to suck it between his lips.

The thrill of it caused her to jerk up. Her hands reached for him to get a hold on his hair. Her mouth opened as she released a frantic moan. Too lost in her lechery to care.

He continued to reward her with iron-like presses of his tongue as he led her through the pinnacle of her covetousness. She was so fierce, so untamed. And all he yearned for was to see her surrendering to this joy again and again. To witness her screaming his name as her juices covered his chin, baptizing the dragon skull.

Her frame lost its hold onto him. He could tell that she felt so ironically _boneless_ right now. The frolic made him smirk as he kissed her folds again to thank them for their welcome.

She couldn’t help but enjoying this tenderness after the predatory act. Her arms wrapped around his neck when he moved up. The lightning of the room offered just enough brightness to notice the remnants of her want lingering on his mouth. She met him halfway to brush her lips against his, using the occasion to savor her taste on him. It was filthy but so, so _hot_.

“Your turn”, she gasped as she grazed her teeth along his jawline. Her hands worked impatiently towards his breeches, determined not to let him stop her this time. _We could all die today. To hell with it._

The situation went out of his control. He knew it. But before he found his voice, her hand already wrapped around his manhood. Her grip tight and decisive. She began to stroke him when she freed the hardened flesh out of the breeches.

Her eyes focused on what her hands did. When the object of her desire came into view, she let her thumb caress the tip, smearing the obvious escapes of his seed over his glans. It was the first time she saw his cock. Not just feeling him or in her fantasies. She wanted to brand the picture in her mind and already cursed the vaults for the dimness of light. But what she saw made her trace her tongue over her sudden dry lips.

Her actions didn’t go unnoticed.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to contain himself if she decided to return the favor, he used one hand to make her look at him. “Arya”, he snarled as a warning, not sure if it sounded as one in her ears. His other hand rested under her leg in case she decided to slip down the skull in a sly move. He already imagined her on her knees anyway, gripping the back of her head as his length hit her throat.

The fact that her tongue darted out when she smiled at him didn’t help a bit.

For a moment, he thought he won this argument when she shifted upwards. And he had never been more wrong. “How about this then?”, she sighed as she lifted her body to grind her sex against his, exposed as both were.

The sensation of flesh meeting flesh drove them into madness. He gripped her waist in an attempt to slow her down but ended up directing her body against his own.

Arya obeyed and arched towards him. The movement of her hips caused her folds to caress his shaft. She heard him groan. The sound of it made her want to profane this place completely. As long as she saw a chance to please him. Obsessive thoughts took over. She wanted to be the only one able to make him feel such desire, to give in, to throw away every rule about control the order taught them until no mask hid his lust anymore.

She moved her hips in a riding motion. As if he would remain inside her already. His grasp on her was just as strong as before. But now his hand wandered upwards to cup her breast, kneading the flesh. The strong hold caused her to moan. Finally. He tried to keep his composure but his own urges forced him to respond. Their bodies called out for the other. In the most primal way possible.

Arya strengthened the rolling motions in which her womanhood fondled him. When she placed her temple against his shoulder, she heard him speak: “A girl is unwary. This man is weak.”

Her hand slipped under his garments as well to make it even. His skin was hot. Muscles flexed underneath her fingertips when she traced the few fine scars she discovered back in Winterfell already. Her breathing hitched at the thought of raking her nails along his frame, leaving marks on him as a reminder of what happened between them. “A girl doesn’t care”, she responded. “A man can have her. She has been ready for a while now.”

“Lovely girl-”

“I feel like I’m going crazy if I don’t have you inside me soon”, she gasped out her thoughts without a try to express it in a more proper way. It helped, though. The glimmer in his eyes showed her pure want. “I _can_ please you. A man would be surprised to find out what a girl-”

“That’s not it”, he interrupted her, stunned that she believed she had to convince him at all. “A man is simply restraining himself for your sake.”

She brought their faces closer, keeping eye contact the entire time. “You are afraid”, she teased. Their noses touched as she whispered against his lips, dizzy from sharing each other’s breath. “That you might lose yourself. That the great Jaqen H’ghar might _like it_. Relenting to your intemperance instead of keeping your control. That the callow-faceless Arya Stark will break your equanimity and you can’t do _anything_ against it.”

The spark she awoke seemed bestial now. All anger and lewdness. And she loved it.

“A girl should know”, he furiously lectured her while he pressed her back onto the dragon skull, expertly parted her legs and lifted her shirt with the other hand so at least one breast was exposed, “that a man had given all power over himself to her a long time ago.” With this, he leaned in to trace his tongue over her bare nipple.

Arya moaned and tried not to lose her balance. She had thrown her head back at the sudden sensations. But she couldn’t allow herself to stay unfocused. So she tilted her head towards him until her mouth rested over his ear. “Then what are you waiting for?”

A growl tore from him as he stopped what he did to look at her. He needed to see her reaction for this. When he would do this. His hand went between her legs, making sure that she was ready. He fondled her until she completely relaxed, until he heard her gasp in delight. Only then he took himself in hand to place the head of his cock against her entrance. She placed her hands on his shoulders, ensured him that she wanted this before they kissed again, lost in the sweet sensations and the friction of soon being united. And then-

Then the sound of footsteps ruined _everything_.

Both of them stopped at that. “Seven hells”, Arya hissed, her voice a mixture of anger and frustration. But she hurried. Hastily she hid herself behind the other side of the skull, gathering most of her garments already. It was easier for Jaqen since he only had to fix his clothes to look acceptable.

And all of it just in time when Tyrion arrived.

“Where have you been? Brienne just came back. With a few helpful things. What were you doing-” It was then when the dwarf spotted Arya’s coat before the dragon skull. “Oh”, he simply said before leaving. “Whatever you do, keep in mind that Lady Sansa won’t like it for the coat to be all dust-covered and dirty.” He forced a smile and shot an apologizing look towards the skeleton.

“Even in death, Balerion never gets his peace”, Tyrion sighed loud enough for them to hear.

Jaqen picked up the cloth and handled it to Arya. “Take your time to dress. A man will go and look what happened.”

Arya nodded and felt him place a kiss on the top of her head before he left. When he was out of her sight, she buried her face in her coat and screamed into the fabric. “So close”, she complained. “So. Fucking. Close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized after the checking again the scene in the show with Cersei standing before the skull, that perhaps Balerion's skull is a bit TOO high than to place someone on it. But I hope you can overlook that little mistake. xP


	10. Still Learning How To Crawl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's title from "Savages" by Marina and the Diamonds. That's all I'm gonna say. :)))

It was a dreadful scream of a dragon that brought the sunrise.

Sansa remembered what Bran told her and sent for all kinds of healers and maids. The others must be in a horrible state. On her way she crossed Melisandre and saw the scowling expression on her face. She didn’t need to ask if the seeings of the Red Woman matched Bran’s visions.

Drogon came down in the yard, throwing aside a few baskets with weapons in the progress and almost crushing a poor servant who luckily got away in the last second. The dragon lowered his frame to the ground to make it easier for the others to dismount him. But the survivors seemed to have no strength left. And despite the fact that Daenerys didn’t fight like the others, she looked more harassed than all of them together.

They helped Jon to climb down. He was in a terrible state. Wounded and absolutely limp. Sansa heard him talk about the death of Thoros of Myr when she arrived. Actually she wanted to ask him many more questions but then she spotted the Khaleesi’s numb stare when Ser Mormont helped her to reach the ground. _And something went terribly wrong with one of Daenerys’ dragons_ , she remembered Bran’s words.

Rhaegal guarded Dragonstone. And Drogon was here. “What is with the other dragon?” Her voice trembled at the realization of what this meant.

Jon blinked as he tried to keep calm. “The Night King”, he answered. “He slayed him.” He made sure to speak as low as possible. He knew that any mention of Viserion broke the heart of Daenerys even more. After all, the dragons were her children.

Then it all happened very fast. The others brought Jon away, probably to Samwell. Melisandre and Jorah supported the Khaleesi when she was about to fall down, overwhelmed by the grief she felt. Sansa’s feet carried her to the room where some of them studied the books about the dragons. Before she knew, she scrolled through the pages. There had to be something. A solution for this.

She knew who followed her long before she glanced up to look. “It’s a dragon”, she whispered. “None of them can die! They were supposed to help us against the White Walkers.” He didn’t respond. Unless the reflection of guilt in his eyes counted as such. So she continued. “The dragons shouldn’t die. Call me naïve and remember the stupid little girl you knew from the capital. But fire is power. It should be stronger than ice.”

Out of sudden, she threw the book onto the ground. Then she held a hand before her mouth as a try to hold back her cries. She hated herself for it. Long ago she had sworn to never return to this weeping version of herself ever again. She survived King’s Landing and the Eyrie and Winterfell when it still belonged to House Bolton. Even Petyr’s last revenge act when he sent the Mountain after her. So it was no surprise that she allowed herself to rest against the man who killed said one in a Trial by Combat, who did so much more for her than this.

She hadn’t realized that he wrapped her in his arms. “It’s alright. I was just-”

“Now don’t apologize”, he stopped her. “This is shit and we know it.”

“When the Night King is able to kill the dragons, then we have already lost. One dragon is gone. I never thought this would be possible.” She sighed. “Jon constantly brings himself into danger. And you are no better. Then there is Bran. I wished I could help him but he has to fight with his new powers alone. And Arya…” She stopped here and shut her eyes.

Soothing people was _not_ something that belonged to Sandor’s abilities. He usually got his way out through violence and harsh words. It surprised him that the little bird still sang along with him. Because he often failed to present a finer form of himself. She didn’t seem to mind when she was with him. But he kept trying. “She’s a tough one. And she has her _real killer_ to watch over her ass.”

Sansa smiled a little. “You are quite offended that she compared you two all the time while she was your travelling companion.”

“She _swooned_ like a bitch and my ears were bleeding. Believe me, she’ll return only to continue with it.” He felt that Sansa laughed and so he went on. “And when this fucking war is won, she will crawl out from wherever she was, _only_ to tell me that this Lorathi cunt fought better than me.”

Sansa knew that he used insults on everyone. She heard him say various titles already. But she could tell through his voice that he actually liked most of them here. She still used this opportunity to mock him with what Bran told her. “Is it because he is ginger? Is that where your hate comes from?” When he froze, Sansa raised a few strands of her own hair. Because she knew where the actual source over this remark was born. This, and she just wanted to confuse him in making him think that she was angry.

A long silence.

“Out of every shit I say, your brother has to hear _that_?”

 

* * *

 

 

“I swear! I don’t know where the other one is! Yesterday she took all of our silver that was left and promised me she’d be right back!”

The cries of the agitated handmaiden resounded through the corridors. She looked afraid when she told her attendant about the missing servant that showed up with her. But no other dared it to ask further questions. For it was Ilyn Payne himself who dragged her to where Euron Greyjoy and his niece waited.

Arya followed to where Jaqen in disguise led her. On their way they saw Bronn crossing the corridors. As someone who was not involved in their plan, Arya gave him a slight nod and smiled at the executioner. Only for a second, so that Bronn saw it. The mercenary sighed, not understanding what went on here, and joined them on their way.

“If Euron asks, the guards killed a handmaiden who wanted to flee out of the city. After that they threw her body in the water”, Arya explained to him.

He blinked and looked between her and the one he recognized as Ilyn Payne. “What?”

“He expects two handmaiden to help Yara. Not one.”

“And where the hell is the second one?”, Bronn hissed furiously, already fearing that their plan began to fail. He had no intentions to be blamed when everything went wrong. The reason he participated was to remain safe. “Well?”, he asked again.

Then his jaw dropped in bewilderment when Arya pointed at Ilyn Payne. She just couldn’t resist. The fact that this one didn’t know they were faceless made it so much funnier. Before he could contain anything, Arya felt Jaqen tipping against her arm. She looked sideways and spotted new guards.

A sign to continue. “Please! I did nothing wrong! _She_ is the missing one!”

Right after she said that, they arrived before the chamber. Euron already opened the door, musing the scene. “Where’s your playmate?” He looked suspiciously at Arya. Then he eyed Ilyn Payne with a disapproving stare. When the executioner grimly gazed back, Euron turned his attention to Bronn.

That one cursed in his head and imagined his retirement already. That thought was the only thing that kept him from smacking them all and leave. “Might have been that bitch the guards tossed into the river.”

“I hope she can swim”, Euron snorted, already knowing what that meant.

Bronn shrugged his shoulders. “I never saw a corpse doing so-”

The Greyjoy raised his hand as a gesture for the other to be silent. “What did she do?”. he asked Arya without looking at her.

The girl blinked several times. “She left. And took all our silver. I thought she would be back by sunrise”, she caught for air as if she trembled with fear, “and when I woke up, this one dragged me here. But he won’t speak to me!” She pointed at Ilyn because as a new handmaiden she could _not_ know that the executioner lacked the ability to speak.

Euron roared with laughter. “And how could he? My Queen told me about the song. The Mad King cut off his tongue long ago.” He stopped and fixed the crown on his head. All the while he chuckled deviously before he addressed the oldest one. “One could say the _dragon got his tongue_.”

_You won’t like the end of this jest_ , Jaqen thought while letting the remark meant for the face he wore pass by. When Euron led Arya inside, he followed them. The kraken and his niece both shot questioning looks at him before Bronn pressed out that the Queen demanded to keep every suspicious servant under strict supervision.

Euron behaved not that kind towards the mercenary and so Bronn left immediately. He planned to check the place of the ceremony. To get to know every little corner and possible ambush. After all, he wanted his death to be boring. Dying today was something he liked to avoid. This also included not to anger the future King.

When the door closed, Yara stood up and placed herself before the mirror. Arya joined her and helped to arrange her hair. The Ironborn already wore the dress her uncle picked yesterday.

Said one hummed. “What a pity your companion won’t see the ceremony.”

“Her own fault”, Arya spoke while trying to braid Yara’s hair as good as possible. “She never should have left. We were safe.” She made it sound like she actually believed in being secure while serving Euron. Like she was the naïve one of them.

“Don’t you feel all alone now? You two seemed very close.”

Arya tried not to throw up with what she planned to say to please him. “If you worry about my seclusion, I will try to serve you and the Queen. Tonight already, if you wish.”

Yara actually coughed after the words left the handmaiden. Her uncle, however, stepped closer and grinned. “How devoted.”

“Forgiveness. From what you said yesterday… I thought you desired a show.”

He directed his niece to stand up and led her away. To where everything found its end now. “And a show is what today will be”, he promised and left, not caring about the handmaiden since he expected her to be dragged by Ilyn Payne anyway.

During the moments Arya and Jaqen were alone in the room, she inspected the look on his face. He stayed unreadable, not showing any emotion. One must recall that he played a very serious role now. She simply hoped to find signs of discomfort over what she just said. _Of course there aren’t any_ , she realized. _He never would allow the events to be carried to the extremes in first place._

Still, she pretty much disliked his silence. “Now don’t act like you don’t have a tongue. You just went down on me.” She meant it to tease him but the memory of what just happened a few hours ago made her blush slightly. It probably was the latter that owned her a second of Ilyn’s mouth curving up before he returned to the unemotional expression.

She smiled and looked to where he carried his sword, where they decided to place Needle as well. Who would question the executioner on having another weapon? And who would expect him to hand the poison to a simple handmaiden? It all would happen right in front of their noses and they had no chance to escape. As soon as Euron revealed his plan, they would strike and it all found an end before their enemies understood it.

So why had she to remind herself that fear cut deeper than swords?

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Pregnant?_ ”

When the maester returned from the Khaleesi’s chamber, none of them expected this to be the outcome. “For two moons. When Euron attacked them a month ago, the baby might not have been very affected by it. But it would explain why it took so long for the Mother of Dragons to regenerate her strength.”

Sansa crossed her arms. “You should have realized it sooner!”

“We thought that she was unable to be blessed in such a way. That is what she believed”, the maester said and left to look after the other returned ones.

“This explains her sudden fall in the yard”, Gilly mumbled. “I’ve seen it before. Craster’s women often fainted when they worked too hard.”

Sansa took a deep breath. “And she just lost a child. She is the Mother of Dragons and lost one. Emotionally, she is in no good state.” She remembered all of the times she lost someone and asked herself if Daenerys felt the same way. In the end, it didn’t matter. It never got easier. She heard rumors about her mother’s dreadful scream when Robb was killed and what she did to Walder’s current wife. Which song will Daenerys shout when the time came?

“The maester didn’t tell her yet”, Sansa said. “Should we?”

Gilly tugged her sleeve. She thought about all the times when Craster ordered one of his wives back into his bed right after he sacrificed their son. The women were scared to become pregnant again because it only remembered them about the possibility to lose another child. On the other side, receiving a child here meant a sign of love and hope. Even if the fear of the upcoming war remained. “Give her a few days”, she offered. “Let her be sad. And when she gets better, we tell her the good news.”

Sansa wanted to nod when she spotted Samwell from the distance. He carried a book and looked out of breath. “Do you seek Jon?”, she asked, already wanting to tell him where to find her brother.

“No, I already saw him”, he answered her, gasping for air.

Gilly blinked and reached for his arm. “Sam, what happened?”

He held up the book, pure horror shown in his face. His hand trembled when he opened it and showed them a certain passage. “We did a horrible mistake.”

 

* * *

 

 

_A coat of gold, a coat of red._

_A lion still has claws._

The Queen wore a cloak made of the finest silk. A golden lion rising before a shade of red. She wore a black wedding dress underneath. Not as a sign of protest. Simply because it suited her. Once she followed traditional rules when she married Robert. And it brought nothing to her. When she needed a cloak, she decided to put it around herself. This time she showed her claws to the world. To her groom.

_And mine are long and sharp, my Lord._

_As long and sharp as yours._

Euron smiled but one easily saw that he kept his focus on everything. He was no fool. Of course he knew that Cersei did not marry him out of love. Their arrangement assured them political power. That was the reason he proposed to her in first place. He praised her for her looks but he desired the throne.

When she reached for the hand he offered, it was not a gesture of admiration. It implied a contract and a promise. A promise of a competition. A competition that brought a rapid demise to one of them. As soon as the need for pretense faded away, an unfortunate even would end this marriage. With only one person sitting on the throne.

_And now the rains weep o’er his halls._

_With no one there to hear._

The singing ended when both placed themselves before the Iron Throne. Before Qyburn who stood there to lead them through the ceremony. The maester tied their hands together with a ribbon. A common tradition when the couple spoke their vows to the gods.

“Let it be known that Cersei of House Lannister and Euron of House Greyjoy are one heart, one flesh, one soul”, Qyburn followed the ceremonial speech. “Cursed be he who seek to tear them asunder.”

When Euron leaned in for the kiss, loud clapping filled the Throne Room. The people stood there and praised the new rulers this way, believing in the harmony.

Arya stood aside with some other servants. Through her angle she spotted that Euron had tilted his head enough to avoid meeting her lips. And when she listened closely, she heard him whisper: “I do not trust a mouth whose lips poisoned a snake.”

“Just as I grow tired of ripping out weed”, she breathed while keeping a smile to the public. “Especially the kind that grows under the sea.”

_With a bit of luck, they might kill each other before the day is done_ , Arya mused at the interactions between them. Then she looked around the room to spot where her companions watched the ceremony. Brienne and Jaime brought armors with them when they returned to the vaults, so most of them passed as Lannister soldiers with the helmet closed as long as they tried to avoid talking with others. Tyrion got an extra escort. And Jaqen wore Ilyn Payne’s face right now. If there was anyone in danger to be recognized it was her if the Queen happened to remember the younger Stark sister.

Yara stood beside her, forced to praise the rise of her uncle. “I will push his head into the water and make him swallow algae”, she whispered to Arya while joining the clapping. A smirk on her face. “Until my pirate uncle drowns.”

The handmaiden didn’t respond but gave away an agreeing grin.

 

* * *

 

 

“Turtle stew?”

The man from the Greyjoy crew eyed the pot that was delivered to the storeroom. An average object. Too huge for a single person but too small than to serve for a group meal during a festivity.

Bronn and Jaime nodded. The mercenary tried not to laugh when he remembered the turtle stew part in the dwarf’s confessions he heard so many years ago. “The Queen _loved_ this soup when she was younger. It’s a gift for her.” He wanted to bring this remark since the moment Jaime crossed his path and asked him to help with the delivery.

“So it is not to be touched”, Jaime declared with a serious look when the pot was brought away. “Spill one drop and be sure that my sister will have your head for this.”

The guard shrugged his shoulders before pointing to the scullery maids who tried to keep the object up. “Just look at them”, he laughed. “They act as if a bit of soup weighs heavily.” He still chuckled when he went back to his sentry, not knowing anything about his mistake.

When they heard the choir of clapping hands, they decided to head back as quickly as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

A flat frame of wood serving as a bier was brought to the ceremony.

“Together we will survive the winter, defeat our enemies and bring back the peace”, Euron just announced when Cersei was done talking about what a great king the Greyjoy proved to be.

The Queen smiled and walked over to what the guards placed onto the ground. “Here you see our enemies”, she shouted to make them all hear. “The bastard daughter of Oberyn Martell. Dead. Brought to justice for the crimes she and her sisters committed. For plotting with our enemy and murdering my daughter, my sweet Myrcella, your rightful princess and descendant of your late King Robert.”

Jaime gritted his teeth. Robert and the Mad King owned a common ground. Both had been terrible rulers. And the Baratheon treated his wife worse than the whores he shamed her with and ignored his children. No wonder Cersei despised him. No wonder Myrcella was glad that Jaime turned out to be her father.

He remembered his last moments with his daughter. She was angry to leave Dorne. But the hope for a better future with her betrothed in King’s Landing kept her going. He feared that the truth of her origin disgusted her. And maybe it did for a time when she figured it out. Being a child born out of incest between siblings wasn’t something to brag about. But she just _looked_ at him. Like a daughter who wanted nothing more than to be there for her father and spend time with him. No matter the circumstances. One of the happiest moments in his life before it turned into one of the worst when he saw the blood and she died in his arms.

So he failed to feel sympathy for Ellaria when the guards dragged her before the royal couple. But he understood her pain when they made her look at the corpse of Tyene. The other two Sand Snakes were tossed into a river by Cersei’s command. But she made sure to keep this one since she was Ellaria’s own flesh and blood.

“He fought bravely against our enemies and brought them to us”, Cersei continued before she leaned close to Ellaria. Her hand came up to free her from the gag. “How does it feel to you? To lose a child? Can you feel the misery? The pain that reminds you of your failure?”

The other woman recognized the hurt in the Queen’s voice. Her actions were cold but she did it out of desperation. Knowing her death came closer, she only raised her chin. “Spoke the lioness who brought death upon all of her children.”

For a moment, Cersei’s expression dropped.

_Gold shall be their crowns._

_And gold their shrouds._

Anger took over her. “Oberyn once told me that little girls won’t get hurt in Dorne. You brought death upon your daughter _and_ his children. And you murdered his brother, his nephew, his legacy. The sun stopped shining for House Martell. And you are responsible for it. I will hear no more.”

Ellaria planned to throw back a remark as well. A note why they weren’t so different, looking at what Cersei achieved for House Lannister. But her attention focused on Tyene. She saw that her daughter’s hands started to twitch. A sign of her coming back. The potion no longer worked. Tyene’s eyelids fluttered and so Ellaria spoke: “The sun will rise again. With reason and _caution_.”

A tear ran down her daughter’s face. She understood what her mother delivered.

Cersei ordered the guards to make her kneel and face the crowd. The soldiers left when she stayed in place, not trying to get on her feet again. Then the Queen made a gesture which caused Euron to smile and raise his sword. The sound of the blade leaving the sheath echoed through the Throne Room. The sharp tune and the intention behind it caused many people to gasp, despite their fascination to witness the death of an enemy. Most of them yelled in excitement when the first shock ebbed away.

The handmaiden beside Yara clenched her hands to fists. Memories of Eddard Stark’s execution haunted her. It all came back at once. This time there was no Yoren to keep her in place and avoid a stupid try to stop what was about to happen. _No One. No One. No One_ , she whispered in her head. _You can’t be Arya Stark right now who has more courage than sense._

“Choose your last words wisely”, Cersei taunted her.

Ellaria turned her head to the Queen. The people shouted loud enough that it was impossible to speak for them all to hear. But her last message only addressed Cersei: “The sun shines long after the winter is over. A lion, as pretentious as this creature appears, will join the other animals as he died along with them.”

All color left the Queen’s face. “ _Kill her_ ”, she roared like a lioness at Euron, trying to take joy out of the crowd’s clapping.

The Greyjoy chuckled, more than content that he was wise enough to talk Cersei into getting the role of the executioner for the wedding. Usually this was Ilyn Payne’s act but he wanted to use this opportunity to show his power to the people.

And the visitors from the North gained a selfish vibe as well. For it _not_ to be Ilyn’s work today.

“Can’t we do anything?”, Arya heard Yara whisper.

The girl wanted to run and kill the royal couple with the next best weapon. Then it all would be lost. Cersei would be sure that the North reacted upon her letter – as she planned it. And Euron would never reveal the secret gift to Cersei. All the effort for them to be here would be lost. “We can’t”, she spat out in a voice that belonged to No One, not to Arya Stark.

Ellaria shot one last look at her daughter and prayed that she stayed in place. It was a wonder that nobody realized how much she struggled for a corpse. Then she seeked out the one she knew from Dorne, the one who brought the antidote. She had no idea what expression she shot towards him in her agitation. But when he pressed his lips to a thin line and nodded with distressed eyes at her, she knew that a promise would be kept.

Her view swept towards the direction of the door. It was wide open. So that many people saw the ceremony. But all she did was looking at the clear winter sky.

She swore she spotted a sunbeam that reminded her of Oberyn’s smile when she felt the cold blade against her neck. Or maybe she lost the ability to see, blinded by the tears. “Oberyn, my love, forgive-”

The apology never found its completion.

Screams echoed through the hall when Ellaria’s head left her body and landed onto the ground. Euron made such a violent cut that it got tossed through the room and now rolled along the floor. Outside the crude people laughed at it and some kicked the head all the way out of the capital.

All that remained were the blood stains on the floor and Ellaria’s body crashing onto the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

Bran jerked up when he saw Ellaria’s head flying through the Throne Room.

Jon used his last strength to look for his siblings. When he heard about Bran’s state, he decided to check on him. His worries faded away when the younger one explained him that he learned to control his visions step by step. After they talked, Jon dared to ask if Bran saw their sister as well. It was then when Bran decided to try his luck again and look for Arya.

“What happens when we do nothing?”, Jon whispered after his sibling delivered him a pretty detailed report about the scene and everyone included. “Is it better to get them now or to wait?”

Bran exhaled. “I don’t know! It doesn’t work that way.” He tried, he really did. But the pictures in his mind blurred. Voices arose.

_Burn them all._

_Don’t die so far from the sea._

_At least I die the way I always wanted to._

“It looks bad”, Bran pressed out. “But I don’t know if we make it worse if we decide to interfere.”

“But I can’t sit here and wait. We have to try. We-”

“I can fly”, a sad voice suddenly spoke.

Jon and Bran turned to the door and saw Daenerys standing there. Her eyes were red and her face pale. The Khaleesi shed tears, suffered from a breakdown in the yard. But even if she claimed to be alright, she wasn’t.

“No”, Jon said. “You need to rest. If the worst happens, I will-”

“As much as I trust in your ability to ride a dragon, you got wounded really badly” she disagreed. “You can barely stand. I see your wounds are still bleeding. How do you want to arrive in one piece this way?”

“I can’t ask this of you”, he mumbled. “You lost Viserion. Dragon or not, he was your family.”

“Yes, indeed”, she murmured and blinked back tears before gaining back her composure. “And I saw your rage when he died.”

“Because he is a part of you. I love you. So he belonged to my family as well”, he explained as if she should see how obvious this was.

So she smiled and reached for him to let her palm rest against his cheek. “And I love you. So your family is also a part of mine.”

When he failed to find another reason to contradict her, she simply said: “As you know, wolves and dragons always protected each other.”

 

* * *

 

 

While servants of a lower status cleaned the floor, Arya made her way to the kitchen.

Yara went ahead so it looked like the handmaiden followed her mistress. The Ironborn might remain Euron’s prisoner but now she also was the King’s niece. A niece that still breathed and got properly dressed. Euron still needed her to claim the Iron Islands, so she hoped to remain secure for now.

But the image of Ellaria’s head rolling through the hall remained in their minds. Both women were used seeing blood and cruel deaths but it didn’t change the barbarity they witnessed.

They made sure that the storeroom was empty before Arya lifted the cap from one certain pot. “You alright in there?”

The Ironborn did her best not to let her jaw fall onto the floor when Tyrion Lannister of all people stretched his head out of it. “Tell my brother that this was the worst idea he ever had”, he groaned.

“Jaime Lannister ordered you to put his brother into a pot during this wedding!?”, she hissed in disbelief. “And you do it!? You-”

Yara didn’t realize that her voice pitched in anger. So Arya clasped a hand over her mouth, made a gesture for Tyrion to go fully back into the pot with the cap on it and dragged her into a little chamber beside the storeroom. It was luck that the older one thought of just acting along with it instead of making a bigger scene.

“Listen”, Arya demanded and closed the door behind them. “To make it short: Jaime, Bronn, Tycho Nestoris and Ilyn Payne are on our side. Some others like your brother wear a Lannister armor and wait in the Throne Room with the others. As soon as Euron reveals his gift, we make a bloodbath and with a bit of luck, Daenerys arrives in time to pick us up.”

The other one tried to dampen her voice. “But why is the dwarf in the pot!?”

“Cersei beheads every male person who is smaller than me. She wants her brother dead and so Tyrion cannot be seen. Putting him into his old armor? Only if he has a death wish.”

“Fine. But why does Ilyn Payne help us? We can’t trust him.”

“Well, technically he isn’t the _real_ one.”

Yara shut her eyes when she understood. “Faceless stuff. I get it.” Her eyes wandered through the tiny room and she exhaled. “This doesn’t make anything better. Balon was my father. No matter how dreadful he was. So, _technically_ I’m still pissed.”

Why was it on her now to prevent a disaster? “I know. And you did great. The whole time in Winterfell and-”

“Now don’t shit yourself”, she threw in the sarcastic comment. “I won’t start another fight today. Or with the Braavosi politics or _you_. I’m glad if I get Euron to pay for it all. Ordering a murder instead of doing it himself? So much about paying the iron price. He is the one I want dead. For this and killing my fleet”, she assured Arya.

This calmed the Stark down. “Thank you”, she simply said.

“And I can get my revenge other ways”, she joked around. “Perhaps I steal you and make you my salt wife. Now _that_ would serve him right.”

Now she smiled. Yes, the thought of vexing Jaqen always amused her. “Salt wives aren’t better than thralls.” She made a pause as she remembered: “And those are forbidden in Braavos.”

“Even better”, Yara laughed when she got another reason to upset the one she thought being from Essos. “But the offer stands, just so you know.”

“I promise to think about it”, Arya joined the jest.

Their giggles died the moment the door opened and Ilyn Payne came into view. Arya wanted to throw a _Seriously?_ at him but she spotted a few servants carrying the meals outside. Including the pot with the Lannister in it. Exchanging the gifts happened right before the banquet and so they needed to focus.

Especially if the King demanded to get Yara back to the festivity. Euron’s men just waited to grab her and bring her to their captain. She struggled, refusing to let anyone of them touch her. She even spat at one. When that one raised his hand to slap her, she only pointed a finger at him. “Niece of the King, mind you”, she used it to her advantage. “My uncle wants me to look pretty. Ruin it and my brother won’t be the only Ironborn with a part of him missing.”

“Theon Greyjoy is a coward”, someone shouted.

“A crybaby, yes”, she dryly replied. “But don’t you dare to talk about Balon’s last living son, about my brother and advocate that way.”

The quarrel between Yara and the sailors became worse when they led her away. But it brought any attention away from the executioner walking beside the handmaiden. Arya felt a cold vial pressed into her hand. She clutched it tight, knowing that he just handled her the poison.

She eyed the purple liquid and asked herself which name she would offer.

 

* * *

 

 

It all became silent when Samwell showed them the image he found in the book.

“You understand?” He gulped and pointed at the item next to him. “What I found beyond the Wall is something else. We were wrong.”

Sansa burned to ask more questions but a knock on the door interrupted her. And when Jon entered, she almost yelled at him that he should be resting right now. The same was in store for Bran when he followed with his wheelchair. Said one made his way to Sam while Jon announced what just happened. “Daenerys will fly to King’s Landing”, he told them.

Sansa opened her mouth in shock but it was Gilly who breathed out a “What?”

“She calls Rhaegal, so both dragons will fly to the capital.” Right in this moment, a dragon’s yell arose from afar. “In case Drogon is too weakened for doing this alone.”

As much as Sansa felt a rush of happiness at the thought to get Arya back, she failed to trust in this plan. A few hours ago she would have wholeheartedly agreed to this. But now worry about the wrongness of it all replaced it. And it was unforgivable to withhold the truth. “Jon”, Sansa hesitated but another sound from the dragon reminded her not to waste any second. “Daenerys is with child.”

A wan shade crossed her brother’s features. She knew that he pondered about her sayings to be unable receiving children, so Sansa added: “The maester just found it out. It happened before Euron’s attack.”

When the third dragon howl roamed through Winterfell, Jon knew that she already mounted Drogon. “No”, he whispered.

Sansa shook her head. “She doesn’t know.”

“Get her”, Bran ordered in a cold voice. They all turned to him and saw that his eyes fixated upon the image Samwell discovered. He tipped against it. “Do _not_ let her fly with the dragons to the capital!”

Jon was tempted to ask why but knew that it took too much time. Like a whirlwind he ran, ignoring the pain of his wounds for they would be able to heal later. He shouted Daenerys’ name when he saw her from the balcony. But his voice missed to be heard over the loud beat of wings. Both dragons were out of reach, disappearing into the sky.

_Let them be safe_ , Jon begged to the old gods and the new.

Back in the room, Gilly walked over to her child and held it tight. Silent prayers only a mother could deliver to another left her lips as she cradled her son.

Samwell observed Gilly doing so. “What did you see?”, he asked Bran without looking from her.

The youngest Stark didn’t answer. Instead he looked to the door and waited several moments. It didn’t took long for Melisandre to walk into the room. She put one hand over the other like she often did when talking about her visions.

Bran nodded at her. “You saw it, too.”

His sister looked back and forth between the two. “Do tell, please.”

The Red Priest returned her gaze. Her eyes blank and her voice empty. “ _Nothing._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

The tunes of the instrumental plays performed by the poets died out the moment when Euron and Cersei raised their glasses.

Excited exclamations filled the place and another minute of clapping followed. The people bowed slightly to express their best wishes and their thanks for protecting the capital. All of them blinded by the lies the crown told them, not aware of the danger.

A very large object hidden in various linen fabrics was brought in by Euron’s henchmen. The normally coarse and violent crew made the greatest effort not to let it fall. Their captain already awaited them and took the item. It was too huge than to hold it up by a single person. At least for a longer time. So he placed one end on the ground – the broader one.

“To show my gratitude and my devotion to King’s Landing, I will present, here and today, the gift I brought to you. What we need to win all wars to come and guarantee our bloodline to remain on the Iron Throne”, he spoke.

Arya tried to spot everyone she knew. Bronn and Jaime stood close together. On the other side of the room were Brienne and Podrick with Jaqen as the lead of the guards. Some maiden placed the pot with Tyrion inside onto a great table that was brought inside for the festivity. The Braavosi banker stood right beside Qyburn and seemed to engage him in a conversation the scientist tried to avoid. She, herself, remained beside Yara.

But she sensed the turmoil and how many of Euron’s men left the room, shooting knowing looks at each other after they brought in the present.

The King smiled when he told his tale.

“Before I laid eyes on my beautiful Queen, I crossed the seas and hunted down whatever I found. One day I sailed to Essos and crossed paths with a few men fleeing from Qarth.” It became awfully silent. “Back then the dragon whore just destroyed their home – the House of the Undying.”

Euron decided to include a break on purpose. It settled better in their minds to make them figure out themselves that he spoke about the warlocks. Only when their eyes lightened up with curiosity, he continued. “They warned me about her and begged me to help them. A deal was made.”

Next he searched for something in his pocket. He grinned proudly when he held up a vial with a blue essence. “Truth is what they offered. You see? Shade of the evening. The reason their lips and bodies turned blue. One flute dissolves the caul before your eyes.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Strange visions. But you never know when you need it. So I accepted. With selfish intentions to make them reveal more about their magic.”

The Greyjoy wasn’t really impressed by the essence. Therefore Qyburn’s eyes peered at the vial. All interested and eager to learn about it. He heard about the liquid. Perfect to become a great part for his researches, so he hoped.

Cersei, however, grabbed her jug of wine until her hand turned white. “And what was your part of the bargain?” She faked a smile to the crowd. “You never told me this song. I wish to know more.”

“I helped them to sail the Smoking Sea and bring them to the ruins of Valyria”, he shouted. “For they knew how to tame the fire beasts like the old dragonlords.” Then his expression changed to a sad one. “Unfortunately madness arose in them after the loss of their home and they left me no choice than to kill them in an act of mercy.”

Arya narrowed her eyes. He lied. Euron killed them because he wanted whatever they searched for himself. Everything he told sounded like a bunch of half-truths to her. Of course it was. Whatever he needed to say to keep his status. He also looked far too content with himself than to be completely honest.

When she looked up, she observed the dreadful expression that crossed Tycho’s face. Something went terribly wrong. Obviously much against the order’s expectations. Even Jaqen placed his hand over his sword already. Like he had an idea what this was all about.

She only hoped that his suspicion was better than hers.

The King tugged at the linen to reveal the gift.

First, they saw black gleam. Then various surfaces of gold came into view, followed by ones made of Valyrian steel and incorporated glyphs. A beautiful work. If only it wouldn’t bring destruction in the hands of Euron Greyjoy.

All of the unwanted guests who could allow it looked outside, hoping that what they heard in their heads wasn’t the scream of a dragon on his way to the capital. Because they knew that Euron intended to use the fatal item as a weapon against Daenerys Targaryen.

Even the Mother of Dragons was powerless against such magic.

Against a dragon horn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *leaning forward with a lunatic grin* I can't wait to kill them all in the next chapter, you have NO IDEA. xD
> 
> But back at being serious: Please tell me what you think. I know there weren't much J/A interactions in this chapter but I hope I could deliver some sort of a good beginning of the usual Westerosi wedding.  
> (Btw, the issue with using the dragon horn will be a part of the next chapter. Book readers know that it's not as easy as simply blowing it. ;) ... Yes, I know that sounded wrong. That's why I wrote it.)
> 
> Thanks again for reading and for sticking with the story. <33


	11. A Gipsy's Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was meant to be the last chapter about King's Landing before getting back to Winterfell (originally I only wanted to use three chapters for it). But it just got more and more and I decided to make another cut before I completely lose the overview. I actually wrote this chapter on my mobile when I was on vacation and I will re-read it again when I have my laptop back. But I didn't want to make you wait much longer. I know my update schedule is a mess. So I am grateful to know that you all stick with the story. This is the greatest honor and I (almost) felt sorry when I started to kill the characters ("started" - there is more to come in the next chapter).
> 
> Chapter's title is a little snippet from the song "Silver Dagger" by Sally Oldfield. I found it quite fitting. :)))

„May I present you – Dragonbinder.“

All of them imagined just to attack Euron and destroy the presage of doom he held in his hands. The incertitude about the power and the price to pay turned the item into a fatal instrument. It simply did not offer any ground for compromises.

The shocked expression on Cersei’s face delighted him. “To explain it to you, my Queen”, he spoke to her. “The use of a dragon horn demands a sacrifice. Blood claims it.”

The lioness clenched her teeth and Qyburn took over, also driven by his urge to know: “My studies told me about the result. Whoever blows the horn dies horrendously.” He stepped forward, laid his hand on the Queen’s shoulder and continued as if to assure her this way that her groom brought a useless gift: “Everyone prefers to be executed than to suffer through the pain the horn casts upon a person.” He looked towards the crowd. “I doubt we find any volunteers”, he joked and it echoed a wave of nervous laughs through the place.

“When the time comes, we will see how the greater good ensures the safety of the folk”, Euron said like he intended to mock him. “Furthermore, the dragonlords of Valyria survived. There is a trick.”

“Either to be born with dragon blood or to kill the former master of the horn”, the scientist remarked. “What is it you want to tell us? You found a way to avoid the horrors of burnt lungs and blisters decorating the lips before you exhale your last breath?”

Euron stretched his chest as he played a smirk. “Of course. I made all the needed arrangements. Do not worry.”

His eyes tried not to remain anywhere longer than a few moments.

To prevent revealing his prey.

 

* * *

 

“ _Nothing?_ ”

Sansa tried to understand what it meant. For the first time she prayed that the visions simply blurred inside their minds. It was better than King’s Landing being destroyed with her sister and the rest still trapped there.

Melisandre exhaled. “I saw fire. Burning bright and strong. First it was red – like any flame. Then the fire in my seeings turned green. Now all the Lord of Light shows me is a black void. Like a veil that rests upon King’s Landing.”

Bran had closed his eyes and concentrated upon getting a look of the capital. He heard spoken words but failed to place them into a timeline. A few times he caught a glimpse of the Throne Room again. Not of the current festivity. He saw blood and ashes. Then his vision wandered to a Valyrian steel sword falling to the ground. And finally he spotted the scales of a dragon – like a snake that shed its skin – unfolded for all to see.

If he learned one thing over all those years, it was never to reduce a vision to one simple meaning.

His seeings warned him over something else as well.

“You should make some preparations”, Bran told his sister when he opened his eyes again. “We’ll have another guest soon.”

 

* * *

 

Arya glanced angrily at the dragon horn.

Their plan failed. There was no other way to describe the situation. Euron armed himself with something that couldn’t simply be stolen or conquered when the dragons attacked. He possessed that one weapon that brought destruction over all.

Suddenly Tycho stepped beside her, checking the situation to be sure that the royal couple didn’t saw them before he spoke. “Keeping them away from the item has top priority. Better assassinate them now.” He reached out to get himself a cup of wine. Only for show. He already announced that he planned to stay sober.

The handmaiden grasped the vial she kept hidden. “So it will happen”, she agreed.

“I wouldn’t advise you to go anywhere near the Queen”, he warned her. “She remembers you. She knows you’re alive.”

_She’s as wild as that animal of hers_ , Cersei said once, when all of the horrors still boiled in silence. _I want her punished._

Without responding, she turned to Yara. The Greyjoy looked at her in question but she continued with her plan and made a curtsy as if she just received an order. “Of course! I will bring it immediately to you”, she excused herself and Yara’s eyes widened for a second when she understood and made a gesture that allowed her handmaiden to go.

As fast as she could allow it, she wandered out of the room to get something that helped her delivering the poison. Not necessarily a drink. A spiky object that accidently hit the arm while passing by did the trick just fine. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Brienne who poked Podrick as indication to follow her. The attention on her felt risky but knowing that they got her back was fine.

Especially when she felt a hand clutching her shoulder.

She turned and faced Euron who asked her if she really wanted to go now. His unyielding grib gave away that she better negates the issue.

“My deepest apologies”, she started, “your niece sent me away to get a special barrette for her.” After thinking that Yara wasn’t much the type for fixing an appearance and Euron probably knowing that, she added silently: “I fear she demanded that one with the pointy ends.” The last two words slipped from her but thinking of Jon gave her strength right now.

He let go of her and clapped his hands together. “But the big event is just about to start. Don’t you want to reap the benefits of your work? You made Yara look so _vivid_.” He clicked with his tongue. “ _Please._ It will be glorious. Now that the old scientist might fool around after drinking himself into mania with Shade of the Evening.”

Arya saved the information. “You gave the bottle to him? How generous of you.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “It didn’t give me the rush I was hoping for. However”, he walked closer, violating her comfort zone, “it offered me a few images.”

Even though a dozen replies came to her mind, she decided not to interrupt him. To let him talk.

“I’ll tell you a secret”, he announced. “Once I owned a dragon horn _and_ a dragon egg. Politics always demand such ugly business. Better to tell about one thing than daring others to find out about all the treasure, right?” He grinned, obviously remembering a lecture about pirating, and continued: “See? Better to give away the latter when making a trade.”

“Whoever made the deal for the dragon egg must feel deceived.” The Faceless Men took their business very seriously and weren’t exactly friends with the dragons. Any fiddle against them foreshadowed a soon _accident_. “When he understands that he can’t control the beast.”

“In case he kept the dragon egg”, he threw in.

“Oh, so you took it back”, she feinted an impressed tune. In her role, she couldn’t know that the dragon egg was located in Winterfell right now, that Jaqen brought it there when he arrived.

Euron raised a brow, looking at her like she accused him of being a fool. "Not possible. One does not betray a person whose guild owns such a dangerous reputation."

"Then the egg is gone?" Arya looked around the place with the hope to finally spot Theon. Maybe he proved himself helpful in judging his uncle. Where was he?

"The warlocks' potion revealed to me where he brought it." Another step forward. He towered over her now. "In the vision, I dreamt of a man without a face, waiting on a bridge that swayed and swung. He carried the dragon egg, kept it close. When he finally turned, there stood another person." He leaned down. "Dressed in a wolf's fur with ice crystals in her hair. She laughed and spoke a name. Then they kissed and he gifted her with the dragon egg before she left and he followed her."

_He knows_ , she realized to her dismay.  _He did the whole time._

"It was a real trick not to stand still in shock when you were introduced to me as my niece's handmaiden."

"I fail to see the connection." Arya made sure that the vial with the Strangler stayed hidden in her pocket. She had to avoid looking suspicious.

Euron still held on to her shoulder. His grib turned harsh, his nails digging into her skin as if he wanted to make her bleed. Arya did her best not to react to the pain, focusing on not attacking him and causing a scene. As much as she wanted to tear his insides out.

"Do you?" He grinned. A flicker of cruelity decorated his features as he directed her to go with him and led her towards the Iron Throne. "Maybe I can jog the memory of your faceless companion", he hissed and put an arm around her waist when she started to struggle.

Podrick saw this and made a move but Arya shook her head before he walked into plain sight. Instead he made his way to the others to tell them about the situation.

Arya followed the Greyjoy. Reluctantly. He dragged every step out of her. She practically forced him to use violence. One of his henchmen planned to help but Euron shrugged it off with a hiss not to interfere.

Meanwhile enough people from the crowd noticed what happened between them and whispered to each other. Tycho looked like getting a heart attack when the play caused Cersei to study Arya. The Queen already pondered where she knew the handmaiden from.

Jaqen looked no shade happier over it when Euron pushed Arya with all his strength forward that she fell to the ground. She managed it to catch herself with her hands and gritted her teeth. When she gazed up, she already saw Ilyn's face lurking over her.

"Getting back to the issue", Euron roared to get everyone's attention. "We just sacrifice someone guilty of betrayal."

Yara muttered something and marched towards her uncle. "Nonsense! Tell me what my handmaiden did to deserve such treatment!" She had to yell since Euron's sailors prevented her from getting close.

"She is a spy. Or do you believe her little tale about escaping from the North?"

_North_ , Cersei mumbled while digging through her memory why that young woman looked so familiar.

"And do you know what kind of spy she is? Let me tell-"

" _Arya Stark!_ "

The Queen's roar echoed through the room, silencing everyone. She threw away her wine and walked over to a rather confused Euron.

"Of course. You little cretin didn't die, sneaked back to your siblings and now gather information for your bastard brother."

Arya took a deep breath. "And yet Jon has more entitlement to the throne than you." She left it there, not bothering the crowd with her brother's true heritage. "House Stark sends its regards to your wedding."

"I see they delegate the least important Stark to deliver their greetings. With your sister occupied to pet the Hound and your brother with serving Daenerys." She chuckled as she mused the unwanted guest. "As if you survived on your own. Do tell. For who did you whore yourself out?"

Euron coughed. "Oh, that's gonna be good."

Arya fought back the smirk. " _No One_ ", she answered in mockerey and half expected a slap in the back of the head from Jaqen which she definitely deserved.

"Is she retarded?", Cersei asked her groom when Arya laughed.

Euron, apparently deciding that Cersei's accusation held more value, went along with it.

Arya, however, spoke faster. "I know you want revenge. Took me long enough to realize it but I did." A vision of Lady Crane in her role as Cersei Lannister illuminated before her mind's eye. And she remembered the sympathy she felt for her while watching the play. "Ironically you're the one blinded by vengeance now."

"Speaking in riddles, I see", Cersei decided to ignore the common ground. She waited a few moments for the girl to do something and smiled when she remained still. "You're all bark and no bite now."

"You think so?" Her voice reflected pure arrogance. "Maybe I learned to be smarter." Without a given demand to stand, she got up. She was no mouse trembling before a lion.  _A girl is Arya Stark of Winterfell_ , she reminded herself. She was a wolf. A predator with bared teeth. "Can't say that all of us gathered wisdom."

Cersei stepped forward to make her lose her composure. But her opponent refused to recoil from the Queen. Not a flinch or a try to shrink away. Yet no try to attack either. Cersei saw her unforgiving stare, unbroken and righteous. Under it all, a flicker of compassion none of them wanted to understand.

She pursed her lips. "You dare talking about prudence? You? Who got caught like a fish in the net like the late Catelyn Tully?"

Arya had prepared herself for a blow against her father. This particular mention caught her by surprise. Even if she never was as close to her mother like she was with her father, it still  _hurt_. Like the Queen took a dagger and slashed her throat.

She settled for silence, putting on an emotionless mask.

The Greyjoy just waited for their bickering to end. "Now that this is settled, I say we let  _her_ blow the horn."

"And give her the power to control the dragons?", Cersei hissed angrily.

Arya looked towards the sky. Half wanting Daenerys to show up and save them while another part of her desired to keep the dragons as far away as possible. Maybe spotting nothing would have been better.

What she saw were Euron's men wandering around with torches. The guests too distracted than to notice. Despite the winter season, the day wasn't done yet. She wanted to take a closer look but Jaqen pulled her back, indicating her to better keep her distance - as much as the executioner's face allowed it. And because her leaving without being dismissed only alarmed the guards.

Euron pointed at the dragon horn. "Someone will use this before the festivity ends."

"Not before Qyburn examinated this gift of yours", Cersei turned down his speech. "Ser Ilyn", she ordered in a cold voice, "bring me her head."

Arya heard a trail of steel leaving its sheath.

Two Lannister soldier entered the plateau. They captured the Stark and forced her to kneel, making it look like there wasn't a way for her to eacape.

Meanwhile Jaime entered the scene. "Listen", his voice begged his sister to show reason. "Keeping her imprisoned to trade with the North is more useful to us." He knew about the situation. This talk simply served as a plead to achieve some kind of redemption for the Queen.

"I won't take the risk and allow her to disappear off the face of the earth again", Cersei responded. "She will be executed."

Euron kept his eyes on the crowd to see a possible disturbance among the people. His scheme didn't exactly go as he planned but it brought no disadvantage to his final goal. "What a waste, my Queen", he said. "That one serves as a great offering to claim the horn with blood."

"If you insist upon that, just ask your niece to blow it", she shot back. "At least you pay the price with your family's blood then. Or are you afraid that she takes back the Iron Islands if she suceeds to survive?"

He just laughed over this. Rich and hearty. "Don't speak like that. Only dragon blood causes creatures of its kind to submit."

"Then a Stark is worthless anyway."

"You are right", he agreed as he kneeled beside Arya, trying to play down a grin. When he spoke, it was only meant for the girl to hear: "Do you wish to know what name you voiced in my vision?" He sensed that, despite all, a curiosity washed over her. So he continued: "How it all plays together? The name - too significant than falling for a misconception."

Arya slowly turned her head. Something told her that Euron was willing to give away the truth. That this brought more turmoil to entertain his twisted nature.  _I want to know_ , she admitted to herself.  _I want to understand him._

But getting the answer this way seemed wrong. The uncovering through a vision's peak, through the mouth of a cruel maniac such as Euron, felt like a betrayal. She didn't know if Jaqen ever decided to tell her the truth. One day she would fight for the answer. Just not under those circumstances. Not today.

Even though, she believed that she knew the missing piece already.

She tilted her head, looking unafraid into the sailor's eyes. "You dragged me here with the hope to get his attention", she spoke in a tune for them all to hear. Now it was her turn to smirk. "You did."

When the guards let go of Arya, Euron's eyes wandered up.

It wasn't the clear shout of a dragon that frighened him like it did with the rest of the crowd. While all of them jumped up in wonder and set their eyes upon the sky, he realized something entirely else.

Ilyn Payne  _smiled_.

"Oh,  _shit_ ", the oldest Greyjoy laughed and jerked backwards as fast as he could.

Then all hell broke loose.

 

* * *

 

The Lannister guards beside Arya drew their swords and pointed them around. Cersei lost it when she realized that they  _protected_ her. And Ilyn Payne did nothing to stop it. In fact, he used his weapon to shelter the girl as well. Instead of cutting her neck.

Tycho raised his chin when the people of the capital proved themselves to be distracted by the sounds from outside. "You may, now", he called to the executioner, sounding  _done_ , his nerves completely on edge.

The Queen observed how the one she thought of being Ilyn Payne brought his hand to his face and teared it off, revealing someone entirely else under it.

With Cersei as the only uninitiated one who paid attention - not counting Bronn who muttered something about really needing retirement - they could finally allow to dismiss the cover.

Yara used the moment to run to the pot. In her hustle, she threw away the cap, let it fly across the room. "I heard you're smart, little man", she breathed and pushed against the item to make it fall to the ground.

Jaime tried to catch Cersei before she did anything that one of them might regret when the sound of the pot crashing down caught her attention. The reveal of Tyrion who tried not to hurt himself with the shards around him caused her to turn pale.

The shrieks of two dragons - Drogon and Rhaegal - echoed in their ears. Their silhouttes painted the heaven over the city.

As soon as Arya got to her feet, Jaqen gave her Needle again. No need to keep playing the handmaiden part. Brienne and Podrick followed them to the dragon horn when they saw Euron's crew returning into the room.

"The torches", Arya remembered. "Euron practically told us that he stored wildfire. But where?"

Jaqen gazed at the horn. "It's the whole capital."

Brienne blinked. "You think he wants to burn down King's Landing?"

"Not just Euron", Arya pondered. "The Queen ordered it. He simply made sure that he knew everything about it. So he could use it to his advantage"

"But  _why_? Why would she do such a thing?"

Arya caught a glimpse of Jaime barring her way to their little brother. And the moment her expression changed when he refused to hurt Tyrion. Nothing she said sufficed to persuade him. She knew then that she lost her twin forever.

"Because there's nothing left for her", Arya said. "She lost everyone she ever cared about." Cersei loved demonstrations of her power. If that was the only thing that remained for her, she would use any kind of terror to convince people to fear her.

And given the fact that she hated her new husband, she probably planned to get rid off him soon.

One way or another, King's Landing was doomed.

 

* * *

 

In the interim Yara helped up Tyrion who landed quite ungainly. He cursed and tried to stand, ignoring the daze in his head. "Already suspected things don't go as planned", he panted when he saw the people yelling with dread and all of the soldiers raising their swords. Only a mess around him.

She decided to apologize later - if she found the mood for it. "We have to get the people out of the capital."

Tyrion tried not to smile when the dragons came into view. "I saved this city. I saved it and they judged me for a crime I never commited. And-"

Yara grabbed his chin, practically breaking his jaw as she prevented him from speaking. "Cut the crap", she barked at him. "You were more fun as a drunken lecher. You politicians see it as a game? Well, learn it again!" She made a pause to throw a shard between the eyes of some guard who wanted to kill the dwarf. "Originally Euron planned to blow up the whole city as his blood sacrifice. I heard him talk about it. The more die, the higher the chance for him to claim it."

"It won't work unless he does it with Valyrian blood!"

"Fine! He can always use it now and then sacrifice any Targaryen he finds, starting with Daenerys and then Jon." She pointed at the dragons. "It's not like he got much of a choice left."

Tyrion's hands clenched to fists. "And who knows what kind of rituals he learned in the past to make such a thing work", he slowly relented.

He pretented to do it for the greater good than to acknowledge that he still cared about the folk.

 

* * *

 

"Let go of me, traitor!"

Cersei used all her strength to free herself out of her brother's grasp. Killing the monstrosity that carried their family name was her  _right_. Tyrion killed their mother when he was born. His plans brought Myrcella to Dorne and exposed her to those dreadful Sand Snakes. He wished for Joffrey's death and it happened. And when he escaped, he murdered their father. Even Jaime decided to defend him, after all that happened.

She wouldn't allow the second part of Maggy's prophecy to become true.

_And when your tears have drowned you, the Valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you._

The dwarf strangled his whore. Who said he wouldn't try the same with her? Now that he developed a taste for death Lannisters.

Much to her delight, he looked worried when he saw her. He spoke her name and told her that it wasn't the right time for a family dispute. Even the young Greyjoy by his side instructed her to keep quiet as she stole a weapon from some corpse.

"Cersei!"

She swore she never heard her twin so angry, so infuriated. But his voice fell on deaf ears as she marched on.

Jaime spotted one of the dragon's outside, his fire burning down a group of their soldiers. They screamed and ran but kept fighting. By the gods, he was so torn. He almost failed to see what was right before he shook his head and caught up with his sister.

He grasped her arm and turned her to him. "Give the order to leave the city. Screw Euron and his schemes. Save the people. End this!"

"I won't make it easier for the Targaryen to destroy us."

"Our House destroyed itself", he hissed. "Just look at us. We wiped out what we once called a dynasty."

"It doesn't matter then", she spoke, completely numb.

He let go of her. "It doesn't."

A dagger greeted her throat, the cold steel pressed against her skin as a warning not to move. A thin arm wrapped around her frame to keep her hands in place. The warm breath against her ear creaked in absolute loathing: "I'll spit on your bones, you fucking bitch."

For the first time she wished death upon the scientist. For whatever reason the poison for Tyene didn't work. Her eyes glanced at the very much alive Sand Snake. Later she would question what went wrong, why she held a dagger up her throat when she was declared death before they brought her here.

"Jaime", she croaked, ordering him silently to free her.

Her brother turned his back on her. "Do me a favor and keep Oberyn's daughter under control", he told Bronn who arrived in time.

It would have been more merciful for her to be killed now than watching Jaime walk away from her.

 

* * *

 

Fighting against the crew became more challenging when the dragons landed near the Throne Room.

Their frame was too great than to avoid smashing the walls in the progress. Stones flew around and dust obfuscated their view. The weight of the creatures caused the earth beneath their feet to shake, making it difficult to keep the balance for a few seconds.

On the bright side, many of their enemies just fled and no longer bothered them.

Daenerys climbed down from Drogon. Her eyes swept to the broken ceiling and remembered the image of this place when she explored the House of the Undying. It all fell apart now and covered this place with ashes before the winter finally arrived in the capital as well. A ruin is what would remain.

"You have to be careful", Tyrion yelled as he reached her and indicated where the others stood. "Euron has a dragon horn. If he uses it, your children will no longer listen to you."

The Targaryen didn't believe it at first. Didn't  _want_ to think about it. She just lost Viserion. She couldn't permit faith to make her lose another one of then. A shudder went through her at the thought. But this was not the time to stand still.

She focused on where the main event happened. "Isn't that Jaime Lannister?", she decided to ask when said one joined the group and fought among them. "Last time I saw him, he pointed a weapon at me", she mumbled in shock as she watched him fighting for her side.

Tyrion exhaled. "He fights for what is right."

"The  _Kingslayer_?" Her question communicated that she remembered the issue with the Mad King pretty well. After all, Jaime _did_ stab her father. According to the rumors, she believed in having his reasons but he failed to represent a reliable ally to her.

Her advisor almost looked despaired to find a good answer. So she solved this for him after spotting Euron. "I guess we are doing just the same right now", she spoke in a conciliatory tune, calming Tyrion down.

Drogon's little shriek sounded like a chuckle.

 

* * *

 

"I applaud you, Podrick", Jaime said in between two strikes of his sword for one of their opponents. "You withstood a fighter's destiny longer than I expected." He shot a wistful gaze at Brienne. "You learned from the best."

As if he sensed Jaqen's reproachful stare, he observed how the Lorathi warded off an attack before turning one fellow of Euron's crew in such a way that he and another henchman stumbled into each others' swords. "You don't fight bad yourself", the Lannister dryly commented before addressing Arya: "You had luck. It's important to learn how to be sneaky in a battle."

"You're not surprised that Eddard Stark's daughter  _lacks honor_?", she managed to speak, intentionally picking something Jaime would remark while adapting what Jaqen once told her. For the latter, she earned a mischievous glance from her friend.

"On the contrary. I had a very revealing conversation with him back in Winterfell", he explained. "Your father told me, the reason he never fought in tournaments was that he didn't want someone to know what he is capable of in case he faces him for real."

Sharing this memory with her made her smile for a moment. It even sounded like Jaime cherished this knowledge himself. It almost made him endearing. "Don't be under the illussion I forget about the incident with Bran", she warned him. When she realized that this silenced him, she added a quiet "But thank you. For telling me this."

Their enemies became easier to eliminate with many of them escaping or being killed. But Jaqen made sure that none of the remaining ones got close the Arya. Usually he would let her fight but she wasn't wearing an armor right now that covered her. He would remind her more often to be more aware in such situations if they survived this day.

Euron laughed as he watched the scene but decided to gift Daenerys with his attention. "What blessing! For you to confer such special distinction to us with your visit." He spoke calmly, not bothered by Drogon's frame that stood behind his mother.

She and Tyrion exchanged a tensed gaze, not trusting the kraken to be harmless in any way. She stepped forward, ordering Drogon not to follow her when she heard his heavy moves and the sounds of his tail hauling over the ground. "I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen", she shortened her title. "Yield. Surrender and I promise not to harm you, your bride or more of your men before you had the chance to defend yourself in a fair trial."

He mused her and ignored what she said. "They call you the Unburnt."

"Fire cannot kill a dragon."

"Completely immune then?" His smile foreshadowed nothing good. "Or just harder to incinerate? Blood magic and dragon births work together so beautifully, I imagine-"

A green shadow towered over them as a crash echoed through the place.

All of them turned and watched in shock how a big part of the capital got eaten by the flames of wildfire. Destroying everything it touched. None of them knew if it was Euron's doing or Rhaegal unfortunately setting the wrong spot on fire.

It looked dreadful all the same.

Alarmed by the meaning of it, Brienne glanced at Jaime. In his eyes, she saw the reflection of the green flames in the distance. His mouth opened as if he wanted to yell at someone before he clenched his teeth and fixated upon Euron. Upon a king who wanted to set the city on fire.

The Greyjoy's features danced in mockery. "Burn them all", he joked.

_Burn them all_ , the Mad King ordered again and again. 

"Jaime", Brienne whispered the name this time as he grabbed his sword in his left hand. In his weak hand. "No..."

_Burn them all. Burn them all. Burn them all._

The Kingslayer ran with his drawn sword towards Euron. His moves as fast as possible. He put all his strength in his attack. It had to be quick. He only got this one moment when the King turned his back on them. He already murdered a ruler for the greater good. A stupid voice told him that he could manage it once more. That he had to.

And it all became silent.

None of them found the right words for the Lannister to stop. The sudden action took them by surprise. Almost as time decided to slow down, Euron spinned around. "What tedious tale. To reiterate the murder of the Mad King", Euron spoke as he averted to get hit.

In a matter of seconds, Euron's sword met the exact spot between Jaime's neck and shoulder that was not covered by heavy armor. The steel pierced through his skin, perpendicular slicing through him as the sailor pushed him onto his knees and forced the weapon through him. "You're nothing but a cripple now", he whispered as more of the weapon irrupted its victim.

Widow's Wail hit the ground.

Before he fell, Jaime raised his golden hand to slap Euron across the face.

As the Greyjoy lost his hold on the sword, various screams from before became clear as they errupted from the ones in the room. He spat out blood and a tooth as his men shielded him from possible attacks. Various people walked over to Jaime Lannister who struggled for his life. A forlorn try.

Arya held her breath as she heard the cries of Brienne and Cersei. The former forgot where they were and ran to him, tears glistening in her sapphire eyes. The Queen bent her whole body in a desperate attempt to get free. Tyene had problems to keep her in place. The mercenary beside them blinked, not sure what to feel as he saw the dwarf slipping through their enemies to get to his brother.

"You fool! What were you thinking?", Tyrion shouted at him as he tried to find a solution. His small hands palpated the area of the stabbed flesh and he knew that saving his brother was impossible as he covered himself in blood. The only reason Jaime still breathed was that the sword remained in its place as it served as a plug to prevent a much bigger loss of blood.

Brienne shook him, terrified by his tired eyes. There had to be a way. She couldn't let him die. Let him die in her arms, stabbed by a cruel king - just like Renly. How was she supposed to survive this? This was worse. A thousand times worse. Like someone tore her heart out of her chest and forced her to watch her living without it. Like all happiness vanished in a blink of an eye. She always doubted their story to have a happy end. But she hoped for it, dreamt about it. Dreamt of a plan that allowed them to be together now that he decided to fight with them.

A sad smile crossed Jaime's face. "At least I die the way I always wanted to", he rasped and let his head fall into Brienne's arms.

She sobbed. "I get the book. I will let the others know-"

"Screw that", Jaime hustled. "The letter. I put a letter in there for Edmure Tully. Not sure if it will help but you need every ally for the war you can get." He barely managed it to say the last word as he started to cough. His left hand seeked out Tyrion's. "You're subtly enough to put it to good use."

His younger brother pressed down a choke that dared to crawl up. "I will." He looked around, spotting startled people everywhere. "And I promise to get out as many people as possible."

A weak laugh escaped Jaime's throat. "Here I thought you hate the city."

"I do. But everyone is redeemable. Even the folk of King's Landing."

Realizing that Tyrion put his anger aside, Jaime squeezed his hand. "No matter what they say, I am proud to be called your brother." His voice lost strength. "If only I could have achieved something greater."

Brienne's hand stroked over his cheek. "Jaime Lannister", she started. "You will hate to hear it but you are the most loyal man I ever crossed. I think I only learnt what it meant to be a knight when I was with you."

"Funny", he mumbled, his eyes fluttering. "If anyone else told me so, I would not believe it, let alone care. But coming from you... it's a much better honor than any of those fucking titles."

Content to make her smile one more time, he stared at her blue eyes as his mind drifted far away. To a much better place where he would wait for her.

 

* * *

 

He saw how her expression changed.

Arya wasn't fond of Jaime. Really not. She never forgot it when someone hurt her family. But the scene of Brienne and Tyrion mourning over him just hit her. She bit her lip to keep any utterance for herself. 

Under different circumstances, he would speak words that chased away her grief, words that might help her to understand herself.

But they never got a break.

Like a curse unfolded, Euron's crew kept attacking them. Their captain made comments about the scene but none of them paid attention to his words.

Only when Euron marched towards them, the state of red alert returned.

Brienne tried to get up in time to defend them. After all, she knew her duty and would never allow it to remain frozen. But their position left a lot to be desired. And her body shook with anger and sorrow which made it much more difficult.

Podrick was faster.

The moment the squire interfered, many knew that his try to save the two held a dire price.

So did Arya. Even thought she stood too far away, she wanted to stop Podrick. Jaqen knew that she thought the same he did. That Podrick's luck not to get killed by his cousin wouldn't help him a second time. He crossed the limits of fortune already. It was an awful way of thinking. Awful but true.

_NO!_

So many shouts, so many people. So little time to realize what just happened.

Euron slashed the squire's throat in an almost trivial second.

As the blood gushed from his neck, covering his armor, Podrick gazed at Tyrion and Brienne - as if to make sure that at least they were alright. Until the very end, he wanted to serve. Not as a squire but as their companion. Seeing their outraged expressions nearly caused him to smile. For their amity, he gladly gave his life. It didn't feel wasted.

For the others, however, it did.

The shock over it all offered just enough time for Euron to notice the flicker of green fire coming from the sea. He faced his crew. "What happened?" When they failed to answer, he shot a look at Cersei. But he realized by her reddened and weeping expression that she couldn't care less about giving him an answer.

Most of the Lannister soldiers were torn where to point their swords at first. Now, after witnessing those deaths, they made their decision. Most of them never liked Euron anyway. One appeared close to Bronn. "Your orders?"

Awaking from her trance, Cersei shouted: " _I_ am the Queen!"

"Fuck the Queen", Arya hissed at her, practically telling what Sandor asked her to convey and also expressing how little the crown mattered right now.

Cersei stared at her. Full of hate. Wishing that this harbringer of disaster never survived the way to capital in first place. They should have executed her after the incident on the Kingsroad. Her and all the other Starks.

Bronn actually swayed his head. He had no ambition to make a scene. If he wished for drama, he visited a fookin' theatre. All he wanted was to get his peace. And feeling sorry was shit. Although it might help him to side with the North for his goal to reach an old age  _and_ gain favor from Dorne. Furthermore, he knew exactly what the dwarf was capable of. "Tyrion Lannister is in charge now", he told them. "Don't question it."

Before the mercenary went away to help, he warned Tyene not to do something stupid. She rolled her eyes but agreed, grimacing at Tycho who definitely failed to trust her.

Tyrion looked between his brother and Podrick before Brienne nodded at him and he left with the Lannister soldiers to save the people again. Their enemies were occupied with the wildfire and Daenerys decided to get their back. She couldn't allow Drogon to go into the Throne Room right now and cause him to breathe fire. The danger to lit any hidden wildfire was too great. She did gaze towards the dragon horn before she left but Tyrion warned her to better keep the distance. Even Arya indicated her to go outside when the Khaleesi inquiringly glanced at her. She would get Jon's sister out of here. She swore it to herself.

Of course Euron planned to interfere but then he got a glimpse of his fleet going up in flames. By all he planned, blowing up his own belongings didn't suit him that much. "Who-", he stopped himself as he looked around and realized that Yara looked  _proud_. 

"So that is what Theon was doing in the meantime", Jaqen spoke to Arya. He, himself, started to question said one's whereabouts. Now he sounded positively surprised over this development. "Still a stupid move to go alone", he remarked because this should have been discussed.

"No idea how he managed it but, thank the gods, he did", Arya sighed. She felt exhausted and sad. And confused. This was a mess. A battle where none of them found a focus. It all happened too fast.

An anger overtook her as she slayed another sailor that came too close. But this time she missed to estimate her enemy's moves and almost got hurt herself.

Jaqen swiftly drove his sword through the sailor's head. It got stuck but offered the time to curse the situation. This never seemed to end.

Tyene stepped beside them, trying to hold back Cersei who used every attempt to get free now.

"I would offer a trade", Tycho spoke to Euron. "But I doubt you care for your bride."

Euron shook his shoulders. "She is fun. But no treasure I can affort to keep." Suddenly another grin appeared on his blood-smeared face. "I might give her one last help."

With this, he threw a dagger at Arya.

Arya ducked in the right moment, completely secure in her moves as the most sprang aside. But Jaqen tried to shield her somehow and the weapen grazed him as they fell to the ground.

She spotted the blood and turned around to face him. She reached out for his face, her hands trembling at the sudden realization that she might lose him today as well. "You're bleeding", she gasped and traced the fine but harmless cut on his right temple.

As he assured her that everything was fine, Tycho already gazed at the thrown dagger. And a dimly thought arose that Euron might not have missed at all.

He wanted to pick it up - and so did Jaqen - but both were too distracted by what happened next.

Cersei used this mess to ram her elbow into Tyene's stomach and kick against her leg. The Sand Snake hissed in pain as she lost her hold on the lioness, too weakened by the poison to be quick enough to catch her again and to avoid losing her own dagger to the Queen.

The lioness swore that if she died, she would at least burry her claws into one wolf. She would turn the tables and wipe out Arya Stark to hear at least one death howl as exchange for what happened today.

Arya sensed what the Queen was about to do. And she had every opportunity to dodge and kill her. Another name to offer to the Many Faced God. Cersei's name stood on top of her list.

Call it heartless that Arya decided not to react when she heard Jaqen's angry grumble as he prevented Cersei from getting her revenge.

She knew he had no weapon. She knew he was angry as hell right now. And she knew that he turned cruel when she was in danger.

She knew exactly what would happen.

A smile tucked at the corner of her lips as Cersei's eyes widened in shock. For the Queen wasn't prepared at all to feel a pair of hands closing around her neck.

Her crown slided from her head. The sound of it falling down reminded her that this was bound to happen.

_Queen you shall be._

She looked up and watched how the Mother of Dragons flew over the capital. She shouted something but was too far away for Cersei to hear it. But Daenerys looked glorious, owning all the power she ever dreamed of.

_Until there comes another._

Unlike the Tarth cow. Cersei just failed to see that one's grace. Yet she accomplished it to win her brother's heart. Maybe the things about inner beauty proved to be right. Margaery once accused her of not being able to be kind. Maybe Jaime saw that his sister was just rotten to the core.

_Younger and more beautiful._

That scoundrel of a banker had the hardest time talking some sense into Tyene. Said one just desired to end her life, to take revenge for her mother. Cersei approved her eagerness to fight for the family. If only she wouldn't be so primitive. Maybe she turned wise in a few years if her good looks allowed her to life long enough.

_To cast you down._

So many had tried to defeat her. Everyone who sided with the North turned into an archenemy for her. So did the Greyjoy. Yara owned her uncle's braveness and the trust of her crew. That's what Cersei heard about her. Tales her groom told her. Yet, she never feared this one.

_And take all that you hold dear._

Starting to give in to her destiny, she looked at Arya again. That girl was not to compare to any of them. The complete opposite of her sister. Arya Stark was a scamp, a dancer lurking between the borders of everything. A fighter with an unstoppable strength. Yet not a hero the songs would sing about. For her role stayed unclear.

But without her, nothing of this would have worked.

_And when your tears have drowned you, the Valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you._

Cersei had been wrong. She always prepared herself to be murdered by one of her brothers. Both of them were younger than her. She should have been more aware that the prophecy could be seen in various ways.

She saw a vision of Casterly Rock. Of her favorite hiding place. Instead of being all alone, the dead ones welcomed her. Myrcella ran to her and trapped her in a tight embrace. As she looked around, she saw Tommen petting Ser Pounce as he talked with her father who read a book. A few feet away sat Joffrey who glanced up from his arrow and nodded at her. In the distance her mother just greeted Jaime who seemed to arrive in time as well.

Then Joanna Lannister smiled and called for her daughter to come closer.

The next thing she knew was a sudden pain, as if she just got stabbed, and Arya Stark's voice mumbling something about  _mercy_ before everything turned cold and warmth at the same time and there was nothing more to think.

 

* * *

 

Arya decided on her free will to stop the torture of a slow death and gained her a quick one.

"Well", Euron commented when Cersei's body hit the floor, "you just turned me into a widower."

The term reminded Brienne of what she had to do. She took Widow's Wail and looked around if anyone would follow her.

"Go with her", Jaqen asked of Arya, wanting to bring her as far away from Euron as possible. He knew that the King stopped at nothing. And all of them reached a breaking point now, able to do the most horrible things.

"What is it you don't want me to hear?", she responded as her gaze travelled to Euron and back to him.

He heard snippets of what Euron told her before the massacre began. About a vision. It was smart of her to think that he would try to silence the Greyjoy about it. Because that's exactly what he intented to do.

The atmosphere between them was tense. How could it not after all that happened? But then she surprised them all as she pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away, she was still mad. But she gifted him with the gesture to clear what remained unsaid. That everything was alright between them.

Euron watched in mockery as she left the room with Brienne, followed by Tyene who didn't need to be told twice to look after Arya when she spotted Jaqen's gaze.

"Now", the King started, "I dare to say that's gonna be one hell of a song."

 

* * *

 

In Winterfell, they sat together and prayed.

When Bran's eyes turned white, none of them knew if the gods heard them. They only answered through the wind that drifted through the North and carried the winter further towards the capital.

 

* * *

 

Qyburn didn't remember if he opened the door.

After Euron revealed his gift, they talked about the issue of claiming the horn. Later he gave him the potion the scientist already eyed in awe. He read about it but never got the opportunity to test it. It might help him. It held truth. In science, truth meant everything since it often failed to be found. Every discovery brought new secrets.

Was it his third shot? How much did it need to be useful? He had visions of a raven turning into stone, a ship full of seaweed sinking to the bottom the ocean and a dragon covering a wolf with his wings as dead lions decorated the ground.

Fascinating.

He swore that his surroundings swayed and he smelled the remains of burned things. As if there was a war.

He hummed contently at the thought of being able to tell about future attacks as he brought the bottle to his mouth. And, oh! The visions even changed the feel of it! And the taste! As if... as if...

"You didn't even realize that someone switched it."

Her voice appeared ghastly. He turned and almost jumped when the handmaiden stood behind him. With her dress painted in blood. She was afwully tiny but behind her seemed dark wings to appear, broken and covered in dust as they tried to reach out for her. And she was not afraid.

But he felt fear when suddenly he lacked the ability to catch air.

"My name is Arya Stark. But I doubt you perceive anything I say." And how he understood her! How every word of her swelled with courage and arrogance. "My brother Robb saved you. He and his wife. I don't know about the exact circumstances. But how do you repay my family?" She almost yelled at him as he focused on not going to choke and stared at the blood leaking from him. "With serving the Lannisters. In such a fatal way."

He sank to the ground, vomiting blood.

"They gain you freedom with your experiments here. I understand that", she relented. "But not to such a price." What he did with the Mountain was no try to save a life. That thing, from how Sansa described it, wasn't even human. Just a monster to serve much greater monsters.

Qyburn chuckled. "Blood of winter", he mumbled, letting his vision from the earlier potion distract him from the pain. "Seed of fire", he coughed.

He died before Arya could ask him over the meaning of it.

 

* * *

 

Euron's hands swayed around as he pondered over what to address.

"I heard Westerosi weddings own a bad reputation. But this reaches a crowning point", he started and pointed around himself, trying not to make a face when another ship of his got devoured by wildfire. He should stop shooting glances there.

Instead he focused on the remaining ones. "You really thought I gave away a dragon egg? Without another scheme?"

"You can't even use the horn", the banker taunted him.

His features lightened up. "You think so?"

 

* * *

 

After she was done shaking the scientist for an answer, realizing that he was no longer with them, she glanced at the bottle.

Qyburn was in such a trance that he didn't react upon anything. A horse could have jumped into his laboratory without him questioning it. Arya expected him to be suspicious as soon as he entered this room but he already tasted Shade of the Evening, untamed in his inquisitiveness.

What did he mean with his last words? She refused to believe that it was a babbling man stammering nonsense.

"I say you should drink it", Tyene said. She joined after Arya did her job. Brienne would be there any minute. She was only getting the book and the letter.

Arya bit her lip. "Not the best moment, don't you think?"

"What if you see something important?"

She got a point there. What if Qyburn's words offered a solution? It was all so vague and even if she had an idea - and, oh,  _what kind_ of it - it was better to be completely sure. What else could they do while waiting for Brienne?

Even if she saw something else, it might be useful for them.

It brought a selfish feeling nevertheless as Arya set the bottle against her lips, just taking a few drops before throwing it far away to prevent any other to use it for the wrong reasons.

When she felt the liquid running down her throat, they heard a horrid sound. One that sent shivers down their spines. For they never heard such a sound but knew exactly what is was.

Someone used the dragon horn.


End file.
